Shounen Hearts: The Darkness of Pure Hearts
by Ten Commandments
Summary: The future of this story is in the poll.
1. Keyhole 1

**_Anime Hearts: The Darkness of Pure Hearts_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, One Piece, Bleach or D. Gray Man. I also don't own any related themes that belong to Kingdom Hearts or the animes put in this story. I believe they belong to Hoshino Katsura, Eiichiro Oda, Takahashi Rumiko, Tite Kubo, Square Enix and Disney.

Kenshin: Hello everyone. I'm Yuuki D. Kenshin, and this is a new story made by Space Hero of Chaos. It's a crossover fic that tells the tale of what would happen if Four different villains from four different worlds came together after years of separation, and used their combined powers to create the Heartless.

Haou:...Yuuki D. Haou. This story will have four characters from each anime/manga the villains are from be enlisted by Kami to travel through different worlds looking for these villains, and any helpers that align themselves with them along the way.

Kenshin: For now there will only be this chapter, until we finish Echo of Spiraling Heart, or give it away to someone else, and finish Nami's Fiance. In fact, I believe Space Hero has given up on Echo entirely. So without further a due, we introduce you to Kingdom Hearts: Heartless of Anime...I hope I'll be in this fic?

* * *

_**Key 1: The Worlds Collide**_

* * *

Higurashi Shrine 500 Years Ago...

"Inuyasha, fetch!" A girl with dark blue, or black, hair in a schoolgirl uniform throws a wooden stick across a beach. A silver-haired man in a red hitoe and hakama, and a katana on his left side, jumps from where he sat and runs after the stick. By the time he reaches the stick he picks it, but was seething with rage when he realized something.

Throwing the stick on the ground Inuyasha yells, "Dammit!! I am not a pet dog!!"

"Inuyasha always falls for this trick." A tiny child with a furry tail says. He drinks a bottle of water while watching the funny display along with a man in priest robes and a woman with a large boomerang behind her. "Yup. Kagome's got him wrapped around her fingers."

"What's that Shippou!?" Inuyasha drives his right fist into the tiny child's skull, causing a large bump to appear atop his head.

"Inuyasha still hasn't lightened up after that battle. You would think the death of Naraku would ease his heart and make him calm." The monk says, eating a rice ball from the rest of the food in a tray before him. He turns to the woman beside him. "What do you think, Sango?"

"...I think you should stop touching me there, Houshi-sama." Sango says, referring to his hand rubbing up against her ass. Of course she didn't mind, but it would be nice to see him hold restraint.

Yeah, it was a normal day for Inuyasha and the gang. A week has passed since Naraku was killed, for good this time, and the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, disappeared from the world forever. After everyone's wounds were healed and the Wind Tunnel disappeared forever from Miroku's hand, everyone went to live on in peace. Sure there would be the occasional demon attacks, but they were strong enough to handle them.

For the soon to be married couple Miroku and Sango, their wedding would happen within a matter of days. Shippou continued to train to become a great demon and Inuyasha and Kagome still haven't found the courage to tell their feelings to one another, though it could be kinda obvious now. Yes, it was a great time.

But as they continued with their normal daily routine, the skies around them grow dark and cloudy, like an evil, ominous presence was upon them; like they weren't use to that already. Everyone within the village stares up into the sky, wondering what could be the problem this time.

The group sees this and begin to stare up into the clouds. Kagome says, "What's that?"

"Kagome-chan, I sense an evil aura coming towards us." Sango grabs her boomerang, while saying this to the teenage high school student.

"Another demon!?" Inuyasha holds onto his sheathed sword and gets ready to fight. He sniffs around for any oncoming demons, but doesn't sense any nearby.

"Inuyasha, anything?" Kagome grabs her bow and arrows and gets ready to fight along side her nakama. The dog boy turns around to face her.

"No, nothing. I can't sense or smell any demons nearby, but this evil presence is still upon us...where the hell is it coming from?" Inuyasha curses, trying to find out what was going on. Just as he was about to draw his sword, dark matter begins to swirl around under them. Multiple shadows scatter across the plains, surrounding the group and then suddenly stopping.

"What the hell are these things!?" Inuyasha draws his sword, revealing a rusty old blade that looked like it couldn't cut a stick of butter.

The shadows soon begin to enlarge, revealing dark creatures that look like tiny imps. Their eyes were glowing yellow, and that's all there was to tell about them. They seem to be slightly out of it, distracted by something else by the way they continue to look around.

"Houshi-sama, what are these things?" Sango mutters to Miroku, acting like he would know what they were.

"I wouldn't know. These can't be demons, yet they aren't humans either." Miroku reveals to everyone, though he was unable to tell what they were either.

The shadows leaps into the air after the group, but are sliced in half by Inuyasha. His sword had changed into a large zanbato-like sword, which resembled a gigantic dog fang.

"I'll take care of these things with my Tessaiga. They don't seem that strong anyway!" More shadows attack Inuyasha, who fended them off with slashes of his fang. Miroku swings his staff around like an axe, slicing some shadows into pieces.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango throws her large boomerang, which cuts through a plague of the creatures. The weapon returns back to her, just in time for the woman to swing it at another creature. It was a few seconds later that the shadows stopped attacking them, then gathered together. The creatures escapes from them by forming into shadows.

"What the hell were those things?" Sango exclaims, heaving her weapon behind her. Inuyasha places Tessaiga over his shoulder, looking around for anymore.

"Whatever they were, there aren't anymor-"

"Oi, kuzo." A voice calls out behind them. The group looks behind them, and sees a person in a Greek toga with silver spiky hair there. He was holding a slip of paper in his hands, and looking it over.

The group turns over to him, and are slightly surprised by his presence. "What the? Who are you?"

"I'm too busy looking for someone to care. Be grateful I scared off those Heartless for you. Now, are any of you Allen Walker or Kurosaki Ichigo?" The person asks them, to which the group had no recollection to either name.

"Heartless? You mean those things who tried to attack us?" Kagome speaks, stepping beside Inuyasha.

"Hey! Whoever you are, tell us what the hell were those things, and how do you know what they are." Inuyasha threatens, pointing Tessaiga at the man.

"No reaction...how about Monkey D. Luffy? Inuyasha?" The man reads over the rest of the people on the list. The dog hanyou stiffens his eyes in reaction to his name being called out and they didn't even introduce themselves.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, so you're him! That would probably explain your dog ears and the-anyway, you're coming with me." The person says, folding up the piece of paper and placing it inside his toga.

"Oh? And what if I don't?" Inuyasha challenges, his free hand grabbing onto Tessaiga's hilt. The hanyou leaps into the air, preparing to slice the unknown person in half.

Miroku felt a bit distill about this person, like he was somehow too much for his silver haired friend to handle. 'There's something about him...this feeling...!'

"Inuyasha! Get away from him!!" Miroku's warning didn't make it to Inuyasha in time, as his fang was already about to cleave the man in half.

And it did.

The man stands before them with his head floating in the air from being cut off. The head looks down at him, as if unfazed by what happened. Inuyasha and the others stares in shock at the still living head.

"Can you not do that again? You'll be coming with me regardless." Flames shoot out from under the head, attaching to the body. The flames spreads all around the head and body, until all of it was engulfed. The flaming body grows in size, extending long to become snakelike. The front of the flames appear before Inuyasha, opening its mouth.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll be six feet under in a few seconds. **Kaze no Kizu**(Wind Scar)!!" Inuyasha swings his sword downward, releasing a golden beam of energy that seperates into four different streams. The attack claws into the flaming snake, dissipating the fire.

Without the fire around it the snake reveals itself to actually be a dragon. What was different from the others was that this dragon has red scales with a black underbelly, golden yellow eyes, no whiskers, white markings around its scaly body, and red wings right where its arms would be. Fairly larger than Ryukossei, yet similar in appearance.

The Kaze no Kizu didn't hurt it though. "**_Like I said, you're coming with me mortal. Kami-sama desires so._**"

"Kami?!" Inuyasha questions, holding Tessaiga up before him.

"Is he talking about God in general?" Kagome asks the others, who questions what the dragon is talking about.

"I don't fucking care if this person IS God! I don't go anywhere because someone else says so!" Tessaiga soon begins to crystallize, as the blade was now like a crystal sword.

"**Kongousouha**(Diamond Spear Blast)!!" Multiple shards of diamond were sent flying towards the dragon, though each one went through it like the dragon was just an illusion.

"Kongousouha didn't work!"

"Inuyasha!"

The dragon swings his tail at Inuyasha, wrapping around the hanyou and keeping him from using his sword. Tessaiga somehow reverts to its normal rusty state, as Inuyasha finds himself unable to move. 'Damn this thing! I can't cut him off!'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome prepares to shoot the dragon with her arrow, but is blinded when the blue crystal on his forehead begins to shine.

The glow radiates enough to engulf the entire dragon and Inuyasha. When the light stops, both the dragon and Inuyasha have disappeared from sight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams, running around in an attempt to try and find him.

* * *

The Black Order...

* * *

"Bean Sprout, Bean Sprout, Bean Sprout! It's always the same name from that asshole!" A white haired boy curses. He is currently lying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling while wondering why the only comrad he has that he actually wants to fight against calls him the same name.

"I look nothing like a bean! You would think he'd have a more disturbing insult than a vegetable..." The boy then leaves behind these thoughts, thinking of something else more important.

"...it's been two weeks since that assault in Japan: The Earl hasn't made any assault yet, everyone's grown intense, and Lenalee hasn't been the same since..." He then begins to think about that last person, and her sudden change and appearance. He remembers how long her hair use to be, and begins to wonder how her Innocence changed forms and became Parasitic.

'I hope she makes it out ok. She's been over the edge and protective of me lately...' The boy rises up from his bed and looks at his left arm, which was black like the night sky, and the heart of an Akuma.

"**_Allen Walker._**"

These were the words that bounced along the walls of his room and rang in his ears. The boy gets himself prepared, hoping not to get caught off guard by this threat.

"**_The boy who was predicted to be the Destroyer of Time, that's you right?_**" The voice says again, as the walls of the room soon became en cloaked with darkness.

"Akuma?!" Allen's left arm starts to glow, as does his back and right arm. After the light stops his left arm reveals itself to now be a black arm with silver crown shaped braces and rings as well as razor sharp talons, his back now possesses a white cowl fitted with a masquerade style mask, and his right arm has a glove and sleeve just like the cowl. "Where are you!?"

"_**...Kami-sama, wishes to speak with you. You will come with me whether you wish to or not...**_" Suddenly the darkness recedes back, returning to whence they came. Allen calms himself down, but keeps his Innocence active. He opens his door and steps out his room, then quickly turns around to face whatever was in his room.

'It can't be an Akuma...my eye's not picking up anything...' Allen's left eye was shown resembling a clock-screw manacle, with a black eye possessing a red iris and rings around it under the manacle.

"_**Do you really want to know where I am?**_"

"Who are you!?" He yells out, looking inside to find whoever was talking to him.

"_**Look at your shadow...**_" Allen turns around, looking behind him and down at the shadow. He was vaguely surprised to find that red eyes were glowing right where his eyes would be.

"What the-"

A large black hand leaps out from the shadows and grabs onto the Exorcist, gripping his tightly. It was big enough to wrap around his entire body. Upon realization of what was going on Allen soon discovers that his arm changed back into a normal black arm, and all its effects reverted as well.

'My Anti Akuma Weapon was negated?! How is this-' A blue gem soon appears above the red eyes, then shines brightly to engulf them both.

* * *

Karakura Town...

* * *

"Damn that bitch! Sending me into town with this guy!" An orange haired teen mutters to himself, walking along the streets with someone else who possessed blond bushy hair.

"Neh, Ichigo, we're just doing grocery shopping. We picked the day and lost, so today is our turn." He says to him, holding his hands in his pockets. He seems to be thinking of something.

"Shinji, what's up with you?"

"Ichigo, those Shinigami friends of yours are around right? You plan on letting yourself be known to them yet?" Shinji states, looking at the substitute Shinigami.

"So? It's not like those guys need my help lately-"

KABOOM!!

An explosion was heard behind the two, as a drunken monster was seen within the store. For some reason though no one else could see it. Ichigo pulls out a skull shaped medallion and runs towards the monster, but is stopped by Shinji.

"Hold it, Ichigo. Remember, your friends will see you here. Use this." He then hands him a purple cat mask. Ichigo proudly takes it.

"Yosh! Let's rock!" Ichigo rushes into battle against the monster, but then stops mid way.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He throws the mask to the ground, cursing as he realizes how tricked he was.

"His reaction gets funnier every time..."

Minutes Later...

"HIYAA!!" Ichigo swings a large cleaver blade at a monster, slicing it in two. Its body dissolves into nothing afterwards. "Yosh, finished."

"Ohaiyo, Shinigami-san." A feminine voice speaks to him. Ichigo turns around towards the woman.

She has a crimson kimono with a matching skirt that showed her thighs. Her golden hair possesses red threads as well as her blue slitted eyes stared at the black kimono wearing swordsman.

"I have something to ask of you; Are you Monkey D. Luffy or Kurosaki Ichigo?" At his name being called Ichigo flinches, then turns towards the woman fully.

"You can see me? With that aside, how do you know my name yet I've never met you?" Ichigo holds his sword up to the woman, feeling uncertain whether to trust this person. The woman places her left hand fingers onto the edge of the sword, then grips it tightly. Ichigo tenses up, mostly due to the fact that he can't move his sword.

"You are to come with me to see Kami-sama." She says, as a blue crystal appears on her forehead. She presses her index finger on it, a the gem glows brightly enough to engulf the entire store in its light.

* * *

The Grand Line

* * *

"Luffy, do you really think it's ok to not go after Ace?" An orange haired woman says to a black haired man around his age. He was wearing a straw hat and a red vest with blue shorts.

"Yeah! Ace can take care of himself. If we were to go save him it would be embarrassing." Luffy states, looking up into the sky with a carefree look.

"...sure, whatever." The woman says, then sits on the ship's railings. Luffy jumps off of where he sat and begins to walk away. She watches as he goes away, thinking something intimate within her mind.

Luffy goes towards the kitchen, but stops when he feels something on his head. "What the?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, I presume?" A second female voice speaks, to which Luffy turns around to try and see her. He turns around again, and again, until he realizes that she's on his head.

Looking up Luffy spots a child's face staring down at him. "Hi."

"Who are you, and when did you sneak on board?" Luffy asks her, as she jumps off of his head and in front of him. The little girl has silver shiny hair with golden yellow eyes, wearing a pink kimono her size and a hakama to go with it.

"Luffy, I need you to come with me."

"Come with you?" Luffy questions, looking down at the small girl.

"Luffy, who is she?" The mikan haired girl from before comes before Luffy and the child, wondering who this girl was and how she got on board.

"Nami, when did this girl get on board?"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW, DUMBASS!!" She yells at him, going into scary mode.

"Now now, no more fighting you two lovebirds." The child spoke in a happy go lucky tone. Nami blushes upon hearing what she said while Luffy stares at her carelessly. The little girl closes her eyes, then holds her hands out in front of Luffy.

Upon opening them the two somehow appear someplace else. The two of them were standing in front of a golden throne, accompanied by a group of angels and horses with wings. Luffy stares at everything around him, amazed by the design of the place he was brought to.

"SUGEI!!"

"I would figure you'd like this..." The child leaps up to the throne, and sits in it. She turns around and stares at Luffy, who has escaped her vision and ran off to explore.

The child holds her hands forward with her eyes closed. She then grasps the air in her hands and opens her eyes, and upon opening them Luffy appeared before her in the air like he was chained up or something. "HEY! LET ME GO!!"

"My name is Kami. I am who you, and all humans call God. And I'm really God, and not someone pretending to be one like Enel." She says, lowering her hands just as Luffy descends to the ground.

Luffy was indeed surprised, and still is. "Wait, hold up! You're Kami?! But you're a little girl!!"

"Me lifting you without touching you is enough. I've been meaning to ask you and three others to accomplish an important task for me...my servants should be here soon with them..."

And on time, three shining portals glows in front of her. The first one to appear was a giant dark blue behemoth. He possessed red glowing eyes and a blue diamond over his forehead. He dropped a white haired boy from his hands.

"Kami-sama, I've brought the Exorcist predicted to destroy time. It was rather easy grabbing him." He informs, as darkness wraps around him like a bodycloak. It soon disappears, and reveals a man in ninja armor. He holds dark hair brushed back to spiky points, and red eyes which possess a shuriken quality.

Allen was still quite disturbed with everything that has happened to him. "What? What the?! Where the hell am I!?"

"You're at the Throne of God. Show some respect to the deity that gave you life." The man says, bowing down before the child. Luffy stares at the white haired teen who was no older than him, thinking his age was quite different.

"Who are you, ossan?" Luffy asks Allen, to which the exorcist reacts by staring flinchingly at him.

"Ossan? I'm 15."

"Really?" Luffy tilts his head in response to his answer. "Then I'm your senior by two years! Must be the white hair, but you looked older than me."

Luffy then proceeds to chuckling, which freaked the younger boy. 'Is this guy an idiot?'

The second light disperses away, as a woman with blond hair appears beside them. She was accompanied by a man with a large black sword, who was rather surprised to be here all of a sudden. "What the hell?! How'd I get here?!"

"Apollo, you're late. But, atleast you're not as bad as Reido." The bowing man speaks to the woman, who pouts at him.

"Madara." She turns to the man beside her, acknowledging him as such. Ichigo pulls his sword back and stares at the people around him.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ichigo roars, his head somehow enlarging to a grand size. Luffy and Allen glaze back at the orange haired shinigami.

"Oi. Who are you, loud mouth samurai?" Luffy asks rather rudely. This only serves to increase his anger.

"THAT'S MY LINE, DAMMIT!! What are you an idiot?!"

"You're the idiot for yelling, idiot!!"

'They're both idiots...' This thought belongs to Allen.

The third light releases a red dragon from its glowing orb, holding a person with a red hitoe wrapped around its tail. It releases the person and gets covered in flames. After the fire dies out the guy from before plops on his feet beside the other three.

"Thank you for bringing them here. You may rest in peace..." The child flicks her fingers, and the three before her disappeared into sparkles of light. Inuyasha rises up from the ground with Tessaiga in hand.

"Hey kid, who the hell are you?! What happened to those guys?!" He curses, pointing at the kid.

She smiles while looking down on them. "As I told Luffy here, I am God. It's nice to meet you four."

All four of them were shocked, though Luffy was less perplexed, to realize that this innocent little girl could be God. Though with the stuff they've been through this wasn't as weird.

"You're God?!" Inuyasha bellows, pointing his sword, which turned into a fang, at the kid. Luffy and the others stare at it in awe. "I find it hard to believe a little brat can be someone with so much power!"

"...you don't believe me...will this make you see the truth?" The child then disappears, and comes before Inuyasha. She places her hands onto the blade of Tessaiga, as it suddenly reverts into its rusty stage. Inuyasha and them were amazed to see this display of power.

Kami removes her hands from the blade, and walks away from him. "Now that I have your attention, you must know something important. You have been brought here by the Santoushin from your separate worlds;

Hanyou child of the Daiyokai Inu no Taishou, Inuyasha.

Shinigami Representative and Vizard, Kurosaki Ichigo.

The Wielder of D. and Pirate Captain of the Mugiwara Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy.

Soldier of God and the Prophisized Destroyer of Time, Allen Walker."

All four of them were astound by how this girl who claims to be God knows their names. There could be some truth to this kid's words. Ichigo steps forward after wrapping his sword around his back. "You must be someone in order to know all our names. How else can you prove you're God?"

Kami sighs in frustration at Ichigo's impudence, then turns around to face him. "Kurosaki Ichigo; when you were around 8 your mother died while trying to protect you from Grand Fisher, a hollow that was destroyed recently by a captain class shinigami."

Ichigo gasps at how she knows this information; This was something only Rukia knows of. For anyone else to find out would mean that she either told someone or-

"Also, when you infiltrated Soul Society to find and save Rukia you learned Bankai in less than 2 days and saw Yoruichi in her human form-"

"Ok, I believe you! I never told anyone that, and Yoruichi-san would never reveal this to anyone else..." Ichigo comments, stopping her from saying that last part.

Allen was in a daze staring at Kami dead at her eyes. "If you're God, then tell me something; Why did you let Suman die?"

Kami then turns to Allen, who was wearing a serious expression. "Let?"

"His Innocence tried to kill him! It turned him into a monster and almost ended his life!! What kind of God would do that to her-"

"Stop it." Kami's face becomes enraged, halting Allen and his rant.

"I did not let him die. The Innocence punished him for committing a terrible sin; betraying your nakama. He willingly gave away the positions of the people he called his friends to his enemies just so he could survive." Her face now shows a look of utter terror, one truly owned by God herself. "An Exorcist is to fight against Sennen Hakushaku no matter what lives before them...I despise traitors regardless of how much he loved his son..."

"How can you say that?! Suman didn't do anything to deserve that!" Allen argues back, to which the entire palace begins to shake after finishing. Allen cools down for a minute to realize this, as everyone starts to try and hold their ground.

Kami was seen protruding a golden aura, as the air around her shook rapidly. "**_You do not understand my position at all. I could not spare such a weak-hearted mortal's life at the cost of losing my position and life. If Hakushaku were ever to win this battle, you wouldn't be alive._**"

She soon calms down, as the place stops moving. "**_I have to deal with this sort of stuff on all the other worlds including yours, so do not lecture me BOY!!_**" She then takes a big sigh, after sitting down on the steps leading up to her throne.

Luffy, Inuyasha and Ichigo were astonished by how powerful her anger was. Luffy steps up beside Allen. "Well, the important thing we must know is where is your food, or do you have food up-"

"AHO GA!?(Are you retarded)" Inuyasha and Ichigo yells at him, slamming their fists into the center of Luffy's skull. His head stretches down to the ground, then retracts back in place.

Both become surprise by how his head stretches that far. "How did you do that?" Ichigo asks him.

Luffy turns back to him. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, and so I'm a rubberman."

"Have you calm yourself yet, Allen?" Kami asks the Exorcist, who seems to have a serene but conflicted face. He nods, leaving her to smile with happiness.

"So any part of your body can stretch right?" Inuyasha then pulls on Luffy's cheek, which extends in length. Luffy mumbles 'yes', but it was slightly garbled.

"Anyway, the reason you're here is to help me with a problem; Four criminals have come together and escaped their worlds seven days ago, and have recreated the most dangerous type of creation in existence; Heartless."

The group place their attention towards Kami, and Luffy's face reverts to normal. Allen then repeats, "Heartless? What are they?"

"Are those things the ones from where I was from?! The demons with the golden eyes?!" Inuyasha comments, stepping forward.

Kami nods. "Exactly. The Heartless are monsters that prey on the hearts of things; humans, demons, spirits, even worlds. The Heartless were originally created through the darkness of people's hearts thousands of years ago by the use of the Hakushaku's powers. After all he based the Akuma off those monsters."

To this Allen nods in total agreement, knowing full well of this power. Sennen Hakushaku, to him and the others at the Black Order as the Millenium Earl, creates Akuma by focusing on the darkness of people's hearts dissolved by tragedy and steals the soul of the dead person involved in said disparity and uses it against humanity.

"But he couldn't use it against humans because he had disappeared from your world long ago and went to destroy and corrupt other worlds...thus a warrior wielding the Keyblade arose to destroy the Heartless world long ago. He eventually gave up and began to develop his Heartless for the events of your world.

But thousands of years later someone discovered how to bring Heartless to the worlds, and a new warrior wielding the Keyblade had to take it down. He's no longer alive, but now after years of waiting Hakushaku returned to your world to destroy it and kill me. Of course you know of the events that happened before now and after then, Allen." She turns towards the white haired boy, who nods.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asks Ichigo, who had no idea either. Luffy was still staring at Kami and Allen, trying his best to listen.

"Sennen Hakushaku met up with three friends he's met with during his seven thousand year reprieve; a powerful Hanyou who wished to possess the Shikon no Tama, a traitorous shinigami who wanted to become stronger than ever, and a conceited Devil's Fruit user who thought he was God.

These four planned to use the powers of Hakushaku and two powerful gems to create the Heartless once again. These Heartless would become strong enough to reduce all worlds to darkness and allow them to destroy Heaven and rule as gods of all worlds."

Inuyasha, Ichigo and Luffy were having the same thoughts, 'Is that the same person?'

"I'm sure you know these people. This brings me to my point; I want you all to find and save the worlds they would plan to corrupt, then tract their hideout. There you must set free the Santoushin, destroying whatever captured them and allowing them to take down these criminals. Afterwards you can return to your normal lives back to your planets."

The four stares at one another, thinking over the possibilities of coming out of this alive and the dangers of this job.

'Why should we listen to someone who could easily do this herself..wait, if she could then she wouldn't need us. Heh, a chance to upstage God; who would refuse? I just hope Kagome and the others will be ok...' - Inuyasha

'If what she says is true, then our worlds will be in danger...regardless I'll go anywhere to make sure Aizen doesn't hurt my friends...' - Ichigo

'If I can kill the Earl before he comes back then more lives will be spared. I can go back and tell them all the war's over. I can't let this chance slip by...' - Allen

'I wonder if there is going to be a big feast if I do this...' - Luffy.

"We accept." They each say after thinking it over. Kami smiles, then pulls out a glowing orb. Allen gasps when she realizes it was-

"Innocence! Where did you-"

"This was brought to me when that false Madara brought you here. He was given this from Hevlaska. It's needed for Inuyasha's Tessaiga to destroy an Akuma, a Hollow or a Heartless without destroying the soul inside." Kami then jumps towards Inuyasha, who backs away after being shocked by her suddenly appearing before her.

Allen walks up to her, but stops midway. "But wait! Only a chosen one of God can wield an Innocence as a-"

"Did you forget that I am God? I can choose who can wield an Anti Akuma Weapon and who can't." Kami says, grabbing the blade of Tessaiga and placing the orb in the blade of the demonic weapon. After a while it pulsates in Inuyasha's hands, almost sending a message to him.

"A Zanpakuto works the same way an Innocence does; It cleans an evil creature's heart and frees the human soul within of darkness. In essence, a Keyblade, a Zanpakuto, and an Anti Akuma Weapon possess this same quality." She turns towards Luffy, who was still as clueless as ever.

"For you Luffy, you won't be receiving Innocence or a Zanpakuto as only Shinigami and Arrancar can wield one, and you would suck as a swordsman." Kami tells him, to which Luffy chuckles slightly. Kami then walks towards the opening, staring outside the palace.

"You have one hour to prepare; do as you like until then. But when time is up you will all be departing."

1 Hour Later...

Luffy, Inuyasha, Ichigo, and Allen were all standing before Kami, who was sitting on top of a large grey and black locomotive. "You shall be traveling within this...your driver is already inside."

"Hold up..." Allen speaks up, pushing aside an enormous and round Luffy. It seems he ate too much. "What will happen to our worlds while we're gone?"

"...your friends in each world shall receive a letter telling you'll be on an important mission and to not come after you..." She then looks at the eyes before her and feels a killer intent coming at her. She then chuckles. "Joke. It was a joke. I will tell one person you care about the truth, and it'll be up to that person to tell the others."

"You better. I don't want the others to feel down because of my absence." Ichigo states, entering inside the train. Luffy just makes a loud burp and is pushed inside by Allen and Inuyasha.

"Take care, Kami-sama." Allen says while entering. Inuyasha just grunts before going inside.

"Just make sure Kagome doesn't cry." And with that, they were all inside, hoping to find a way to cope with one another. The exhaust above the train emits smoke and the wheels begin running.

"Set sail; Big One." The train then rides up into the air, releasing itself off the tracks after reaching the end, which pointed up into the air. The train then goes up into space, after disappearing through a wormhole.

Kami then turns around, beginning to walk inside a portal of her own. "Guess I better get to work on those promises."

* * *

Elsewhere...

* * *

"It's a wonderfully dark world out there, don't you agree Earl?" A man in purple clothing and protruding three tentacles from his back was seen looking out a window before a round table. He was holding a glowing jewel in his hands which emitted a dark aura. He turns around in time to see two glasses shining within the darkness of the room, above a large set of demonic teeth.

"It sure is, Naraku-san. If only my place was as cloudy. It's all because of that boy..." The smiling teeth and eyes come out from the shadows, revealing ol' Millenium Earl himself.

"Do not become so angry. It doesn't suit you so much." Naraku compliments, then notice someone else coming up beside him.

This person was not wearing a shirt, revealing a six pack and muscular body, as well as a cap over his head and a golden staff in his hands. "Ah, Eneru. I trust you found your way back from your planet of toys well..."

"It's Enel, and that world is not befitting for a half breed freak like you. You don't deserve to see God's land." Enel says, bringing a smirk upon Naraku's face.

Earl turns towards Enel and notices no one else there. "Where did Sousuke go to?"

"Aizen is searching Oblivion for 12 Nobodies to serve him as Arrancar. It seems these are rather special Nobodies..." Naraku mentions, to which the Earl chuckles evilly at.

"Turning a hanyou into a hollow and then into an Arrancar, then into an Akuma; how does this new power and life feel for you Naraku?" Enel asks, sitting in a chair by the table.

"...Amazing..."

* * *

Kenshin: Ok, you're probably wondering why Naraku is alive...well all that will be explained in the next chapter, hoping that I gather the courage and patience to find someone to take over Echo. Space Hero will be delighted to find a more responsible person for it.

Haou: We will now be accepting questions from everyone who wishes to review this story. Any question pertaining to this story can be asked, and will be answered in the next chapter whether as a serious or a joke answer.

After all, can't have everyone know everything yet, can we?

Manabu: Can we wrap this up? This chapter is probably longer than a Shinigami's lifespan!


	2. Keyhole 2

**_Anime Hearts: The Darkness of Pure Hearts_**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Bleach, D. Gray-man, Inuyasha, or Kingdom Hearts.

Kenshin: Well what do you know Haou; We got two reviews. That's more than I expected for a fic put in such an overlooked part of the site. Makes me wish Space Hero had left out One Piece and Bleach.

Haou: The play, I mean, plot wouldn't be what it will be without Luffy, Inuyasha, Allen AND Ichigo. Speaking of which, let's go see what the monkey, dog, clown and strawberry are up to...

Manabu: Also, this is the first chapter Space Hero has that has been beta-read by someone. The genius responsible for this work is Noah Gabriel, an excellent writer as well.

* * *

_**Key Hole 2: The First Detour**_

* * *

It has been twenty four hours since the four chosen ones left Heaven to search for the four criminals of their worlds. These enemies will become trouble to these mortals as they themselves have histories with these wicked men. Big One is still soaring across the galaxy connecting the worlds, as the driver who was unknown to even our heroes heads towards an unknown location/world. If they plan to win, they will have to learn how to work together.

"WHO YOU CALLING MANGY MUTT YA STUPID JACKASS!?" That might take a while.

"THE ONLY DUMBASS IN HERE WITH 'INU' IN HIS NAME, HAGE!!" Another voice screams, leading to a bunch of crash and bang noises expelling out from the train's walls. Let's take a look inside...

"What are those two fighting about?" Luffy asks the white haired boy in front of him, who was devouring a piece of steak like he always does. Awaiting his answer Luffy goes on to devouring a piece of meat along with Allen, enjoying their meal to the fullest.

"I don't know Luffy-san." Allen says, swallowing his steak with water. He then turns around and sees Inuyasha and Ichigo swinging their swords at one another with lightning sparking through their eyes by just gazing at the other.

"Ichigo got mad probably because Inuyasha made fun of his name. Then Ichigo retaliated by cracking on Inuyasha-san's dog like appearance." Luffy then makes an 'oh' sound in comprehension to his understanding, and voraciously goes back to eating.

"HEY!! DON'T THINK YOU CAN EAT ALL THIS BY YOURSELF!!" Allen then races to consuming more than his rubber companion, who seems to be the only one who shares in eating habit.

Ichigo and Inuyasha were both still clashing at one another, Zangetsu and Tessaiga currently unable to surpass the other. The two were standing in front of the other with their blades holding the other back. Inuyasha and Ichigo push back away from each other, coming back to a stare-down.

"You piss me off dog-breath!" Ichigo's reiatsu begins to flare up, as if he was about to use some powerful technique.

"Heh! As if I'm any worse than a filthy smelling mortal! You may possess an interesting stench, but cloaking that is a human's." Inuyasha flames back, as a scraping wind surrounds his blade. It seems both were about to blow the other away.

"Ikuse! **Getsuga/Kaze no**-" Both of them shout at the same time, but the minute they raised their swords into the air the train suddenly stopped, slamming both fighters into the other. Their rising energies stop flowing the minute their skulls cracked into the other.

Ichigo and Inuyasha fall to the ground in pain, blood seeping from their heads. "FIRST STOP: HAKUREI!!"

Inuyasha was the first to rise up, having been use to falling on the ground quickly more than Ichigo. "What the hell...what happened?"

"You fell down." Allen states, as Ichigo revives finally and sees that he and Luffy were preventing the food from falling to the floor. To this sweat falls down the back of his head.

Inuyasha motions his head to look out the cloaked windows, until he gets up and moves the curtains out of the way. He and the others gasp to see that they were already in the world they were heading to; the train has landed in a forest area. Somewhere to its left stands a white volcano. People stares at the train in shock; mostly because they didn't realize the train would crash before them.

Elsewhere...

A man in white was wandering a black and white void, smiling as he came across 12 glows of light. The man pulls out a tiny black orb, with black energy that leeches onto his fingers. The orb glows brightly, as the 12 lights were enveloped by the light. The soon took shape, all of them possessing black hooded cowls. Even their faces were covered by the darkness of their hoods.

"What? Where am I? Who am I?" The front one spoke, trying to understand who he was and how he came to be.

"You are Xemnas; a forgotten soul destroyed by a holy force some odd years ago." The man before him speaks. "What doesn't matter to you is your past. What does is what will happen to you; You shall all become reborn and made into living humans who can reek havoc like you always have."

"...Xemnas...I remember now..." He muses, trying to recall that name. The others look at one another to try and understand the situation, then mumble how they came to have died and were .

"You are an elite organization named by the number of your members that was destroyed by a powerful weapon long since forgotten. If you wish to live again with real bodies and hearts, then follow me." The man then pockets the orb and flicks his fingers. As he does a portal behind him opens up.

Before he steps inside he turns to the others and says, "Well? Do you accept or not?"

"...what is it you want in exchange?" Someone else beside Xemnas says.

"I do not require anything from you. Once I give you your bodies you'll be free from me and this world." The man then walks inside the portal, allowing the others to follow.

While some were suspicious, they indeed follow the man. The third closest one next says, "What is your name?"

"...Aizen Sousuke."

* * *

Another Elsewhere Ten Minutes Later...

* * *

"And so with this artificial body you'll be able to make a human form which can allow you to safely live on as real mortals." Aizen says, standing beside twelve mechanical bodies. Each skeletal shaped machine is stacked inside a punch-out thingy with the words 'build' over top and a pentacle beside it.

The twelve in black were suspicious, and still are. Call it intuition or instinct but none of them were purely sure that those bodies would make good bodies for them.

"Hm...Aizen was it?" Xemnas begins, removing his hood to reveal a dark skin colored man with white-silvery hair and black streaks. His black and red eyes stare at both Aizen and the body.

"Can you really expect me to believe this body will work for us? Can it really bring us to life?" He asks, just as the others remove their hoods. It is here that all but one of them was shown to be male.

"...Try it then. If you don't like it then exit the body...I'm sure you'll be surprised by the works of our leader..." Aizen's eyes then wander off behind the twelve, looking dead at the figure behind them whose presence and body was hidden behind the darkness of the room.

One of them with black combed hair and an eye patch steps up, then walks towards the first skeleton machine. "Heh. I'll do it. As long as I don't have to go back to that place!"

"...Xigbar..." Xemnas looks at the man, as he suddenly surrounds himself with a dark aura and vanishes. The same skeleton he was facing begins to move on its own, as the pentacle disappears and its eyes underneath the helmet glow blood red.

Soon the skeleton begins to grow flesh and the same black cowl everyone else was wearing. The face then begins to turn back into Xigbar's, resembling a complete transfusion.

"It worked! I'm alive again!" Xigbar comments, as everyone but Xemnas and a few were exited by how truthful Aizen's word was. After stepping down to everyone's level, Xigbar then places his hand over where his heart should be, and feels a beat taking place.

'A heart...A real working heart!' Soon the others walk over to the skeletons and enter in it, until only Xemnas was left without.

"Still don't trust me..." Aizen asks the final member. Xemnas glares back at Aizen and smiles.

'...why do I get the feeling its a trick?' Xemnas walks towards the last one, and assimilates himself with it.

Xemnas then tries it out, testing his reflexes and body motions. "..That's interesting...It seems I mislead you Aizen. You really did well on making us alive again, and with hearts this time..."

A sinister laugh could be heard echoing around the entire building. Of course this brought every ones attention. Aizen only makes a smirk and leaves, walking to the nearest door and exiting.

Xemnas then discovers something was wrong and reaches out to grab Aizen's shoulder. But his hand is stopped by the hand of another. Xemnas turns to face whoever grabbed him and tenses in accordance to the man's appearance; that of a corpulent smiling top hat wearer.

"Now, now, Xemnas. You wouldn't be happening to attack Aizen-pon now would you?" He says, his teeth never parting while talking.

"Who...are you?" Xemnas pulls his arm back and extends a bar of red light from the same hand. The others take this as a hint to brandish weapons of their own, until a brain-scrambling sensation overwhelms them with pain. The eleven others fall to the ground, including Xigbar, gripping their skulls in pain.

"What's happening!?"

"My head...hurts..."

"It...was a...trap..."

Those were just some of the words that they spelt out. Xemnas stares dead at the man before him, then points his sword at them just as Aizen leaves.

"What kinda trick...are you planning?" The grinning man chuckles sneeringly, backing away and grabbing an umbrella with a pumpkin head.

"And like that, you're all mine...this is the life you've been searching for Xemnas...a life of servitude as a cute little Akuma."

"Never!" Xemnas flings his free hand up to face the Earl, as a blast of red light was fired from his hand. It hits Earl dead on target and collects dust up to cloud his vision.

As the smoke goes away, the Millennium Earl is shown to be completely fine. The attack didn't even cause him to lose his smile. The Earl chuckles, saying, "Now, now. You really believe a Nobody could hurt me..."

Hakurei

* * *

"OMOSHIRO!!" Luffy screams with sparkles in his eyes. He is currently in the middle of a town on top of a building. He and the others wander into town.

"What's with that guy?" Ichigo says, looking up at the screaming rubber man with falling sweat.

"Heh. This place is no better than my own village. He probably has such a degrading home town..." This time Inuyasha was speaking.

"..I have a feeling that Luffy-san will get into trouble this way-" Allen begins, but stops talking when he gasps. Allen then looks ahead, just as his eye glows black with red swirl. In front of the eye was something that resembles a cogwheel monocle with a secondary smaller one on the side.

Both Ichigo and Inuyasha freak out when they saw the eye change. Ichigo then runs up to him. "Hey Allen, you alright?"

"Yeah, what's with your eye?" Inuyasha then asks this question, looking over the monocle. Allen looks down at the others.

"In front of us..." Allen says, pointing before them at two people walking towards them.

"They're Akuma!" Suddenly the two begin to fight around, suddenly morphing their bodies into grotesque beings. Luffy gazes on in amazement with stars in his eyes while the two sword-wielders pale in disgust at the shift-shaping creatures before them.

The first one turns into a bat-like monster with arms and white hair. The second resembles a werewolf. Each one has some sort of marking on their bodies; it was a red heart but with black stripes and a black outline. This surprises Allen though.

'There's...something different...about these Akuma. The suffering souls are there, but...' Allen was staring at the two Akuma.

Through his right eye he saw everything the others did in a world of light. Through his left eye the coloring was reversed and a disfigured spirit cloaked in purple flames was floating above the demon, as if coming out from them exactly. The souls also had black flames right where their hearts would be, and surprisingly were in the shape of hearts.

"M-Monsters!!" The townsfolk seem to have become frightened by the demons appearing. Without a hesitation they run off away from the group screaming.

Inuyasha draws Tessaiga, automatically turning it into a fang upon removing it from the scabbard. "So, you must be the demons sent to come after us. Fine by me; I'll just cut you down!"

"...Are they really..." Allen holds his left arm before him, as the cross within his hand begins to glow brightly.

Luffy soon discovers the severity of the situation and leaps from where he stood. Coming up right above the Akuma his fists clench tight and gets ready to fight.

"**Gomu Gomu no**-" The others notice Luffy appearing above the Akuma. "-**Gatling Gun**!!" His fists come flying after the demons, pounding into him with a fierce strength. The punches though didn't seem to hurt them that much as it only pushed then down to the ground.

Luffy's fists snap back to his body just as he lands back with the others. "Oi, were those the monsters whose asses we have to kick?"

"Uh...I'm pretty sure there are allot more than them...but yes." Ichigo comments, placing his hand on his sword's hilt.

Allen looks back at the Akuma and tenses, his arm still glowing by the cross. The Akuma each rise up, having not been hurt at all by Luffy's attacks. "Did you really think...that those pathetic punches could hurt an Akuma?!"

"Damn! It didn't work!" Luffy then brings his fist up to pound them in into pieces. "**Gomu Gomu**-"

Allen's left arm grabs onto Luffy's brought up fist. Straw Hat looks back at Allen. "Hey, what are you-"

"Luffy-san, you cannot win. An Akuma can only be destroyed and saved by Innocence or a Zanpaku-toh. There is no way even a rubber man could kill them." Allen steps in front of the demons and gets ready for battle. Just as his arm was about to transform Ichigo and Inuyasha step up front.

"Ichigo...Inuyasha..." Allen becomes shocked to see these two coming up to fight instead.

"If Gomu can't take care of the Akuma and the Heartless then he'll just be a burden right?" Inuyasha says, holding Tessaiga before the werewolf.

Ichigo pulls Zangetsu from his back and holds it in front of the bat Akuma. As he does the blade unravels from its cloth hanging on the end of the hilt. "...all we have to do is destroy them right?"

"You? Destroy us?" The bat laughs, then flaps his wings and levitates into the air. The werewolf made a howling roar into the air and extends his claws.

"You'll have a better chance in hell taking me down, Shinigami!" The wolf Akuma disappears in a flash, appearing throughout the area as a flash of light.

"Like hell we'll lose to you!" Inuyasha jumps on a building and chases after the bat while Ichigo uses Shunpou to hunt the werewolf.

"Let me at them!! I'll clobber those bastards!!" Luffy yells as he tries to chase after the Akuma. Of course Allen continues to hold him back with white webbing made from the cowl he is wearing. It seems Allen has released his Anti Akuma Weapon.

"Luffy-san, you're no match for Akuma or the Heartless." Luffy was still squirming out and trying to escape the sticky threads of Allen's weapon.

"Stop calling me Luffy-san! I wanna fight!"

"Even if you could destroy them the soul inside of the Akuma would be destroyed as well and there is no way they could be saved." Allen explains to him, hoping meat-for-brains would understand.

Luffy scrambles around for a bit, until his words begin to sink into his head. "Oh. That's right."

"Thank you for understanding..."

Luffy then pounds his fists together. "I'll just knock them out and let you finish them off."

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT ENTIRELY!!"

"**Kaze no Kizu**!" Inuyasha heaves his sword up into the air, then slashes it down. This releases a golden beam directly at the bat Akuma.

"Like an attack full of nothing but power can touch a level two!" The bat flies away from the assault, having the Kaze no Kizu disappear into the sky. At the same time it releases a supersonic beam towards Inuyasha.

The dog hanyou leaps across the buildings around him, dodging and avoiding each ray that would strike him.

"Gehehehe-ha! What's the matter, Shinigami? Can't hit what you can't catch?!" The werewolf taunts Ichigo as he runs circles around the Representative. Ichigo holds his sword up before him to try and block the strikes made for him, but a few continue to slash at his cheek.

'Damn...Shunpou won't catch him, and it's too early for me to use the mask.' Ichigo tries to think up of a way to catch the wolf while running or off guard, but the only thing he could think of is something a little too early. 'No! I don't need Bankai yet...I'll win without it!'

"Over here!" The wolf comes up by Ichigo's right, bearing his claws and fangs at him. Ichigo catches his movements and swings Zangetsu to intercept and cut him in half.

But the wolf dodges the swing and leaps over Ichigo, leaving another scratch on his forehead. "Too slow!"

His eyes continue to lock onto the werewolf, watching him run by him and looking for an opening. "It's useless! No matter what you do you cannot surpass my wolf speed!"

"Perish!" The bat fires another blast of energy at Inuyasha, to which he leaps away from.

'I can't spot a swirl of demonic aura coming from this thing! Even if it's not a real demon it should possess...' Inuyasha continues to watch the bat, looking around it for wherever he needs to cut it, but doesn't find a single spot to look for. It isn't until the latest attack it begins to fire that Inuyasha spots a place to cut at him.

'There it is!' The bat demon fires an attack upon Inuyasha, who jumps up at it and slashes his Tessaiga at.

"**Bakuryuha**!!(Explosive Dragon Wave)" The devastating slash releases a tornado of energy similar to that of the Kaze no Kizu, which swirls around the demon's attack and absorbs. The twisters fly straight at the bat at full speed, piercing through and tearing the machine to shreds.

As the demon dies away, Allen catches the soul inside of the demon being released from chains attaching it to the machine and flying off into heaven as a glowing heart.

"I've got you!!" The demon wolf screams, flying dead at the Shinigami. Ichigo's left hand rises up and grips onto the wolf's claw, just as it pierces into his sides.

The demon is shocked to find Ichigo taking the blow, until Zangetsu comes up and chops his head off. The werewolf Akuma's head then dissolves away just as its body explodes. The soul inside is set free and flies into heaven; in the form of a glowing heart.

"What were those things?" Inuyasha sheaths Tessaiga away, then joins the others. Ichigo wraps Zangetsu up and hoists it on his back as he joins his comrades.

Allen releases Luffy from his Crown Belt ability and turns to face the others. Luffy brushes his clothes of dust and looks at Allen. "So those were the demons you mentioned before...Akuma?"

"Mm. Akuma are weapons created by the Earl; born of a fusion of machines, a soul and the darkness of human hearts." Inuyasha joins them just as Allen begins his explanation. "Akuma evolve by how much they kill human. What we just faced were level 2."

"So this Earl steals the souls of the dead and manufactures them as weapons?" Ichigo says as he rejoins them. His hands were gripping intensively by how disgusted he was from the man's cruel way of using people. "That's...just wrong! How can he just do that?"

"...he doesn't; we do." This causes Ichigo to look up at Allen, bringing him out of the boiling rage he was emitting.

"The Earl takes advantage of a terrible tragedy that happens to someone, most likely the death of a loved one, and uses the sadness of one closest to that person to provoke them into crying out the fallen name. That's all he needs in order to capture a soul and bring them back; as well as having the new Akuma killing the human who brought them to life and forcing the person to wear their skin as clothes."

Inuyasha, Luffy and Ichigo grow angry by the Earl's way of toying with people. To Inuyasha he was no better than Naraku. "This is why I devoted my life to saving the Akuma; to make amends for my father, to save them, and to stop him."

"...whoa. That's intense..." Luffy comments, then notices Luffy's change in appearance. "Hey, when did you get a cape?"

"It's a cowl." Ichigo corrects, then notices it as well. "Hey wait, how did you get that anyway?"

"It's my Anti Akuma Weapon; Crown Clown. It turns into this cowl and claw so I can cleanse the Akuma's souls." Allen says, then realizes how quickly the atmosphere and topic has changed.

"Wait, wasn't we just talkin-"

"Hey, you four!" The townsfolk call out to them, trying to understand what was going on.

* * *

Elsewhere Again...

* * *

"Die!" Xemnas flies towards the Earl, who was standing on the tip of a pedestal on a tower. Xemnas' light saber arm swings at the Earl, who leans back to dodge the attack without haste or harm. The Earl then flips in the air until successfully landing on the ground on one foot.

"How foolish. You really believe such pathetic methods can even scratch me." Earl continues to taunt Xemnas' abilities, smiling that big grin of his ever more. Xemnas then summons orbs of light to appear around the Earl, surrounding him from escape. All the lights fly towards the Earl, creating an explosion on contact.

"Finally...it's over." Xemnas says, landing before where the Earl was. But as he peeks into the smog he pales ever more when he realizes that the smiling teeth and glasses were still there.

"But how!?" Xemnas draws two light sabers this time, and rushes into the smoke. He was determined to sever any ties he might have with this fat man.

"How cute; my precious Akuma still hasn't realized he cannot surpass his master..." The smoke around the Earl dissipates away, as the umbrella begins to jerk around.

"Earl-sama! We shouldn't be fooling around! Those humans will be coming here for us-Lero!" The umbrella shouts, trying to get out of Xemnas' path of destruction. But one look from the Earl and Lero calms down.

Xemnas makes an X slash with his swords, ready to cleave the Earl into four. Hakushaku on the other hand releases Lero to his side. as the hilt of the umbrella becomes that of the hilt of a sword.

The Earl draws the hilt, as a sword comes out from the umbrella. This sword resembles a massive zweinhander with a large blast cross emblazoned on it. The Earl swings his sword with one hand at Xemnas, making a clean swipe through the sabers and Xemnas. The light blades instantly disperse into tiny particles of light and the top half of Xemnas' body was cleaved in two.

Xemnas then explodes upon destruction, as his soul is destroyed by the dark matter within him. The Earl throws his sword into the air while laughing victoriously, then jumps on it and rides the sword like a surfboard back up to the building he came from.

"As expected from Earl. He really is capable of killing humanity." Naraku says as he descends to the city below. Accompanying him was Enel on top of a ball. "Of course that wouldn't be fun now, would it Enelgy?"

"Enel. Maggots like you should be respectful to God." Enel states, swinging his pole around. He turns to his left to notice that one of the newly made Akuma-Nobodies was running away, this one having red hair.

"Look at this; one of his troublesome tools is fleeing for his life." Enel then looks up to Naraku, who levitates away.

"Do what you wish." Enel grins at Naraku's generosity. Of course the Earl wouldn't mind considering he helped make the damn skeletons ever since that whole 'Noah's Ark' tragedy.

"I shall have this worm bow down before God's feet." Enel raises his left hand into the air, having lightning transform his entire hand. A cluster ball of electricity collects in the sky, gaining the attention of the Earl as he flew into the sky.

"**El Thor**!(Norse God of Thunder, also from Marvel Comics)" The lightning shoots down at the runaway man, striking where he was like a tremendous stream of thunder.

The attack lit up the skies, flashing and brightening the entire area around them. When the light died out Enel's hand reverts to normal and nothing was left from the attack except dark fumes emitting from below. "Hm...it seems I destroyed him."

"Now, now, Enel. Is that a way to treat other people's toys?" Earl says as his sword takes him up to 'God'. Enel chuckles ever so slightly, taking his attention away from him.

"Earl, those brats you mentioned coming for us...one of them is my target...there is something I request from you to help silence his defiance..."

* * *

Hakurei...

* * *

"NIKU!!" Luffy is currently gorging himself with food, devouring any and all types of meat that was laid before him. Mugiwara and the others are now standing in a giant ball room eating plenty of food. Allen was consuming more than his own share while the others were casually eating either soba or rice.

People from within the village were standing before them awaiting explanations.

"So, what are we suppose to be looking for?" Inuyasha asks Allen, who stops eating in order to answer.

"I don't know. I think Kami mentioned something about a 'Keyhole' and locking it." Allen replies, thinking about what Kami told him before they left.

"Keyhole? What the heck are they talking about?" Ichigo was just as confused as them, seeing as no one knew what Kami meant by a Keyhole.

"Kami mentioned that the Heartless are after the hearts of all things; people, demons, even worlds. I think we have to find some place in this world where the Heartless and Akuma will gather to destroy it." Allen says, finishing a stick of mitarashi dango.

"...and how are we gonna stop it?" Inuyasha asks the white haired boy, reaching for a piece of meat. But Luffy snatches it away. "Oi! Give that back!!"

"Nub Vbb!(No way)"

"...those Akuma back there were different from the ones I've faced. It was like they were cloaked by the presence of some other evil..." Ichigo turns back to Allen as he talks, listening intently to his words.

"My left eye can see the suffering souls inside the Akuma, and there was something wrong about these Akuma; they had black hearts within them." Allen mentions, remembering the gruesome sight of the Akuma's souls.

"Black hearts...so could these things be Heartless?"

"...Kami did say Heartless were made by the Earl. I guess my eye can also see the suffering hearts of the He-" Allen then swallows a dumpling whole, but it was too big to go down and it ended up stuck in his throat. His face turns blue due to this, leading Ichigo to stare in confusion.

"The He-? Don't you mean the Heartless?" Ichigo asks him, as Allen tries his best to try and swallow the dumpling. He drinks down some water and he's able to breath again.

"...I thought...I was gonna die..." Allen murmurs as he tries to breath calmly again.

"That's what you get for eating so damn fast..." Ichigo comments, believing Allen to be stupid for eating large quantities of food at once. Unlike Luffy the Exorcist can't stretch his neck for extra food. Inuyasha finally catches Luffy and is currently stretching his cheeks to punish the greedy glutton.

With things going like this, will they really be okay?

* * *

Black Order...

* * *

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" Lenalee calls out, searching for someone she knows by that name. She was running through the halls of the Black Order looking for him.

She comes upon a room littered with paper and enters in, recognizing the familiar pose of her older brother and a line of guys in white carrying large piles of paper. "Nii-san, have you seen Allen-kun?"

Unfortunately for her, her brother is fast asleep on the table at the far end of the line. Reever turns to face her. "Your brother is...well he's just out of it."

"Oh. I see." Lenalee understands that her brother is sleeping again, and like always no amount of pounding and screaming would wake him up.

"Lenalee..." Reever then hands his stack over to another person, leaving the person to fall backwards. "Your legs can move now right?"

Lenalee nods. "Of course. I'm still a bit uneasy over my Innocence bonding with me, but I'm okay. But Reever, have you seen Allen-kun?"

"..Allen?" Reever ponders over the last time he saw the white haired boy.

"If it's Allen you're looking for then try his room. He went there after another fight with Kanda." Someone helping up the fallen scientist says, remembering the latest quarrel between the British and the Japanese Exorcist. Lenalee turns towards him.

"I already checked there. He wasn't there. I also looked in the mess hall and throughout the entire building." Lenalee says to him.

Reever then comes up with a suggestion. "Why don't you look for Lavi or Timcanpy? They might know."

"...sure." Lenalee then walks out the room and heads down the hall.

Back inside the others get back in line to give Komui his work for the day. Of course a sleeping man wouldn't do a damn thing, so Reever cuts in line and comes up to his hearing zone.

He then whispers, "Oi, Chief Inspector. I heard something very interesting today; supposedly someone very close to Lenalee and her are about to get married..."

"LENALEE!! HOW CAN YOU ABANDON YOUR OLDER BROTHER?!" could be heard screaming throughout the Order that very second. It was amazing how big his lung capacity is.

Back with Lenalee she was walking down the halls continuing to look for Allen. Ever since she had that dream she was fearful of what could happen to him in the future and with the events that have happened lately including the attack at HQ she was scared that the Earl would come for him again.

"Allen-kun..." She whispers to herself, passing by the people in her way in search of him. She soon comes upon a floating yellow ball with wings and a tail. It also has a cross in front of its face.

"Timcanpy...have you seen Allen-kun?" She asks the golem, as it points behind her.

Lenalee turns around and sees a little girl standing behind her. Lenalee is shocked to find that a little girl like her is inside the Black Order.

"Uh, who are you-"

"You're the girl Allen has feelings for right?" At this Lenalee widens her eyes in shock, and blushes at labeling Allen for liking her.

"You know where Allen-kun is? Where is he?!" She asks the child. The little girl smiles at the green haired Exorcist, admiring her short hair that makes her look boyish for a second.

"Allen is in space looking for Hakushaku with Inuyasha, Luffy and Ichigo. Even I won't know when they'll come back..." Lenalee's blush fades upon hearing that. She bends down to the girl and looks her in the eye.

"Please tell me; how do you know where Allen-kun is...what is he doing right now?" She asks the child, looking into her eyes as if trying to peer into her soul.

The child then closes her eyes, leaving them like that for a few seconds. After a while she opens them and says, "Allen is choking on a dumpling right now."

'That sounds like Allen-kun...' Lenalee could feel sweat coming down the back of her head.

"Him and the others are looking for the Keyhole to try and seal it away." She says, then points behind Lenalee. She turns her head around for a sec only to see no one there. Returning her attention back to the child she soon discovers that she was gone.

"Wh-where did she go?"

Allen, Inuyasha, Luffy and Ichigo can find the Keyhole, but just tracking it is one thing; if they want to lure out Hakushaku and his henchmen Luffy needs to bring out his hidden powers to seal the Keyhole and lead to their next path...

* * *

Kenshin: That was a good chapter. I hope it gets us more views. You think we could get a better name than Anime Hearts?

Haou: Well let's ask the readers. After all they can ask us questions so they can make suggestions as well.


	3. Keyhole 3

**_Anime Hearts: Darkness of Pure Hearts_**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted by Eiichiro Oda, Takahashi Rumiko, Square Enix, Disney, Hoshino Katsura, and Tite Kubo.

_**Keyhole 3: The Keyblade's Owner**_

* * *

Two Hours After Eating...

"So, can you tell us what those things you saved us from where?" A man, who might be the mayor of the village due to being dressed like one, asks the four warriors. After Inuyasha finishes stepping on the monkey boy's head, he steps up towards the man.

"Heh. We just came passing through. The only reason we killed those things was-" Luffy rises up from under Inuyasha, interrupting him and knocking him backwards.

"Nah! It was nothing! We're suppose to kill those things right?" Luffy says with a grinning face. Ichigo sighs at his uplifting attitude, not really getting how he would say that when he didn't do anything.

He then interjects. "Luffy, you can't destroy those things remember? You don't have a Zanpaku toh or Innocence." His statement makes the rubber man pouts, staring at the depressing orange haired man.

"I know, I know. Which is why I'm gonna destroy those things the next time I see them." Luffy pounds his fists together, just as Ichigo trips onto the ground at his stupidity.

Allen sits by and ignores them, looking away at the windows. While he looks out his eye begins to react suddenly, becoming the clock-screw monocle. Multiple figures pop up on the monocle, resembling the severity of the Akuma/Heartless attack.

Outside, plenty of ball-shaped Akuma appear before the building, as well as Shadow, Soldier and Knight Heartless. They get themselves ready to attack the building with our heroes inside.

Allen runs to the window and yells, "Everybody get down!!" Just as he says this multiple rounds are fired into the building.

Luffy is pulled down by Ichigo while using his sword to block, and Inuyasha jumps and dodges while grabbing random people in his way to safety. Some people though weren't very lucky for they're now swiss cheese; infact they've been turned to dust so swiss cheese would be inappropriate.

Allen is still standing before the window with Crown Clown activated, using his cowl to block some of the attacks. With the wall gone he and his comrades in arms are now standing before the army of Akuma and Heartless. Ichigo unwraps Zangetsu while Inuyasha draws Tessaiga into its fang form.

"Luffy stay back. You'll just be a liability." Ichigo states, then rushes into battle. His words strike into Luffy's heart, causing him to sit down and watch over the other humans.

Ichigo and Inuyasha join up with Allen, readying themselves to fight. "Let's take care of these pests! **Getsuga Tenshou**(Moon Fang That Stabs The Heavens)!!"

Swinging his sword with ferocity, Ichigo releases a blue blast of energy, which destroys a decent amount of Heartless on the ground and creates a fissure. Meanwhile Inuyasha's Tessaiga starts to crystallize.

"Fuckin' get ready; **Kongousouha**(Diamond Spear Blast)!!" His swing releases an assault of diamond spears at the floating Akuma, blowing them up upon impact. Allen's claw arm glows with light.

"Innocence, cleanse their hearts; **Cross Grave**!" Making a swipe in the air a cross appears on every Heartless in the attack's path. Soon every one of them explodes. Upon from behind him a Knight Heartless swings its sword arm at Allen, who luckily blocks with his black arm.

Allen holds back the sword with his arm a bit, having a bit more energy than before due to just eating. But right beside him an Akuma points its guns at Allen. Before it could fire at him, it gets destroyed within seconds because of Ichigo's sword going through it. Inuyasha swings his sword down at the Heartless pushing back Allen, cleaving it in half and setting its heart free.

Luffy watches in boredom, looking at the guys having fun fighting. "Man this is boring. I wish I could fight like the others..." He says with depression.

Luffy soon feels himself fall asleep; it was either due to being bored or the fact that he always falls asleep in times like this.

'Why was I brought here...I wasn't even given an Innocence like Inu...Can I ever destroy an Akuma like them?'

_Would you like to know your true destiny..._

Luffy looks around, and notices a big change; he isn't in the building anymore. In-fact he seems to be in a completely different world. There is nothing but darkness surrounding him, the only light allowing him to see is from the ground below him.

Looking down he sees a picture of a kid with brownish blond spiky hair. He is wearing black clothing with metal accessories, multiple colors on his person which are basically red, yellow and blue, and big shoes. He also holds a key-shaped sword in his hands. Looking around him he also sees that the picture has some bubbles around it; they had a woman with red hair, a guy with white hair, a dog-faced man with a goofy smile, a duck, a mouse with big black ears, and someone else who looks just like the guy in the big picture.

Luffy opens his mouth in an attempt to ask himself 'what is this place', but he couldn't speak anything out his mouth. No words could come out. 'Why can't I talk?'

_So much to do, so little time..._

_Take your time, do not be afraid._

Luffy looks around to try and understand where that voice is coming from.

_The door is still shut._

Suddenly a pedestal rises from the ground to Luffy's left, prompting him to turn and face it. As it appears a red shield magically appears on top of it.

_Power sleeps within you._

A second pedestal arises up from behind him this time, this time a green wand appears right above it. This staff has a similarity to the shield; just as the shield had a tiny ball with two round balls on the sides of its top, the same insignia appears as the ball of the staff.

_If you give it form._

Just as he was about to turn completely to see the staff a third pedestal appears in front of him, making a triangle shape with all three of them. The item to appear this time is a double edged sword, with the same black mark insignia right where the blade meets the guard.

_It will give you strength._

_Choose well..._

As the words in his head stop resonating, Luffy realizes what he has to do. 'Do I really, have to pick one of them...'

Looking over the items he begins to check and decide which he wants. 'I'm not sure a stick is me.'

He says while looking over the staff.Turning towards the sword he states, 'I don't know how to use a sword. That's Zoro's job.'

Smiling at his first mate's job he looks at the shield and walks over to the shield. 'A shield is made to protect...something like this is perfect for me...' Touching it he pulls it away from its holding place, as it soon disappears into a brilliant flash of light. Soon the pedestals and the other items go away.

_Always remember..._

_Keep the light burning inside you..._

Luffy looks around to try and find out where that voice is coming from again. Suddenly, the ground begins to quake, as his only platform shatters away into nothing. 'Uh oh! No wait!!'

Luffy falls down from his position down to the dark abyssal shadows below. His eyes cloud over with the blackness that covers him completely.

It is not until a few seconds have past that he sees light below him. He soon discovers this to be the same platform as before, except the white haired man in the bubble changed places with the brown spiky hair guy. Luffy floats gently down to proper footing and lands. 'Where am I...'

Soon everything around him grows darker, a shadowy dusk of night enshrouding him with a nightshade of darkness as he looks over the night air. A tiny light appears above him, showering over him and glistening his tan, rubbery body with a twilight tint. 'Wow...where is it coming from...'

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Taking this as a hint to turn around Luffy looks back and sees that his shadow has grown to a large proportion. It is like he was standing directly before the sun. After looking at it for a few seconds he realizes that the shadow has yellow haunting eyes, and begins to lift up off of the ground. It seems to have taken on a real form as well.

_But don't be afraid._

Its hand stretches forward into the dark sky, just as the place brightens up back to normality. Its feet step down onto the bright platform, as Luffy backs away in a little bit of fear. Its face seems to be cloaked by a black cloth while its hair points out in tentacle spikes.

_And don't forget._

Luffy backs up away from the creature, staring hard at the heart-shaped hole in its chest. 'What is this thing?'

_You are the...that will..._

Luffy then realizes that he'll have to fight this thing, and balls his fists up together tightly. He shoots his fists at the thing with his Pistol attack, but it only goes through it pathetically. Pulling his fist back he tries to think of a way to destroy this thing.

'Try this then...**Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun**!' He jumps up at the giant dark being, throwing a rapid assault of fists into the creature's body. Like before the attack goes through its body. As he descends closer to the thing he pulls his fists back even farther past his body, then slams his hands into its face with a Bazooka attack.

The attack doesn't work either, prompting Luffy to stretching his left foot into the sky. '**Ono**!'

He stomps his foot down onto the being's head, dispersing it into fumes of darkness that seep throughout the platform. Luffy lands successfully to the ground, breathing hard from having to exert himself like that. But he pales in anger as he realizes that his attack was just as useless; the being reconstructs its body together from the dark smoke.

Luffy seems pissed at this moment. 'Shit! This son of a bitch won't die!'

_Keyblade..._

The voice comes back to Luffy's mind, as he looks around for the source of the voice.

_Use the Keyblade..._

'What's the Keyblade...wait, I've heard that name before...' He thinks, trying his best to remember where exactly was it when he heard the name 'Keyblade'.

_The light is inside you..._

'Inside...me...' Luffy holds his chest with both hands, as he discovers dark fume emitting from his chest. It was like he possesses darkness just as well. But looking up at the being he receives a punch compiled with dark energy that slams him into the ground.

Blood spits out of his mouth for some reason; an impact like this should never hurt him, yet this one did. Rising up in pain he breathes heavily while staring at the dark creature.

_The light polluted by darkness must be purified..._

'But how!? Who are you and how can I win!?' Luffy screams back in his mind, trying to find some answers before doing anymore.

_Remember..._

The dark creature's heart shaped hole releases dark energy that begins to collect into a ball.

_It is within you,  
just as it always has been,  
just like the others._

The dark power fires at Luffy, who allows it to completely consume him. Just as the explosions finish, a blinding light casts away the shadows, lightning a candle in even the darkest room. Soon Luffy is shown to be standing where he was attacked, his vest blown open and straw hat hanging on his neck.

In his right hand is a life-sized key-shaped item; its blade resembles a silver, old-style key, the handle is a golden square-shaped hilt with a guard, and at the end is a silver key-chain with the same insignia as the one from the shield, sword and staff.

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

The same word resonates throughout his mind, making the naive captain believe that this must be the mentioned Keyblade he heard of. Luffy rushes up to the dark being, as its hair fires at Luffy in an attempt to impale him.

'I guess now is a good time to use this, but I don't now how to use a sword...' Luffy just makes a forcefull swing at the spiky hairs, as the single stroke destroys them completely. This time they do not regenerate like before, leaving Luffy to realize that this is the key to his victory.

'...whoa. That's new...now to kick his ass!!' Luffy, still in the midst of his jump, brings his sword down hard at the monster. The devastating strike cleaves a shining scar down the beast's body. As Luffy lands he jumps back away the minute it rises up. As he does jump away his Keyblade disappears in a flash of light.

The beast slams its left hand down at Luffy, who jumps away in time. He tries once again to bring his Keyblade out, but it doesn't. Its other hand slams into the ground, releasing darkness to cover the entirety of the platform.

The dark creature disappears away into nothingness, losing its form and disappearing away. 'What's happening?! Why am I disappearing?! Help!' He waves his arms around vigorously, as Luffy's body is soon covered with dakrness.

_-But don't be afraid._

The darkness spreads over his arms and legs, taking away all feeling in them.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Bringing his courage back Luffy uses all his might to rise up from the darkness, not letting himself lose to the powers of the shadows.

_So don't forget..._

Soon Luffy's face is covered with darkness, taking away his vision and sight. He slowly slips away into darkness.

_You are the one...who will open the door..._

...

* * *

L..fy

Lu..y

Luff.

Luffy

"Luffy! Wake up!" The voice echoes throughout his mind like a spiraling heart. Opening his eyes slowly Luffy shuts them back up to the pain of the light. Slowly letting his eyes redevelop he opens them once again, looking up at who was calling his name. Inuyasha and Ichigo were standing by his side looking down at him. Ichigo then repeats, "Luffy! You're awake!"

"Wh..wha...what happened..." Luffy says, sitting up straight. "I remember being in some dark place, then battling some giant monster..."

"Monster? These people said you just past out. After taking care of all those weaklings we came to see if you were still kickin'." Inuyasha says to the rubber man. Looking outside he sees Allen on top of a building. His eye is still active, meaning he's probably searching for more.

"Look, if you're gonna get scared on us then just stay back on the train," Inuyasha tells him, turning back around to stare at him. "You're nothing more than a nuisance."

"Nuisance!?" Luffy throws a punch at the dog demon's jaw, knocking him down onto the ground. This starts another fight between the monkey and the dog.

Ichigo keeps his face from watching them. "Shut up, will you two? You're more annoying together than apart..."

"Ichigo." Allen walks up to the building the others are in, and notices the brawl between the two opposing forces. "So Luffy woke up. What's going on?"

"It's the simple matter of a monkey vs. a dog; neither can stand the other and will fight the other for various periods of time." Turning back around to stare at Inuyasha and Luffy, who was biting his silvery haired head, Ichigo could feel himself tense up in anger. "These two idiots are no different."

"Take that back!"

"No fucking way!!"

Ichigo and Allen sigh simultaneously, watching Luffy and Inuyasha not get along. Turning towards the opening Allen's eye once again reacts just like before. This time only one figure appears on his monocle.

"Guys, there's one more around. We're gonna have to watch our backs." Allen says, turning left and right to find the Akuma or Heartless.

Ichigo holds Zangetsu with both hands, preparing himself for the fight that would happen. Inuyasha and Luffy stop fighting long enough to understand what they were doing. Inuyasha then pushes off the rubber monkey and draws Tessaiga. "Where are they?"

"I...don't know...it seems to be hiding..."

"Let's search the town for them," Luffy says, then turns back to the other people. "You people have to stay back."

The bystanders nod in agreement, as Luffy and the others run off to search for the single Heartless that could be hiding in this town.

Running across town the crew is shocked to find no Heartless around. Allen says, "I can't seem to find it. It didn't leave, yet-"

"Oi, you guys." The four turn their heads around to see a person wrapped in a black cloak looking down at them. The hood seems to cover their entire face.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asks him, pointing Tessaiga at him. Allen looks up in shock.

"That's him! That's the Heartless that I could see." Allen says, his eye telling him that this is the person.

"Heartless?" The person seems surprised to be called that word. "You're mistaken. I'm no Heartless. I could never be one of those brainless weaklings."

"Then you must be a plain old Akuma!" Inuyasha says, Tessaiga becoming a giant fang now. 'Why does this guy smell like flowers?'

"You all are the people the Earl and Aizen told us about? That can't be so..." Inuyasha jumps high up in the air at him, holding his fang sword above his head.

"**Kaze no Kizu**(Scar of Wind)!!" Inuyasha swings his blade down, releasing four separate streams of energy at the man. He takes the hit head on, bursting into multiple rose petals after the attack subsides.

He then reappears in a burst of rose petals above the sky. 'He turned into petals to avoid damage...no wait, he just '

The man stays floating up in the sky, staring down at the Hanyou. "Do you really think you should be fighting me? After all, a group of Heartless are already heading towards the Keyhole."

These words cause a panic to arise within Allen and Ichigo to tense. Luffy falls deep in thought about the relation to this 'Keyhole' and the 'Keyblade' from that dream. Inuyasha didn't seem like he cared.

"Ha! So what? You're obviously working for Naraku and those other freaks," Inuyasha's sword begins to have wind scrape along the edges. "Do you really think we'd let you go just because of that!?"

"Are you sure about that?" The man says, as he holds his hand out and a flash of light pops around it. Soon a pink and red bladed scythe with a green slanted handle appears in his hands accompanied by a flurry of rose petals.

"If you waste time on me, you'll lose this world and disappear into darkness," He says to them, as he pulls his hood down. To them he reveals himself a man with salmon-pink spiky hair that flows to his shoulders. "I'm positive it's best to go after them in the mountain."

"Inuyasha! If what he says is true, then this world will be destroyed along with us!" Allen tries to convince the angered dog man. Inuyasha turns his head to face him.

"You guys go handle that; I'll capture pinkie here and get some answers." Inuyasha swings his sword up above his head, as the wind around it starts to swirl even more violently.

"But Inuyasha, we have to-" Allen is about to run up to him and pull him along, but Ichigo grabs his shoulder to stop him.

"Leave him. If he says he can do it, then we'll take his word for it," Ichigo then grabs Luffy's arm, after wrapping Zangetsu up and placing it on his back, and turns his head to face Inuyasha. "Dog boy, don't die on us ok? We'll be back once we try and seal the Keyhole."

And with that, he disappears with the use of Shunpou, taking Luffy and Allen with him. Inuyasha then focuses his attention on the man above him. "Here I come, demon!"

* * *

Kenshin: Well there you go. Hope you like it.

Haou: And with that, we bid you Ade. Have fun waiting for the next chapter to appear, which will be pretty soon.


	4. Keyhole 4

**_Anime Hearts: Darkness of Pure Hearts_**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted by Eiichiro Oda, Takahashi Rumiko, Square Enix, Disney, Hoshino Katsura, and Tite Kubo.

BIG NOTICE: If you would like for this story to continue then please visit my webpage and vote on the poll. It will depict what world the four heroes will go to after this world. On to the show!

_**Keyhole 4: The Assassin Whose Knife is Graceful Part 1**_

* * *

"I am Numeral XI, the _Yuga-Naru Kyojin_(The Assassin's Dagger Becomes Graceful), Marluxia. Nice to meet you Inuyasha." He says to him, descending to a more leveled playing field before Inuyasha.

Inuyasha does not hesitate in the slightest to swing his sword down, yelling, "**Kaze no Kizu**!!"

The swing releases five streams of golden energy at Marluxia, who just stood there without a care in the world. "This is all he can do?"

The Wind Scar strikes him on target, dispersing him into tiny petals. "Did I get him that time?!"

A burst of petals collaborated by a swirl of dark energy appears behind Inuyasha, as Marluxia pops out quickly. He rushes after the clueless half demon, ready to cleave him in two. Inuyasha sees this and dodges by jumping away in the air.

Marluxia explodes into petals once more, then appears before Inuyasha with a deadly grin upon his face. "Trying to run away, are you?"

Marluxia swings his scythe multiple times; to which Inuyasha is forced to block by holding his sword up in a defensive stance. He then swings Tessaiga when he stops finally, but misses and gets cut on his left arm on the other side of his elbow.

Landing, Inuyasha grits his teeth to try and deal with the pain, staring at the still flying Marluxia. "What's wrong Hanyou? Are you too weak to handle me?"

"Dammit...he's obviously stronger than the others...maybe he's not a Heartless afterall." Tessaiga begins to crystallize completely over, as he lifts it over his head and above his back.

"Before I make a carcass out of you, tell me something; what exactly are you?" He asks the graceful assassin who perks his ears to listen good.

"You reek of a Heartless' scent, but you're different compared to them. Where as those things back there were like mindless servants, you seem to have a will of your own and a perfect human form; who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha's words go through Marluxia's mind calmly, allowing him to perfectly answer him once he can bring out the right answer.

Smirking he says to the Hanyou, "I'm just an empty husk that has gained the elemental power of flowers through sheer will alone; I'm just a Nobody."

"Nobody huh?" Inuyasha smiles deviously. "Good; then you won't be missed! **Kongousouha**!!"

Upon swinging his sword he releases a swarm of diamond spears at him. Holding his scythe up before him multiple rose petals appear in front of him. Each one of them blocks the spears, exploding upon contact. As smoke arises to block the dog boy's vision of him, Inuyasha holds his hands up to avoid his eyes being struck by smoke.

'_He smells of flowers and a different type of Heartless; he should be easy to find._' He muses in his mind, as his sword turns back into a regular fang. Running into the smog he braves through the black smoke, smiling as he finally reaches what he believes to be Marluxia.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha slashes Tessaiga at where he is hitting, and upon having the smoke cleared all he hits is a giant rose. '_He got me to attack this instead! But where-_'

Seconds later a not so small amount of blood is seem splashing up into the air, and Inuyasha's screams could be heard erupting in the air.

* * *

Volcano...

The three others have reached the foot of the volcano, where they are to find and try to seal the Keyhole inside. Of course they had no idea how to, but that wasn't important now. Ichigo lets go of both Allen and Luffy, and runs towards the hole leading inside the volcano. As he comes into view of the hole, he unravels Zangetsu and destroys the Heartless in his way.

"The cost in clear guys. Let's keep moving." Ichigo says, turning back to face the others. Allen's eye begins to activate due to the innumerous Heartless inside the cave, and even picks up some Akuma.

"There are alot more inside. We'll have to be careful." Allen speaks to his friends. He runs inside the cave of the volcano alongside Ichigo while Luffy trails behind, catching up with incredible speed.

Inside the volcano's cave they are surprised to find that it isn't as hot as they expected; infact the volcano seems inactive inside. Allen is the one who leads the three through the cave, being the one who can tell if an ambush arrives.

Ichigo is next in line, since his swordsmanship is strong and his speed surpasses the others, he can move past Allen or pull both of them to safety if necessary. Luffy brings up the rear since being the strongest in raw brute strength he can fight when the others can't.

The trio soon spot red light appearing at the end of the cave section they are traveling through. Ichigo tenses upon realization of what it could be. "It seems this volcano is more active than you would expect."

"You think they could be in there?" Luffy says to them, as they rush farther towards the light.

Upon reaching it, they come into vision of a pool of lava. There also seems to be some rock platforms on the surface of the lava, but other than that nothing else; except for the various flying Heartless flying above the lava.

The Heartless catch sight of our heroes and attack them; they consist of Watchbots and a different type of Heartless they've never seen before. They were snakelike in appearance, with black and red streaked skin, but had arms and were able to survive in the lava.

The Watchbot Heartless fire at the group, leaving Ichigo to pushing the two back and jumping into the air. Being a Shinigami he is able to fly, allowing him to head straight for the Heartless. He easily cleaves one in two, following up with another strike.

Allen rushes back to the exit of the cave, his white hand held forward. "**Clown Belt**!"

Multiple threads shoot out from his cowl and arm, piercing through multiple Heartless that were trying to swarm around Ichigo and destroying them. He then jumps onto one of the rock platforms after the threads return to him. Allen leaps into the air and slashes at a snake Heartless, reducing it to nothing but...well nothing, landing back on another platform afterwards.

"You know, this is actually too easy. Why is that?" Allen says to Ichigo after slashing another apart.

Ichigo turns back to the Exorcist while still in midair. "These things are rather pathetic. Are the stronger ones really here?"

"Dunno. **Cross Grave**!" Allen's attack reduces the amount of Heartless in the room by more than half, leaving one last snake Heartless in the way. It returns back into the flaming sea, hoping to use that as a cover.

"You're not getting away! **Getsuga Tenshou**!!" This attack splits the sea of fire apart from one another, like Moses did with the Red Sea in Egypt.

The attack allows them to spot the snake Heartless' position. Allen jumps above it and slashes his claw at it, shouting "**Crown Edge**!"

Multiple rings of energy fly after the snake, destroying the tail part of its body. The Heartless fires a blast of fire at the floating Exorcist, who could hardly dodge due to being in midair.

"Allen!" Ichigo flies towards the white haired boy, grabbing his shoulders and getting him out of the way. The lava sea finally comes back to normal, leaving the snake to hide once more.

"Damn this thing. We'll never get a good hit without being able to bear the fire." Allen mutters to himself, realizing how challenging the situation is. Ichigo realizes it, but Luffy...well let's just say he's so bored he's asleep.

Infact he is asleep; has been the whole time. He was also oblivious to a man in a hood walking up by him. "Damn. I was hoping Marluxia would stall them long enough."

'_It's been two days since we were brought back to life, and under that fat guy's order. He even brought back our superior and forced him as his personal servant._' He thinks in rage. Looking down at the rubber man he sighs.

"This human is the only one I haven't seen fight. He should know I'm here, yet he hasn't gotten up to fight me. Either he knows I don't need to hurt him, or he's just stupid..." The man turns to face the fight going on in the lava cavern, watching the fight go on with little haste.

Holding his hand forward a bright light flashes before it, as a light blue shield appears in his grip. "Seems I'll have to wake him up."

Allen is just about to make another assault at the hidden snake Heartless, when his eye picks up another figure coming up from behind him. Turning around he spots someone beside the sleeping Luffy, and pales when he discovers that it is someone different from the guy they saw earlier.

"Luffy!" Allen jumps towards the rocky hall, leaving Ichigo to fight against the Heartless alone.

"Hey wait! Where are you-" A blast of fire shoots out from the lava, searing Ichigo badly. The Shinigami crashes against the upper walls of the cave, small amounts of blood spitting out from his mouth. HE falls down, but doesn't get too far to land on a platform adorned to the wall. '_Damn...it. That stupid bastard is really pushing it!_'

Back with Allen he comes before the shield wielding man, staring intently at him. Looking at him, his left eye reveals to the Exorcist a dark rising shadow; almost in the form of a face. It was the exact same thing he saw when he looked at that other one. '_This Heartless, is suffering more than a level four._'

"Who are you? You're not the last guy who was fighting Inuyasha are you?" Allen questions, pointing his claw arm at the strange fellow.

The cloaked man stares at Allen, not surprised to be found out. "You're the Exorcist; the one whose left eye sees the suffering hearts and souls of the Earl's Akuma."

"You know the Earl; which means you must be working for him after all. Prepare to have your soul saved!" Allen reaps his claw at the man, who blocks with his shield. Upon impact his hand suddenly freezes all the way to his shoulder.

"Ice?" Allen, shocked by his power, pulls his black arm away quickly. After a few twitches he is able to flex his arm and break the ice off of him. "So, you all possess the power of ice, or is that a trait special only to you?"

"...I'm the only one of the remaining 11 that can use ice. I'm amazed you were able to break it; meaning that arm of yours must be your Innocence." Suddenly ice begins to form up from under Allen's legs, locking his legs in place from moving. "Also, I'm guessing it's only on your arm. The fact that you can't break your legs free like your arm is a hint."

"You seem to be rather collective; you're trying to analyze my actions probably..." Allen holds his right white clothed hand at the ice user. "**Clown Belt**!"

Multiple threads shoot out from his arm and cowl, having them spear after him. The cloaked man holds his shield up, blocking the spears coming at him. They don't pierce through it, but the attacks are strong enough to push him back. "So, that cowl and arm are also a part of your Innocence as well."

"What exactly are you?" Allen asks him, then realizes that the threads freeze up and trail back to him. He pulls his weapon back and retreats it into his cowl. "Tell me now! **Cross Grave**!"

By swiping his claw arm he draws a cross, but because he holds his shield up and blocks the attack it gets destroyed instead. The shield shatters into shards of ice. "A detonating explosion that fatally slashes whatever you slash at; impressive."

The man holds his hands up in the air, as the shards of ice reform together and become the shield again. "It would only work on weak Heartless and lesser Nobodies."

"Nobodies?" Allen was shocked by the words. Could he be what he just said before? "What is a Nobody?"

"...damn. I said too much already..." He then backs away from Allen, as a pool of darkness appears behind him.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"If you see Marluxia tell him I gathered enough data. I'll be looking for the runaway Axel." And with that, he walks inside the darkness, disappearing without a trace.

"Damn. He got away, and I'm still stuck here." He then takes a good look at the ice around his leg, noticing that he could kick free due to the heat around him. Using his claws he cuts the ice up, feeling some blood drip down. That's when he realizes something; "Ichigo!"

Allen was about to run in after him, when he sees a sea of liquid fire, also called lava, coming after him.

* * *

Inuyasha...

"Wow. I'm amazed you could survive." Marluxia says to Inuyasha, holding his scythe towards the injured hanyou.

"Shut up damn you!" Inuyasha cluthes his chest with his free hand, in which case is his left, allowing it to be drenched in blood.

"You can't fight back can you? You're in pain. Can you really make it back to your friends?" Marluxia taunts the dog boy sadistically, smiling as he does so. He walks away from him, heading towards the volcano where the action is suppose to be.

"Don't turn your back on me! **Hijin Kesso**(Claws of Blood)!" Upon raking his bloody hand at Marluxia, multiple shuriken blades fire after him.

Of course the graceful assassin could easily dodge such weak attacks, but it would be much more fun to humiliate him. Holding his scythe up he spins around, reaping his weapon through the blades. He continues his spin and leaps at Inuyasha with a final strike. But the dog demon has already made a plan to counter; Inuyasha grabs onto the scythe's blade, preventing him from moving and escaping.

"I see; you can't disappear into petals if a part of you or your weapon is held in place." Inuyasha brings Tessaiga up before Marluxia, as wind scrapes across the fang. "Then you won't be able to dodge this; **Kaze no Kizu**!"

The devastating blast completely covers Marluxia, blinding Inuyasha from seeing him. As he was consumed by the petals he smirks at the dog demon. The Kaze no Kizu's explosion finally subsides, showing nothing left from the destruction. A tired Inuyasha stabs his sword into the ground, then lets it go to plop down on his butt. The sword reverts back into a normal katana.

"Damn. That guy(huff) was such a pain(huff) in the ass. But now(huff) he won't be(huff) returning..." He says through breathes. He grabs Tessaiga and sheathes it inside his scabbard, ready to rejoin the others.

"Who won't be returning?" Inuyasha turns around in shock to look at the rose assassin. It seems he got damaged somehow by the attack, but it was only enough to scrape his clothes a bit.

"How the fuck are you still alive?!" Inuyasha places his hands onto Tessaiga, jumping back to prepare another round with him.

"Well...I've had enough fun. I need to wrap this up fast." Marluxia holds up his scythe above his head, and swings it at him. Inuyasha blocks quickly with Tessaiga, and the two continue battling.

The assassin pushes the hanyou backwards, then heaves it above his head once more. Upon slashing it down at a powerful speed, he releases a pink slashing shockwave, ready to cut the demon boy in half.

"So that's how you wanna play it," His blade starts to change color once again, this time turning as pitch dark as the night sky. The black Tessaiga resembles space itself; starlike spots were present on the sword. It was like a miniature universe. "Take this: **Meidou Zangetsuha**(Dark Path of the Dawning Moon Blast)!!"

* * *

Ichigo...

"Damn it!" Ichigo holds his sword with both hands, then flies down to face the still surfacing Heartless.

"I've had enough of you; Bankai!" The Shinigami points his sword at it, as the cloth wraps around his right arm. Suddenly light blue energy explodes out from within him, completely surrounding his body and engulfing him with pure reiatsu. Seconds pass and no soon did the energy change color and type; it was as if dark fire had completely consumed him.

The darkness recedes into his body, revealing Ichigo in completely different clothing; He is now wearing a black jacket that drapes on his back, doubling as a cape of some sort. The inside was red, although he possesses no shirt underneath. He also has black baggy hakama and wooden sandals. His sword also changes as well; it now resembles an actual meitou katana. The blade, the guard, which resembles a manji, even most of the hilt and the broken chain at the end is a dark shallow abyssal night only the Black Tessaiga can match.

"**_Tensa Zangetsu._**(Heavenly Chains of the Slicing Moon)" Ichigo grips his black sword tighter, then disappears within a flash of black light. The black shinigami comes before the Heartless before it could disappear within the lava, stabbing it in the emblem. The beast cries out in pain before slipping back under the sea of fire.

"That won't work this time; **Getsuga Tenshou**!!" Ichigo slashes his black sword at the pool, releases a powerful shockwave. The only difference is that the attack is as black and red as his clothes. The attack splits the river in half like before, but it also cuts deeper into the scarred earth below and has the sea climb up the sides much higher than before.

The rising fire water also splashes into the hole that holds Luffy and Allen. Ichigo though didn't realize this, and releases a second Getsuga Tenshou at the creature. The attack swallows the Heartless whole, trapping it in a burning spacial world of pain and torture as it slowly gets destroyed by the attack. The attack also leaves many black scars all over the magma rocks and walls.

Back with Allen he jumps in front of Luffy and draws a downward line in front of them. He does so two more times and they begin to turn into crosses. The Cross Graves block the lava flow from cinging their bodies, protecting them from being burned alive.

It is at this moment that Luffy wakes up, and notices that he's surrounded by lava. So it's only natural that he reacts to this situation. "Eh? What's this red stuff meat juice?"

Wait, that wasn't normal at all!

Allen turns to face the rubberman, shocked at what he said. "Meat juice!! This is lava!! Where did you get a stupid idea like that?!"

"...dunno."

'What is wrong with this guy?'

* * *

Kenshin: Like I said before, please check out Space Hero's profile and vote for what you want to happen after this place.

Haou: Um, actually...he changed his name two days ago. He is now Silfarion the XIII Chaos, or was it Twilight...He really likes 13, chaos and twlight for some reason...

Kenshin: WHAT?! I just got use to calling him Space Hero of Chaos! Now he just ups and changes his name!? He's not Noah Gabriel!


	5. Keyhole 5

**_Anime Hearts: Darkness of Pure Hearts_**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Bleach, Inuyasha, or D. Gray Man. Also I do not claim ownership over Kingdom Hearts.

Kenshin: We're still waiting for a good amount of votes to appear on the profile for a stern decision. We'll wait until the next chapter for a winner. On with the show!

**_Keyhole 5: The Assassin Whose Knife is Graceful Part 2_**

* * *

"**Meidou Zangetsuha**!"

Inuyasha swings his black sword downward, releasing multiple blades of darkness resembling his sword at the attack Marluxia used. His move consumes the blow and stops it, as the rest go after the assassin.

Marluxia, surprised to see his attack fail and to see him use a different move, bursts into petals to escape. But he wasn't that quick to use it and ends up having his free arm destroyed. Popping up far away from Inuyasha the cloaked man holds where his right arm was cut off. Looking around he sees that the arm is gone as well; not even ashes or blood.

He then understands what happens and turns to the Hanyou, saying, "I see. That attack cuts open pathways that devour what they touch. Lucky for me I got out of the way."

"Ha! From what I see you ain't so damn lucky! How can you fight me without your arm?" Inuyasha gloats, his sword reverting back into a regular fang. Just as soon as he said that though Marluxia's right shoulder was consumed by darkness, which resembled black and white flower thorns. After a few seconds his arm is shown to be back and undamaged.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha cringes in rage at his futile attempts to destroy this guy. Marluxia on the other hand chuckles at Inuyasha's uselessness.

'Damn! **Kaze no Kizu** and **Kongousouha** don't work, and he revived from **Meidou Zangetsuha** so easily! Why can't I hurt him?!' Inuyasha's thoughts were rattled on how to defeat this fast flower foe.

Marluxia heaves his scythe up above his head with one arm, and stares dead at the hanyou. "Here I come, hanyou!"

The second he said that Inuyasha slams Tessaiga down onto the ground, releasing a powerful swirling stream of golden wind. It travels towards Marluxia just as he was about to rush after him, but flinches upon seeing the kenatsu technique blasted at him. He barely is able to dodge in time, and has part of his uniform messed up.

His coat instantly repairs itself. But before Marluxia could care about that, Inuyasha was no where in sight. Looking around he finds no one. Then looking up above him he spots Inuyasha coming down with his Tessaiga in hand. "Take this!!"

"When did he get up there?" Marluxia holds his scythe up to block, but the force of the strike pushes his arms down. The tip of the sword cuts into his shoulder, causing blood to bleed out his wound.

Frantic for escaping, Marluxia bursts into petals to get away from the dangerous hanyou. He reappears on a building behind Inuyasha. "It seems this round would be a draw. I'll be back to finish you off." A pool of darkness appears behind him.

"Hey wait! Get back here!" Inuyasha calls out to him, pointing Tessaiga at him.

"I'm sure Vexen has awaken that Heartless anyway." The Nobody mumbles to himself, entering inside and disappearing from Inuyasha's senses. The dark matter goes away as well.

"Damn. He got away," Inuyasha sheathes Tessaiga away, and looks out at the volcano. "but more importantly, what he mean just then?"

'He muttered to himself that some Vexen guy awoke a Heartless...does this mean the others are in danger?'

Ichigo, Allen, and Luffy...

"That takes care of that." Ichigo says to himself, standing above the lava in midair.

"Ichigo!" Allen calls out, prompting the Shinigami to turn and look at him.

"Oh, Allen. You guys alright?" He asks them. Allen stares in wonder at his transformation. Ichigo notices this and says, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" Allen asks him, noticing his weird clothes. The clothes, his aura, even his sword has changed.

Ichigo falters his face upon hearing the skirt comment. "Skir-This is my Bankai, the strongest power and last transformation of a Zanpaku toh. It brings out a Shinigami's full strength and powers them up five times normal strength."

"So, you've basically powered up?" Luffy asks, interjecting into their dialogue.

Ichigo nods. "Yeah, basically. All Shinigami can use Bankai, but only those who train long enough to gain it. I only gained mine due to a training ability by Urahara-san, which allowed me to reach Bankai in less than 2 days."

Both Luffy and Allen stare at Ichigo blankly, seeming disappointed for some reason. "What the hell is with those death-panned glares?"

"You cheated." Those words strike deep into the base of Ichigo's skull; infact if the words were put in a word bubble it would pierce right down his head and out his chin.

"So what?! I had no choice but to shorten the time!" Ichigo shouts back at them. Allen and Luffy turn away from him as if ashamed by him, leaving the Shinigami to let sweat fall down his hair.

"I can't believe Ichigo is a cheater." Luffy says depressingly.

"Who would have thought? I figured he would be such an honorable guy." Allen speaks in the same tone.

"Kiss my ass." Ichigo mutters in an emo-like voice.

"Anyway," Allen returns to his normal state, deactivating his Innocence. "Where is this Keyhole we're looking for?"

"I don't know. I think it's somewhere deep inside this volcano." Ichigo then rushes down beside the others, almost appearing as a flash of darkness. His speed is so amazing only Luffy could track his movements. This was probably due to him being so use to fighting against Lucci.

'Soru?' He thinks to himself, seeing a resemblence to the move and Ichigo's speed.

The Shinigami comes before the two. "Let's get a move on guys. We'll probably find more Heartless around somewhere."

Ichigo then leads the others down the tunnel, having Luffy and Allen follow in that order. "So Ichigo, why did you have to cheat to achieve this...Bankai?"

Ichigo pauses for a minute, not even moving as he began to process his next sentence. Allen's question must have gotten to him somehow. "Eh? Ichigo?" Luffy asks.

"...I did it to save a friend." He suddenly says. This grasps his new friends' attention.

"A friend?" - Luffy

"A girl; she once saved my life for no reason at all, and gave me the power to defend my family. I could never pay her back for what she did." Ichigo begins, reminiscing about what happened about six months ago.

"Then one day, she was tried by her overseers and sentenced to death because of me, by giving her powers to a mere human. There's no way I would not feel guilty. So me and my friends stormed Soul Society to stop the execution, and it wasn't until I got there that I needed Bankai as soon as possible."

Luffy stops moving entirely along with Allen. Luffy is staring at Ichigo with an unpredictable expression, like his words got to him somehow. This is the type of person Luffy admires most. Allen then asks, "Ichigo...was your rescue successful?"

"...she's alive if that's what you mean..." Ichigo then continues walking forward, causing Allen to rush and catch up. "Anyway we have to find Inuyasha and this Keyhole and discover a way to 'lock' it."

"Key..." Luffy thinks over back to his dream, remembering the Key sword he had before. "Will I be able to bring it out again..."

"Luffy!" Allen calls back to him, bringing the rubber man out of his intent thinking, "You just gonna stand there acting like you're thinking?"

"Oi, hold up!" Luffy runs up to the guys, making sure not to be left behind.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"What's this!?" Enel bellows, standing before both Marluxia and a hooded man wearing the same clothes as him. "Not only did you not find the Keyhole, but you also failed to kill at least one of those fools!?"

"...I'm sorry...Enel-san." Marluxia says, to which the thunder user slams his pole on top of his skull.

"You are not to address me in such a way. For lowly servants like you I am to be called Kaminari.(Lightning or Thunder in Japanese, but can also be used to mean just God.)" Enel becons to him, as his right hand charges with electricity.

"Eneru..." A voice calls out, prompting him to turn his eyes to the left to see who it was. He catches the sight of Naraku, "What good would it do to dispose of two stilll working tools?"

"It's Enel, but I have a feeling you're forgetting that on purpose..." Enel holds his hand before Naraku, almost in a threatening manner. "These useless devices made by the Earl and my power could not do their orders. They've let the fools alone to find the Keyhole and nothing is there to stop them!"

"We didn't exactly leave them alone." The hooded Nobody says. Enel and Naraku, along with Marluxia, stare at him.

Enel then asks, "What does that mean, Vexen?"

The man then takes off his hood. He reveals himself to possess a darker blond tan color that resembled brown, and a lighter skin tint than Marluxia. "While Marluxia was suppose to stall atleast two of them, I was studying the area in search for a way to power up a fire Heartless I left there. I also studied some of their abilities."

"Is that so?" Enel eyes Vexen, staring into his intelligent eyes. "You still left them alone with the Keyhole. If there is the slightest chance they can destroy that Heartless then they'll have it in their possession!"

"I doubt it. There's no way they could seal it up anyway." Marluxia intrudes this time. "I may not have that much memory from when I was alive for the first time as a Nobody, but I do know that the Keyhole to a world can only be locked up by the Keyblade. From what the Earl and Aizen-sama has told us, none of these four have ever been able to use a Keyblade before."

"I agree; One of them can't even battle the Akuma or Heartless let alone free their hearts and souls, so that only leads us to focusing on three of them." Vexen states this time.

"That is quite true," Naraku smirks deviously. "Regardless though, we aren't to underestimate Inuyasha and his Innocence empowered Tessaiga. Isn't that what you believe; his sword engraved with Innocence by Kami to battle Heartless and Akuma?"

"...Yes. He was able to destroy both Akuma and Heartless." Marluxia states, remembering Inuyasha's power.

"Do not look down on the Straw Hat wielder." A voice says from within the shadows behind them. Naraku and Enel see this to be the Earl, due to seeing his glasses and teeth.

"You're here early. How did the experiment go this time?" Naraku asks the hidden 'person'. Earl comes out from beneath the nightshade of darkness and appears before his servants with another weird top hat.

"Perfect; We'll be able to use our first experiment immediately. He's in there with Aizen-pon." The Earl chuckles warmfully like the way a kind uncle would, having his glasses gleam in the moonlight outside.

"That's good; What about Numeral VIII, the one who escaped?" Naraku asks him, then turns back to Enel. The lightning 'god' scuffs at his snarky attitude.

"It does not concern me. Out of the 12 members revived the only one strong enough to put up a threat isn't even amongst them. He reunited back with his heart and other half of his soul and body. The one I destroyed was Xemnas, the leader and founder.

Now that I and Aizen have brought him back as an Arrancar he won't be making much trouble for us. This low level No. VIII is nothing even to the fools who wish to stop us. He'll be destroyed by his own nothingness and suffering." Earl finishes, chuckling once again in the same tone.

Enel turns to face Earl, finding something that he missed. "You said a few seconds ago to not underestimate the fourth human; if he does not possess a power that can cleanse the hearts and souls of our minions how can he be of much threat?"

"...Kami is no fool. She would never put a defenseless warrior in battle...there's something special about this human that she must have chosen him for..." The Earl thinks about what it could mean to bring in a human who only possesses powers from an Akuma no Mi and beyond super human strength.

* * *

Aizen...

The traitorous Shinigami and second leader of the group against Kami is standing before a glass dome. There was a collective husk of flesh matter swimming about in the pool. They were collecting together to make a human male form.

"A collection of Heartless given the powers of Hougyoku. Our plans are working perfectly." The husk of Heartless flesh soon becomes fully human, with some differences. After it completely forms, the glass breaks away and it falls before Aizen.

The human figure resembles a tall tan man with crimson spiky hair, which are brushed back upward just like a Saiyajins. He possesses dark blood red eyes, sharp vampiric canines, and razor blade finger nails that could cut through even steel like a hot knife through butter.

The middle of his chest possesses a black and red emblem, in the shape of a heart. He also has a mask made of bones hanging on his forehead. Aizen flicks his fingers, as one of the Nobodies in black overcoats kneels down and helps up the newly made person.

"Uh...uh...where...who...what am...I..." He asks himself, looking around for where he is. He looks up and sees Aizen and the man holding him.

"Wow. Who is this guy?" The person hidden in the coat asks. Aizen smirks.

"It's a collection of Pureblood Heartless artificially fused together with the Hougyoku to make an Emblem Heartless with the powers of a Shinigami. It was the idea me and the Earl made long ago." Aizen states, walking away from the person.

The nameless creation looks up at Aizen. "Who...who are you? Who am I?"

"You are Kyuketsuki Nikolai. Myself and the Earl have brought you back to life from the blackened hearts of the Heartless." He says to him as Nikolai rises up to one knee.

"Yes...master..." He says, bowing before the powerful former captain.

Aizen then turns to the Nobody in black. "I want you to train him, test his powers out."

"What, me? But I'm no good at fighting. Please choose someone else..." He asks, practically begging the Shinigami for someone else to fight him.

"Really?"

* * *

Back At Hakurei...

Ichigo, Luffy and Allen run down the tunnels of the volcano, searching for wherever this 'Keyhole' could be. Along the way Luffy stops so suddenly, holding his head in pain from having something pop up in his head.

Soon memories of being in that world of darkness appear within his head. The Keyblade pops up as well. 'Keyblade...Keyblade...what the hell is going on? Wasn't that just a dream?'

Ichigo notices this and says, "Luffy? What are you doing?"

Luffy finally regains himself, just as Allen notices his pain. "I'm ok; Just a little nauseous from a dream I had..."

"Luffy..." Allen seems concerned about his friend.

Suddenly his eye begins to react and becomes a monocle. Turning around he spots Heartless and Akuma running down the tunnels away from them.

"It's them. Let's chase after 'em!" Ichigo uses Shunpou to chase after the creatures, leaving behind the others as if he was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey wait up!" Allen runs after Ichigo, using the powers of his eye to track down the dark monsters. Luffy follows behind.

Ichigo corners the Heartless and Akuma to the top of the volcano, with him flying above the opening. Allen and Luffy are standing on a ledge near the side of the volcano's peak.

"Found you bastards. Tell us where the Keyhole is!" He asks them. Being level one Akuma and Soldier and Knight Heartless, they couldn't really talk. "Now!"

"Ichigo," Allen says, "They can't talk; Only level two and up Akuma can. I doubt creatures like the Heartless have wills of their own."

"Fine; I'll destroy them then." Ichigo states, gripping his sword handle tight. Suddenly, the Akuma begin to fly away, as the Heartless poof away into darkness. This leads to the group becoming confused.

"What the?" Allen is confused from witnessing this action; weren't they suppose to fight them?

Luffy chuckles in triumph. "Did they chicken out because of our power?"

"You can't destroy them thou-"

**KA-BOOM**

A huge explosion resounds throughout the entire area, as soot rises up from the volcano in the form of a billowing cloud. A powerful tower of magma blasts up, taking on the form of a powerful three headed dog. The large, charcoal cerberus roars as it rises up, an emblem of the Heartless visible as its collar.

"So, we have to fight this thing huh? **Getsuga Tenshou**!" Ichigo releases a powerful stream of dark energy at the dog.

It retaliates by firing a stream of black fire from each mouth, easily stopping the attack and destroying it.

"Innocence, Activate!!" Allen activates his Anti Akuma weapon, then jumps up at the Cerberus. "**Clown Belt**!"

Multiple threads shoot after the dog Heartless, but don't pierce into its flesh. The middle head fires a ball of flames at Allen, to which is destroyed by a single stroke of Ichigo's sword.

"Damn! Even in Bankai Tensa Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshou can't even destroy a Heartless of this power!" Ichigo curses to himself, feeling inadequate for his lack of training.

"Ichigo, we need to work together to destroy this thing!" Allen says, landing on a ledge strong enough to hold him. He then turns to Luffy. "You should stay out of the way."

"Eh?!" Luffy, is once again, shot out from the action. The pirate couldn't do anything against it anyway, but to be automatically shot down is such a horrible thing.

Both Ichigo and Allen charge at the Cerberus.

* * *

Kenshin: Hey guess what?!  
Haou: What?

Kenshin: Silfarion graduated high school finally!! Now we can focus on college, getting a job, doing our fanfics and I can finally get a girlfriend!  
Haou: But we're not real. Besides, Silfarion has already created someone for you.

Manabu: Will I get a girlfriend?  
Haou: You're only 15. You're not even suppose to be in this timeline, future jumper.

Kenshin: Leave the kid out of this. It's not his fault he was pulled from the future! Read his past!  
Haou:...What past?


	6. Keyhole 6

**__****__**

Anime Hearts: Darkness of Pure Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Inuyasha, D. Gray-man, Bleach, Kingdom Hearts or any other anime put in this story.

Kenshin: Hey Haou guess what!  
Haou: What?

Kenshin: Inuyasha finally ended in Shonen Sundays! I was amazed by the emotional ending, and how everything turned out great in the end.  
Haou: Oh yeah, I read that. I was expecting the ending to turn out like Kagome would end up choosing to live with Inuyasha or her family, and end up living with dog boy forever...hey wait! What happened to Koga and why didn't he show up!?

Kenshin: Rumiko stopped putting him in the story. I guess Kouga gave up on Kagome. I think the question you should ask is why hasn't this story ended sooner. Let's start the story.

**_Keyhole 6: The Cosmology of The Heartless_**

* * *

Luffy sits by and watches the fight from the sidelines; Ichigo and Allen battle it out with the Cerberus Heartless.

"You take the left, I'll get the right; **Getsuga Tenshou**!" Ichigo fires a slash of dark energy at the three headed Heartless, aiming for the head on the far right.

"**Cross Grave**!" Allen's black arm glows brightly, then slashes to mark the left head with a cross.

The cross explodes and damages the left head as the Getsuga blasts the right. The dog roars in pain from the attacks received, as the smoke around its other heads clear to reveal none. Its two heads soon regenerates after drinking the lava it stood on. Both heads then fire flames of darkness at them.

Allen jumps away to dodge and Ichigo flies up to avoid it completely. As Allen lands, he receives a smack in the face by its tail upon swinging its body. Allen leaps after the Cerberus Heartless. "Try again!"

"This thing isn't gonna end!" Ichigo dives below with his sword pointed downward. Allen reaps his claw at the monster.

The left head bites and grabs Tensa Zangetsu while the middle chomps on Crown Clown. "Oi, let go!" Allen shouts at it, feeling pain from its teeth piercing into his non-real flesh.

The dog then spins around and throws them away, sending Ichigo into the sky and Allen into the volcano. "Allen!"

"Hold on!!" Luffy runs as close as he could and throws his arm at Allen, grabbing his leg and pulling him out from a fiery death. His stretchy arm retracts and pulls the Exorcist back to him.

"Thank you, Luffy." Allen says, standing back on firm ground now. Luffy chuckles, then returns to being determined.

"It seems your abilities aren't working on this type of Heartless." Luffy says after watching the battle.

"I know. It seems stronger than the normal variety we've faced, meaning we're gonna need more power...Innocence activate!" Allen's arm begins to glow brightly, as his cowl rises up from his back like it was alive. Luffy stares in shock at the amazing display.

His right hand grasps onto something tightly, which reveals to be a sword handle. Looking down one could see that he is now holding a black zweihander-type sword with a large white cross in the middle. You could also tell his left arm is gone now. The white cape wraps itself around his hand and adjusts itself around his body, concealing the arm of his that was missing. It also places its mask on top of Allen's head, snapping over his eyes like a perfect fit.

"**Sword of Exorcism**." Allen runs after the Cerberus Heartless, lifting the sword with ease as if it was nothing more than an extension of his own hand.

Allen slashes at the dog, which bites the sword with ease. Upon touching it, the dog quickly let's go, feeling pain from the sword's exterior. Allen then slashes at the dog's head, leaving a large scar where he cut. The strike does more than make it wobble in pain, as it stomps around in pain. It doesn't realize that its wobbling makes it fall down into the volcano.

"THAT WAS COOL!!" Luffy yells out, impressed by Allen's new weapon. Walker himself was amazed too.

"I can't believe that worked. I was expecting a backfire."

"What kinda sword is that?" Ichigo says to himself as he floats down to their level.

"Crown Clown exceeds 100 synchronization and turns into a large sword that I have to wield with one hand. It possesses the ability to exorcise the evil out of whatever it cuts." Allen's revelation about his weapon brings Ichigo to show his WTF face.

"The fact that it has a weird name and such a useful power only makes it worse." The shinigami says in defeat, not believing he would ever admit to that even if it was true.

"Well anyway, it seems he'll be done for. Let's try to find the Key-" Suddenly the ground around them starts to shake. The trio grip tight onto the volcano sides to make sure they don't fall.

"What's that? An earthquake?!" Luffy asks out of no where. It seems there's always someone out there who would ask this question.

The volcano begins to erupt high into the sky, piercing through to the atmospheric heavens above and cloaking the sky in an ominous blood red aurora. Up in the skies, there appears to be a black hole in the sky that resembles one that is specifically made for a key.

"A key hole? Is that what we're looking for?" Allen asks the others, looking up at the keyhole. Luffy stares blankly at it, almost in a daze.

"That must be it; otherwise why else would it look like one?" Ichigo rants, looking up at the keyhole.

Luffy continues to stare in a daze, as random words go through his mind;

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

_Use...the...Keyblade..._

_'Key...blade...'_

"Oi, Straw Hat. You alright?" Ichigo asks him, noticing his daze. Luffy stands up closer to the volcano's entrance, and holds his hand out.

"What's Luffy doing?" Allen is confused to his actions. What could the pirate be trying to do?

Before anything could happen, the dog Heartless from before rises up and snarls at Luffy, causing him to lose his concentration. Ichigo and Allen become shocked by its sudden appearance, and the fact that it was missing a head.

"Guess that sword of yours isn't as perfect as you thought." Ichigo mentions, as dark energy spikes around his body.

"Ichigo, we can't be so flippant in this fight. This guy survived a direct exorcism, so it must be stronger than we originally thought." Allen runs after the Cerberus as it tries to attack Luffy, his sword reverting back into a claw arm.

"**Kaze no Kizu**!!" A voice shouts. A vicious stream of energy strikes the Heartless, piercing into its dark flesh and tearing it apart. The Heartless regains its body though.

Allen, Luffy and Ichigo turn to see Inuyasha coming up the side of the volcano to them. "Yo, what's up?"

"Inuyasha! What took you? Where's that guy from before?" Allen asks, remembering what the dog boy was doing before they left him.

"Oh shut up! He ran away!" Inuyasha says, then turns to face the Heartless. It roars in anger.

"Inuyasha, get it to stop attacking us!"

"What?! How the hell would I know how to do that?!" Inuyasha replies to Luffy.

"Well you two are dogs right?"

"SO FUCKING WHAT?!"

The dog Heartless fires flames of darkness at them, bringing Inuyasha and Luffy to jump out of the way.

"**Gomu Gomu no Muchi**!"

"**Kongousouha**!"

Both of their attacks hit head on; Inuyasha releasing spears of adament to pierce through the Cerberus' hide, and Luffy's leg stretching long enough to clobber both heads at once. The Straw Hat pirate retracts his leg, as the dog Heartless rolls down the side of the volcano. Its claws stab into the side, slowing down its descent until it stops completely. The holes from the adament barrage start to heal up, as Inuyasha's Tessaiga loses its crystalization.

"It smells like a Heartless; is that what it is?" Inuyasha asks his comrads, as Luffy climbs slowly up towards the volcano's ringshaped opening, still in a daze. His hand stretches out, not the way he would do it with his powers, and light collects around the palm of his hand.

Ichigo and Allen were fixiated on Luffy, and surprised by his sudden ability. 'What's he up to?'

Suddenly, light flashes brightly in his hand, taking the form of a sword-like item. After the light dies out, it is revealed that he possesses a weapon in his hand; it is a key-shaped weapon with a large golden guard around the hilt and a silver key-like blade attatched to it. There is also a key-chain at the bottom of the sword.

'The Key...blade...it's the same weapon as in my dream...' Luffy looks over the weapon, pondering over its looks and appearance.

Ichigo stares at the key sword in Luffy's possession, shocked to find that he kept something like that to himself.

Allen blinks with perplexity at the astounding appearance of the Keyblade, mouthing the word, 'wow'.

Inuyasha gazes alongside the others in that same facial expression as he usually does.

The Heartless bows down away from Luffy, slowly losing its grip on the side of the volcano. Ichigo notices this. 'It's like it's afraid of that sword...wait! Is that the-'

"Luffy! Use that to destroy the Heartless!" Allen shouts out to him. It seems he understands what it is. Luffy, still in a daze, turns to face the Heartless, and throws the Keyblade at it like he was some expert jounin. The Keyblade goes straight through the Cerberus, cleaving it in two. The fire dog dissolves away into the air, as a glowing heart surrounded by blue swirling light energy floats into the sky.

The Keyblade reappears back into Luffy's hand. Back out of his daze, Luffy looks over his weapon. "How did I do that?"

"Whoa...a Heartless that was hard even for me...was beaten by a pirate..." Ichigo says to himself, as he stares at Monkey D. Luffy.

"Luffy!" Allen calls out, jumping up from ledge to ledge to reach him. Upon reaching him he says, "What is that thing?"

"Dunno." He replies as he looks down at the sword.

The Keyblade then shakes violently in his hands, pointing up into the sky directly above the volcano. The Keyblade's point begins to collect swirling lights of energy before it, then fires as a spiraling straight beam of pure sapphire light tunneling through the crimson skies and stabs into the keyhole.

The keyhole glows brightly with energy. The sound of a key locking a door resounds before the entire world. The keyhole disappears from existence before the four world hoppers, and the Keyblade vanishes from Luffy's hands into a burst of light.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asks, confused to what was going on.

"I don't know..." Luffy says like the blank slate he is.

"Well how did you summon that weapon?" Ichigo looks at Luffy. He didn't know anything that was going on though.

"No clue." Luffy says once again.

"But then how did you know to throw it at that Cerberus?" Allen this time states. Luffy once more shrugs.

"I guess, it was instincts?"

"Instincts?!" They all shout out in unison.

"That was the Keyblade; the only weapon to possess the highest synchronization of my power." A voice informs the four. They each turn their heads over to see who said that, and spot a weird white animal with an orange drill-shaped nose, black and hollow beady eyes, and dog paws. It was rapidly shaking violently and smiling.

Instantly, their faces show immense confusion and shock, evident by their jaws slumped onto the ground, and their eyeballs missing pupils.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"

"This guy here is Plue. He's the pilot of Big 001." Says the same voice. This one though is coming from behind them.

The figure shows itself to be a beautiful woman about the age of 18. Her facial traits, hair, and clothing are the same as Kami's.

Although, Inuyasha is the first to realize this after sniffing her. "Wait, Kami! What are you doing here, and why do you look older?"

"WHAT!? That's Kami!?" Luffy screams out, his eyes popping from their sockets.

"What is that dog suppose to be?" Allen asks, staring at Plue.

"Nevermind that. What about that 'Keyblade' thing you said?" Ichigo states.

"All will be reveald in time. If you wish to know, follow me to Big 001."

* * *

Big 001...

"Monkey D. Luffy, you have been chosen by the Keyblade to be its new wielder." Kami says to the four, sitting in a chair inside of Big 001. Before her are the four fighters sent to battle the Heartless and beside her is Plue.

Luffy stares at the omnipotent ruler in dull confusion. "Me chosen? How does a sword choose someone?"

"The Keyblade is a living weapon made with the height of my power. The original weapon designed to combat darkness and free the corrupted souls and hearts of all manner of creatures; the Kingdom Key Keyblade." She then holds her hand forward, as the same Keyblade as before appears in her hands.

"The Kingdom Key?" Inuyasha mutters to himself, staring at the sword in the God's hand.

"That is it's name; the original Keyblade. This sword may not look sharp at first, but in the hands of a master it can cut even through diamonds and things that cannot be. A Keyblade appears in the user's hand when it needs to or when the owner summons it." She explains to them, spinning the blade in her hand. Ichigo stares at the Keyblade as well as Zangetsu.

"Well what about that keyhole thing up there? What happened to it?" Kami looks at Luffy as Ichigo says this, noticing he has reverted back to outside of Bankai.

"Why did you say 'others'? Are you implying that there are more than one Keyblade out there?" Allen asks her.

"A Keyblade has the ability to unlock all manners of locks and keyholes, as well as lock them up tight. The Keyhole Luffy locked up was the heart of a world, the entry way where Heartless come from the destroy that world." Luffy blinks while staring at Kami, nodding with each pause she makes.

She then stares at Allen. "Just like Allen said, there are more than one Keyblade out there in the world, so many I have no clue to. They each come in different shapes and sizes, some with special traits and abilities that others don't have." Kami's explanation brings the four to some sort of understanding.

Inuyasha scratches his cranium. "I still don't get it all, but basically what you're saying is that this Keyblade lives in a seperate realm and basically appears out of nowhere in Luffy's hand, and is the only way we can seal these stupid Keyholes?"

She then nods yes. "Of course. You Luffy are the only one among your friends who can currently use the Keyblade. I sensed that inside of you; you were the only light realm denizen, out of all the other candidates from other worlds, who could draw the Keyblade to you soon enough, just like it did with Sora."

"Sora?" Luffy tilts his head in confusion, clueless to who this 'Sora' could be.

"Sora was the last chosen wielder to the Keyblade; like you the key that would open the door to light." She reveals, holding a figure of said man in her hand. "This is him."

Luffy stares at his miniature predecessor, the images of the time he was in that world of darkness appearing in his mind. "I think I've seen his face before..." He mumbles to himself, low enough for only Inuyasha's ears to hear.

"But wait, I have a question for you." Ichigo asks the God, causing her to look at him. "You said yourself that these four criminals have to be stopped at all cost."

"Exactly. That's why I sent my servants the Santoushin to take care of them; but as I mentioned before they must have failed and are being kept hostage. I can't go after them either..." She then looks at the ground in shame, feeling upset for her uselessness.

"Wait a damn minute!" Inuyasha interjects once more, crossing his arms under the sleeves of his hitoe. "If they're so much trouble can't you take them out yourself?! What kind of God can't handle themselves when their life is threatened?!"

Kami deteriorates the image of Sora. "I can't leave Heaven for even an hour. I wouldn't even be talking to you right now if it weren't for this clone Zeus made for me."

"So wait..." Allen points to her. "You're not the real Kami?"

"Nope; just a clone made to be spoken through by her. The real Kami cannot allow herself to leave Heaven because of her brother Enma. If he ever finds out he'll take over Heaven. And if he ever corrupts Heaven's joyous light with his darkness I'll never be able to reclaim it again."

"So you can't leave for real huh..." Allen figures, realizing how hard it must be for her situation.

"Before you go, we have one more thing to ask." Icnuyasha says, to which Ichigo agrees to by nodding. "You mentioned that besides those four bastards, we would only be fighting Heartless and Akuma. We came upon someone who doesn't seem like either, but more like a Heartless. He possesses the scent of the Heartless, as well as flowers. He also called himself a Nobody."

Upon hearing that word she makes a sigh. "Well, I guess they were planning on using them too..."

"Them?" Allen says.

"Nobodies." Kami holds her left hand up, revealing a normal human girl.

"A being is made up of three things; a heart, a body and a soul. The body is a vessel for the heart and soul, the soul animates the body and the heart gives both emotions, light and darkness. Even the worlds you live in possess hearts." Suddenly, the woman is cloaked with dark fumes, until it becomes a Pureblood Heartless. Inuyasha, Allen, Luffy and Ichigo become intrigued by this, if some only slightly.

"A being whose heart is taken over completely by darkness will lose its heart and become a Heartless. Heartless, darkened creatures without bodies or souls, will act as forces of darkness and seek to devour and corrupt more hearts, especially world hearts. However..." She then holds her right hand up, revealing a white figure. This one seems to resemble a Heartless in some way, except taller.

"...sometimes a person with a strong will in their heart, regardless of whether they are good or evil, can succomb to the darkness in their heart. But, due to their strong will the bodies and souls left behind will move on their own, as if they were alive..." She then clasps her left hand, having the Heartless disappear.

"Empty husks who have been robbed of the hearts to give them light or darkness, a spirit that goes on through life even as its body fades from existence; this is a Nobody, a creature that does not exist..." She explains, as Ichigo's eyes tense up so suddenly.

'S-Senna...' This name goes through his mind for some reason.

"I don't really understand this at all." Luffy admits, probably from not paying attention.

Kami continues with her explanation regardless. "Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is only a facade; they can only pretend to possess hearts. Try not to get fooled if they show emotions."

"Oh! I see!" Luffy pounds his fist into his hand, finally understanding what she's doing. "A darkened heart minus a soul filled body equals a Heartless and a Nobody!"

"See? Luffy understands it!" Kami says, staring at Inuyasha. He makes a scarred face.

"Up yours, God!" He shouts, shoving his middle finger up.

Ignoring it, Kami continues. "The being you see before you is known as a Dusk, the most common Nobody you'll meet. But like Cerberus and some Level 2 Akuma, there are others that are larger, with frightening and unique powers. These are still just hollow shells destined to fade into darkness...although..."

She pauses a bit before continuing. The Nobody in her hands disappears. Allen then asks, "What's wrong? Is there a problem?"

"So that guy was literally heartless? He seemed to be enjoying the fight to me..." Inuyasha says, remembering his battle with Marluxia.

'Could that guy before be a Nobody as well? The ice user with the shield?' Allen thinks to himself, remembering that guy from before.

Suddenly, white smoke pops in her hand, revealing a figure in a black overcoat hood. The four stare at it in shock. "It's him! That's the robe that guy had before!"

"...the being before you is on a different level, even beyond a level 3 Akuma. This Nobody is a powerful one that kept its human form because of the strong will it had when it had a heart. These types are the strongest Nobodies which composed a group of thirteen members to command the lesser Nobodies. Each one possesses a unique weapon and an element it has total dominance over." Kami says, as they all look down at the tiny Nobody figure.

"A group of thirteen?" - Ichigo

"The Earl made a deal with 13 powerful Nobodies?" - Allen

"There is something important you should know; Heartless can only act on instinct and follow stronger warriors of darkness in battle. Unlike them though, Nobodies are intelligent beings.

They can think and plan, something that is threatening to those who wish to control them. Years ago, The Thirteenth Order, now called Organization XIII, came up with the idea to create a way to make hearts for themselves, becoming whole creatures with real feelings once again.

But because their plans got in the way of Sora and his friends, they tried multiple times to use him, even trying to manipulate the Nobody of the Keyblade wielder, which was drastically backfired and their numbers were reduced by half. In the end, after his reuniting, Sora and his friends were able to destroy the rest of the Organization...how you met with the Graceful Assassin is unknown by me..."

"Okay..." Ichigo rises up to his feet. "So we know one of their identities. The only way we can tell who they are is if Inuyasha sniffs them out and if Allen sees them with his eye thing. Kami, do you know who they are, the rest of them?"

Kami then pulls down the hood of the figure, revealing a man with silver grey hair and red eyes. His dark skin was another trait. "This here is Numeral I, Nazo no Otoko(Man of Enigma). This man is the one who brought back the Heartless before when he was whole and is the main enemy to Sora back then as a Heartless and a Nobody.

"I cannot tell you the rest, seeing as this body is soon about to deteriorate..." She then looks down at her body, as it is slowly disappearing away.

"Kami!" Allen stretches his left arm out to her.

"Don't worry; I'll probably make another one to see you again...but don't worry. All you guys have to do is complete your mission and save the Santoushin. They can take it from there..." She then finally disappears away, as Luffy feels his head in some sort of pain. He grips onto the sides with both hands.

"Luffy? You okay?" Allen asks him, as Ichigo notices this as well.

"It's ok. Just a little light headed. I'm actually kinda hungry..." He says, smiling like an idiot. Inuyasha though could see right through it; there was something wrong with him.

"Anyway, the Keyhole here is sealed, so we should head for the next world..." Ichigo states, thinking back to when Kami mentioned their mission objective. But then a thought comes across his mind. "Do you guys wish to continue this journey, regardless of what little information we were told?"

Looking back and forth at one another, Luffy, Allen, and Inuyasha nod in agreement.

Allen then says, "I don't mind doing this, as long as I can see my friends again."

Luffy smirks happily, promptly claiming, "This'll be fun to do. It'll be like an adventure."

Inuyasha scuffs. "I'll go anywhere to make sure Naraku dies and stays dead."

Ichigo then snickers. "So then it's settled; we continue our journey. After all, Aizen's behind this. That bastard needs to be stopped..."

"Puuuuuun!" Plue mutters, unable to pronounce real words. The others stare down at it.

"Is that really gonna be our pilot?"

Five Minutes Later...

Big 001 jets up into space, breaking through the atmospheric layer surrounding the earth and flying away. Hakurei looks to be a shrinking star by the time Luffy stares at it through the window.

"Cool! It's whithering!" Luffy shouts, looking down at the planet they just left.

"You mean wizening." Ichigo corrects the rubber man, causing him to pout.

"I'm amazed that tiny little dog can actually fly this thing." Inuyasha comments, actually applauding Plue who is still flying the train.

"That's no dog..." Luffy says, actually sounding totally serious for once. They each turn to face the pirate as if he knew what Plue was.

"You mean, you know what it is?" Inuyasha stares at Luffy in shock.

"...he's an insect." The moment he said this, Ichigo and Inuyasha crash down to the floor. Luffy blinks in complexion, wondering what could be on their minds. "Eh? What's wrong?"

Allen, who was suffering from a comedic sweat drop, sighes before stating, "Luffy, don't you feel you need to practice using a sword before you can relax or anything? We're gonna need that sword later on and you don't seem like a master swordsman to me."

Luffy then laughs. "Neither do they!" He then points to Ichigo and Inuyasha, who have finally risen from the ground.

"What was that?!" - Ichigo

"Very funny!" - Inuyasha

Are things gonna be okay?

Some Other World...

"Naruto! Naruto! Get down here!" A pink haired girl in a red shirt and purple shorts calls out to a blond boy her age walking sideways on a mountain monument with five faces ontop.

"But Sakura, I'm busy training. It's not like I'm making those cool faces before..." The boy named Naruto says to her, looking down at her from over his orange and black jumpsuit.

"Tsunade-sama said you can't be up there on the faces directly! She still doesn't trust you there!" She shouts at him. She then makes an angry growl.

2 and a half years out with a pervert, you would think he would be smart enough to not get in trouble or look like he is. "Stupid dumbass..."

As he looks up at the sky, Naruto sees something strange; a circular pool of darkness seems to be forming above them, as two people in black overcoats walk out.

"Who are they?"

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends the Hakurei Arc. What have our four heroes accomplished in this time?

Haou: I'm pretty sure that's not necessary. We might as well conclude this chapter and move on to the Naruto arc. In this arc readers Luffy and Naruto meet eachother, only this time the pirate and the ninja won't get along despite personality similarities. Luffy will also start learning swordsmanship, and do poorly with it.

Manabu: Will Naruto join the team?

Sailfarion: The hell he will! That would make my story no better than all those other stories with major anime crossovers, putting the 'lovable' ninja as a main character. Anyway, enjoy the other stories in my profile while you wait for the next chapter.


	7. Keyhole 7

**_Shonen Hearts: Darkness of Pure Hearts_**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Bleach, D. Gray Man, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, or any other animes in this crossover.

_**Keyhole 7: Enter Uzumaki Naruto**_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A voice calls out through the entire train. Inuyasha and Luffy both run towards where it comes from, and burst through a door leading to Allen's room.

"What happened?!" Luffy calls out. The dog and the monkey see Plue's nose stabbed into Allen's leg.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!!" Allen screams, feeling immense pain from Plue impaling his leg. The white dog thing pulls out of him and sits down beside his bed. Allen immediately bows down in pain, gripping his femur and the blood sporting from it.

"Wow. Does that hurt?" Luffy asks him, then is smacked upon the head by Inuyasha.

"OF COURSE IT HURTS!!" Allen and Inuyasha yell at him. Plue then walks over to Allen's leg and touches it with his palm. Upon touch he is able to stop the bleeding. "Wow. He stopped he bleeding."

Plue then walks towards the window pointing outside. Inuyasha and Luffy run to the window to see that they've arrived to another planet. The planet looks to resemble all the others; blue and green, mostly blue.

"COOL!! We're here already!!" Luffy states, staring at all the stars around them.

The train, still on autopilot, flies towards the approaching planet. It enters the atmosphere with ease, going roughly through the flaming barrier.

As they pass through, Luffy then begins to think something...

"Who's flying this?" At this, Allen and Inuyasha each think it over. Since Plue is here, who could be piloting? The next few minutes had them all screaming.

* * *

Konohagakure...

The village hidden in the leaves is brimming with wonder as multiple people walk throughout the city. Naruto is currently sitting on top of a building eating a bowl of noodles. With him are a man with black pineapple shaped hair and another with spiky black hair and red marks on his face.

"I feel so bored lately..." Naruto says, finishing his boy of ramen.

"What's wrong Naruto? Still trying to get in Sakura's pants?" The red marked one states, getting a smack on the head by the blond.

"I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF GUY KIBA!! Besides, isn't it the same for you and Hinata?" He asks the dog boy. Kiba rubs his cheek and glares at him in anger.

"I WOULD NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HINATA LIKE THAT!!" And so the two idiots fight with their words once more. The silent one continues to eat his ramen.

"Why did I join these two idiots? So troublesome..."

"Kiba face it! I'm better than you!"

"You're not even a chunin and you dare say that?! I'm allot closer to becoming Hokage then an asshole like you!"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ASSHOLE HERE!!"

"Stop yelling..."

"STAY OUT OF THIS, SHIKAMARU!!" Both of them shout at the silent one in unison. The three of them were clueless to the falling star coming down from above. The same shooting obstacle comes off course and flies towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shop the three ninjas were on. Good thing Shikamaru noticed this and pushed the others out of the way. The star, now revealed to be a train, crashes into the shop and continues to destroy in its trajectory.

The train finally crashes outside the village, kicking up a shitload of dirt and rocks and even knocking down trees. The entire village was in shock by the sudden arrival of the metallic mechanic; even Naruto was quiet.

Of course that wasn't why he was; the train destroyed his favorite shop and maybe the people in it. As a girl with brown hair came out, he breaths a sigh of relief.

Back at the crater, inside the train Inuyasha and Ichigo were trading blows with blades. The hanyou was screaming, "Why the hell did you crash the train?!"

"I SAVED OUR LIVES!! THE STUPID DOG LEFT THE CONTROLS AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME THEY'D BE IDENTIFYING FEMURS!!" Ichigo shouts back, blocking a sword strike with Zangetsu's tip.

'Ichigo should never be near the controls...' Allen thinks, then turns to Luffy. Sweat comes down his face even harder than before. '...neither should Luffy.'

"GET OFF ME, BASTARD!!" Ichigo yells, knocking the hanyou's sword back with a push, then swings his own sword to force it back again.

"Will you two stop fighting? We need to do something about this train!" Allen steps in between the two swordsmen, holding his hands out to them.

Inuyasha asks, "The train?"

"If people see this then the Akuma and Heartless will find it. We need a way to camophlage it." Allen states, as Plue heads for the controls. After jumping up on the seat its nose presses a blue button.

'Initiating camophlage sequence.'

Looking around Allen understands what was gong on. "Heh. Atleast Plue knows what to do."

"So, let's go out and find something good to eat!!" Luffy shouts, but then Ichigo grabs his shoulder, which stretches.

"You aren't leaving. You have to stay here with Inuyasha to train your swordsmanship." Ichigo heaves his Zanpaku toh over his back, as it wraps up in those threads.

"WHAT?! Why can't I leave and train?!" Luffy asks hysterically.

"Because you have the Keyblade. We can't let the Earl find out about you until you can use it fully." Allen states, grabbing his exorcist jacket. Him and Ichigo leave the ship and head out the train.

Luffy runs after them, but Inuyasha jumps on him and plants him on the ground. "You heard what he said, Rubberboy. Let's get to practicing!"

As Allen and Ichigo leave the train behind them, they notice that it really is invisible. Ichigo and Allen run off towards the village, coming up to the front gate.

One of the ninjas by the gate stops them. "Who are you two?"

"It's okay. I'm an-" Allen was about to show his cross badge, but Ichigo interjects.

"We're just hopeless civilians wishing to speak with your mayor..." Ichgio says, as the chunin guard looks over Allen and Ichigo. He then turns over to his friend and nods.

"Ok. You may come in." And so, Allen and Ichigo come in and enter the village.

"Remember...we are to try and stay out of this world's affair. We shouldn't be meddling..." Ichigo states, staring at Allen through the corner of his eyes.

Some of them were staring at Allen and Ichigo or more likely Allen's clothing. Ichigo then asks him, "Allen, do you think the rules in this world apply to mine too?"

"Huh?" Allen was confused to what Ichigo meant.

Ichigo then replies in frustration, "I mean can they see me in my Shinigami form?"

"Well...I can, so I guess so..." The Exorcist then notices his wound has healed finally. He also sees Plue walking beside them on two legs.

"Did you want to come with us?" Ichigo asks the tiny white dog.

"Puuuuun!" It says, freaking out the other civilians.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Hokage-sama! We have a problem!" A woman in a black kimono with black hair says. She was talking to a woman with blond long hair and an incredibly large bust.

"What is it, a train appearing from the skies and wrecking part of the village?" She replies, raising her head from the desk she was laying it on.

Shizune is, say to least, amazed by her accuracy. "Uh...yes. I was wondering if we should check it out."

"...look for whoever could be inside it and bring them here..." She says, then plops her head back down. "And send the ANBU in case..."

* * *

In The Sky...

"Konohagakure...You think the Keyhole is here?" Says a man flying high in the skies beside another guy. He has a white jacket draped over his arms and down to his waist and white frilly pants. His tan flesh has a big gaping hole right where his left kidney should be and a necklace made of bones around his neck.

The man beside him has a black hood over his face and a black overcoat over his entire body. "I believe so. We just have to kill those four in our way...boy did they pick the wrong guy for this."

"What's the matter, too weak to fight?" The white clothed man states, placing a hand on his katana.

"Shut up! I just don't like fighting..." He states, crossing his arms together. "Just remember that ghosts are visible to normal humans in this world. How are you hiding your presence Arrancar?"

"...All I have to do is follow Aizn-sama's orders?" The Arrancar states, then flies down towards the village.

"...'Aizen-sama' he says...Xemnas deserves my only lenience..." The Nobody follows the Arrancar close behind.

* * *

Allen and Ichigo...

"This place smells like cats, but I bet there's no cat." Ichigo states, remarking the terrible smell. People around him and Allen were still staring at Plue.

Allen suddenly stops in mid walk, as his eye reacts and transforms like always. "Uh oh. We've got trouble..."

"Which ones?" Ichigo grips Zangetsu's hilt.

"Oi, you two!" A voice calls out. Ichigo and Allen, who covers his eye, turn to see three ninjas coming towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asks.

"We are to know exactly what your business here in the village is..." One of them says. Allen then removes his hand and gasps at the sight.

Ichigo's arm gets grabbed by one of the ninjas, but he knocks them off. "Back off!"

"I said you're-"

Allen activates his Innocence as quick as possible, ramming his claw straight into the ninja's heart. The civilians were shocked to discover that he had easily killed off a village ninja, and begin to scream and run.

The ninja's body suddenly explodes, its skin corrods off its body and reveals it to be an Akuma. The husky metal debris dissolve away. The other ninjas turn into Neon Shadow Heartless. The Heartless reep their claws at both Allen and Ichigo, who jump out of the way.

Ichigo pulls out Zangetsu and unravels it. "So they can change their appearances too?"

"No. They were probably on the verge of becoming Heartless in the first place." Allen blocks an attack with his left arm, then punches it with his right.

The normal villagers run away from the fight, screaming words like 'monster' and 'murderer'. Ichigo finally cuts his opponent in half as Allen uses Cross Grave to destroy his.

Stabbing his sword into the ground Ichigo sighs while Allen sits down. "Those seem to be stronger than the regular Pureblood than before...are Heartless made from ninjas able to become stronger?"

"Hey there." A voice calls out. Allen turns to a building and sees a man with silver perm hair, a headband over his left eye and a ninja mask.

Ichigo locks eye with the ninja arrival. "Kakashi-sensei! What's going on?"

Allen moves his eyes to spot more company; Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. 'More ninjas? Is this a ninja village?'

"What is it?" Ichigo asks the silver permed ninja. Kakashi turns to look at Naruto, ignoring the shinigami.

"Naruto...well it seems the village was attacked by two demon-shaped creatures when these two killed them somehow." Kakashi says pointing towards Allen and Ichigo. Naruto takes a look at the two, and blinks.

"Who are you two?" Naruto asks them.

"That's my line!" Ichigo replies, pointing to the teenage ninja.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

Hokage's Office...

"So, who are you again?" Tsunade asks the exorcist and the shinigami from behind her desk. The two look at one another and then at her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Allen Walker."

Both of their names become taken into order by the Hokage, but then takes a look at Allen. "Allen huh? Are you foreign because I'm sure Japanese names don't have 'l' in them..."

Allen makes a sigh. "I'm British."

"You are?" - Ichigo

"I see...you two can't be assassins here. What are your reasons in this village?" Both Ichigo and Allen look at each other, then at the Hokage.

Allen then says, "We came looking for the Keyhole..."

"The what?" Tsunade asks, finding their answer a little weird. But before the duo could reply, the sound of glass shattering could be heard behind them.

Upon turning around they see Shizune staring down at Plue, with a vague look in her eyes.

"He's...so...CUTE!!" She dives down and hugs the adorable dog thingy, who shudders while being embraced. Apparently her actions freak out her teacher and village leader.

"What the hell is that a martian?" She asks the two. Ichigo scratches his head.

"I think it's some sort of dog...but it has a drill for a nose..."

"It's not a dog. Even a monkey can tell that's a golem." - Allen

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!"

* * *

Back At Big 001...

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asks Luffy, who is now rising up from the wall he was thrown into. "How do you expect to fight me if you can't call out that sword of yours?"

"I..just don't know how to..." Luffy says in defeat.

The dog boy sighs. "What?! How the hell did you bring it out before?!"

"...Dunno." Luffy shrugs in defeat.

Inuyasha slaps his head in defeat. 'This isn't gonna be easy...'

"I just remember seeing a silver chain in front of me, and felt a warm light coming from it. My instincts just told me to pull it...and then I had a key in my hand..." Luffy goes back to the experience he had.

"Really..." Inuyasha then comes up with an idea. "Try to imagine that chain again, and pull on it once more."

"Okie dokie!" Luffy then closes his eyes, trying his best to remember that chain once more.

Two seconds have past before anything could happen, as Luffy now finds himself in a bright room. He sees a tiny chain dangling from the light, that reminds one of the chain from the Keyblade itself.

Luffy stretches his rubbery left arm out to it, pulling on it tight. In a split second he finds himself back in reality with the Kingdom Key in his hands.

He was surprised to find it like so. "Whoa! Where did this come from!?"

"There you go; now let's begin!" Inuyasha jumps into the air, coming down before Luffy with a vertical swing with Tessaiga. Luffy blocks the sword with the Keyblade upon instincts, not really good at using a sword at all.

Though despite his sword abilities, his physical strength is enough to push back the hanyou and his sword away. "Heh! So you're strong. But you're still wide open!"

Inuyasha and Luffy continue their training, unaware of the dangers around outside.

* * *

Kenshin: I like this chapter a bit. Hopefully a sword-wielding Luffy won't be too cliche. He's still be a puncher at heart.

Haou: Who are you talking to? Nobody cares what you say.

Kenshin: Up yours, teme!


	8. Keyhole 8

**_Shonen Hearts: Darkness of Pure Hearts_**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Bleach, D. Gray Man, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, or any other animes in this crossover.

_**Keyhole 8: The Melodious Nocturne**_

* * *

The cloaked man stands on top of a monuement featuring five heads. The only one that resembles a female is the same as the Hokage. Holding his hand forward water gathers around his palm.

The H2O takes the form of a blue sitar strapped around his right shoulder and chest. "The Keyblade wielder has a Devil Fruit power, so this should take care of him quickly...Dance! Water, Dance!"

As he plays his melodious guitar the clouds begin to gather within the skies above. These storm clouds do not bode well for the villagers. Within a short while rain begins to pour upon them.

As people begin to complain about the sudden rain, the Arrancar above them snarls with glee. He holds his left hand towards the Hokage Tower, collecting red energy into the form of a ball.

"**Cero**!"

"How do you boys plan to find this 'Keyhole'?" Tsunade asks Ichigo and Allen, who are still standing before her.

Allen says, "Well Plue has the ability to find these things, yet..."

As they turn around and stare at Plue, who is being hugged by Shizune lovingly, Ichigo and Allen have sweat coming down their faces. "...we're not really confident in his abilities."

"Is that so?" As Tsunade speaks a red light appears behind her. Allen seems to be the only one to notice it.

"Uh guys-"

"Well if what you say is true, and since those creatures back then are proof enough, we'll help you out with your quest..." Ichigo begins to realize the red light just as much as Allen, even as Tsunade speaks. The light comes in closer to them.

"Get down!" Allen runs up and pushes the Hokage out of the way, running up to the window with his Crown Clown activated. "**Cross Grave**!"

His attack releases a spinning circle with a cross in it, which works just as well as a defensive move. The Cero makes contact with Cross Grave, causing a huge explosion to erupt throughout the entire village. People all around are blown back by the attack, as Naruto looks up and notices the Arrancar.

Allen's eye reacts to the Arrancar's presence. "It's one of them. What is that?"

"This reiatsu...it's one of them!" Ichigo pulls out Zangetsu and rises to his feet. Jumping out the window he runs in the air towards the hollow. Zangetsu swings down at him, but he blocks with his hand.

"Damn you...what are you doing in a world without Hollows?!" The Arrancar makes a hollow laugh.

"My name is Kyuketsuki Nikolai. I am here to desolate you, and taste the blood of an Exorcist." Afterwards he makes a creepy little smile, then grabs his Zanpaku toh. He draws his blade, flinching Ichigo into jumping away.

"Scum!" Ichigo roars out loud, releasing as much reiatsu as he could muster.

Allen jumps onto the window sealing, looking up into the clouds above. 'It's raining? I never noticed them around when the train came in...'

"Amazing! Even ninjas can't walk on air! Who is he?" Shizune comes up to the window beside Allen, still holding Plue.

"He's a Shinigami..."

"Puuuun!"

"Bankai!!" The black reiatsu returns around Ichigo, engulfing him completely. Within seconds it disappears and shows him wearing his black clothes and wielding the totally black nodachi. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"So, this is your Bankai, eh Shinigami?" Nikolai doesn't make any sudden movements to battle him, and stares at the torrent of water rising up to him.

Ichigo finally notices it coming, and disappears in a flash of darkness. Ichigo reappears behind the Arrancar, swinging his sword diagonally at him. Nikolai blocks with his sword.

"You'll have no luck against me Shinigami; I am the first brilliant Yami Yugo experiment of Aizen-sama. He guaranteed I would be able to crush you four." Nikolai pushes his Zanpaku toh and knocks back Ichigo away. The Arrancar swings his sword at him, once more, to which Ichigo blocks due to his incredible speed.

Using his advance Shunpou he disappears, removing the balance from Nikolai's Zanpaku toh. As he regains his composure Ichigo comes up behind him and jabs Tensa Zangetsu right where his heart would be. Blood is seen pouring into the murky ground below.

Back with Allen he grits his teeth to his inadequence in helping Ichigo. "There must be something I can do."

"Of course." A voice says behind him.

He turns around quickly to confront that voice, seeing as he's never heard it before, and spots a man with a black hood holding Shizune by her neck. Tsunade was trapped in a ball of water and trying to punch her way out.

As he finally looks at him, his eye picks up another image, claiming he's either a Heartless or a Nobody. But with the clothes and human form he's definitely one of the Nobodies like Marluxia.

"You're a Nobody."

"Very perspective," He drops Shizune to the ground, as she tries to regain her breath. His left hand moves up to his hood and removes it, revealing a man with tiny, spiky, brown, fading hair with five strands sticking out from his side burns and the very front of his head line, and green eyes that do not reveal a wanting to battle. He brushes his hair back from being buried under the hood and says, "but...you're too late. I'm here to make sure you don't meet the Keyblade wielder."

"What? Why Luffy?" Allen asks him, bringing his claw up to battle him. Shizune pulls out a kunai but keeps it hidden from even Allen.

"He's the only one amongst you who can wield the Keyblade. At first I thought it was a bad idea for them to send me, but then I remembered that all Devil's Fruit eaters can't swim." His words bring Allen to widen his eyes to this new fact; could this guy be behind the rain?

"You started this downpour, which means your element is water. That also explains why the Hokage is trapped in a ball of water." Allen stares at Tsunade, then blinks in perplexity when she suddenly punches through the water prison and frees herself.

Shizune stabs the Nobody with her kunai in his chest, but it is strange that no blood spills out; only water. Shizune is shocked by this power, but could not react when she was kicked back away.

"Shizune!" The Nobody removes the kunai from his chest, as it heals up completely. Tsunade runs up to punch his lights out, but is stopped by a wall of water which pushes her back.

"**Crown Edge**!" Five trails of crown shaped rings fly towards the Nobody, who jumps out of the way. Rolling to the window he stands up tall.

"I am the _Yasou no Shirabe_(Melodious Nocturne), Demyx." A giant blue sitar appears in his hands, strapped around his chest. Demyx begins to play the instrument, as a sudden stream of water pours out to him from the window and captures the three within.

It sends them out the doors and down the stairs, as they shout out in reaction.

* * *

Ichigo...

The stab does nothing to pierce into his vital organs, infact it doesn't even cause blood to come out. The only thing bleeding is Ichigo's hands, who cannot seem to pierce into Nikolai's flesh with Tensa Zangetsu. His black Zanpaku toh pulls back off of him, as Ichigo pulls back to a safer distance.

"What the hell is this guy made of?!" Ichigo gathers dark energy to surround his sword.

With a single swing he releases a Getsuga Tenshou. The attack engulfs Nikolai completely, consuming him within a mass of darkness.

The energy that consumed Nikolai has disappeared from around him, revealing the Arrancar to be completely fine. The attack didn't even damage his clothes.

Ichigo is shocked beyond belief; this Arrancar is that powerful. The Shinigami feels sort of backed into a corner in this fight.

Nikolai turns his body around to confront Ichigo. "So, tell me, are you done?"

"No way..." Ichigo could not believe what was happening; the Arrancar was not hurt by his attack, not even a scratch. Are these Arrancar that powerful?

Nikolai holds his sword to face Ichigo, the rain beating off its steel form. Smirking, he says, "I guess so," and bursts towards the Shinigami with his sword ready to kill.

Ichigo swings his sword to block his attack horizontally, but the force of Nikolai's swing knocks the 16 year old Representative back...

...into the Hokage Monument.

* * *

Big 001...

Luffy and Inuyasha look out the windows of Big 001, staring at the amazing force of the rain. Luffy himself seems awfully gloomy at the sight, and he's the smiling one.

"Man...this is boring..." Luffy says, mushing his face up onto the glass. Inuyasha moves away from the window and begins to go outside. He slides the door open.

"This smell...it's being covered by the rain, but..." Inuyasha says, coming to a realization. His golden slitted eyes look out as the water begins to build up and make a tiny pond around the train.

Inuyasha steps outside the train, and tenses up. '...the water took away the scent, but I can smell something...it's like that bastard Marluxia, but...'

"Oi, Inu. Where are you going?" Luffy asks him as he turns his head to face the silver haired dog man, making a funny face and squeaking on the glass in the process.

"We'll hold off training for now. One of those Nobodies are here..." Inuyasha draws Tessaiga, transforming it into its true state. The hanyou seems to have been telling the truth, as a white creature glides in the air towards them.

Inuyasha leaps across the watery wasteland around them with Tessaiga in hand and aims to slice the Nobody in half. The vertical slash is dodged by a simple turn of its body, leaving Inuyasha to slide across the mucky ground.

"So, a little smarter than the Heartless just like Kami said." Inuyasha sheathes Tessaiga back into its scabbard, as the hanyou bares his claws.

The Nobody whirls and turns in the air, allowing the rain to bounce off its body, then soars towards Inuyasha. Preparing his nails Inuyasha reaps his hands at him, yelling, "**Sankon Tessou**!(Soul Scattering Claws of Steel)"

Inuyasha's rudimentary, yet powerful attack rakes through the Nobody, scattering it into dusts of glittering white particles. Although he falls into the pondish lake he still destroyed it.

Luffy comes to the door and looks down at Inuyasha. "Goin' swimmin'?"

"Oh shut up. Let's head into town." Inuyasha pulls himself out of the water and back onto ground. Luffy leaps over the small pond and stands firmly on the ground, glad that he has his Straw Hat with him so his face wasn't wet.

"Yosh! Let's go kick those white Heartless' asses!" Luffy says, punching his right fist into the air, not stretching as well.

Inuyasha and Luffy both head into the village, passing by two unconscious chunin who were guarding the front gate. Luffy turns to Inuyasha and asks, "Where are Ichigo and Allen?"

"How would I know? With all this water around I can't sniff them out..." Inuyasha says, fonding his arms up in frustration.

Looking before them, Luffy and Inuyasha notice finally the large tidal wave coming towards them. Luffy smiles at the exciting tsunami while Inuyasha flinches in shock. The Hanyou grabs Luffy's shoulder and runs off, but fall prey to the tsunami's power.

Inuyasha is finally washed onto the roof of a house, completely soaked in water to every nook and cranny on his person.

"Damn, I'm all wet!" Inuyasha begins to rid himself of the extra water, by twisting his body around like all dogs. Of course with the rain still pouring down on him that didn't help much.

Inuyasha turns back to the sea below, and begins to search for Luffy. He found the rubber-man's straw hat floating gently to him, and picks it up.

"Hey, idiot! Where are you?!" He calls out to him, trying to see if he could search him out from where he is.

He begins to worry when he notices that Luffy is no where around. 'Did he drown or something...'

Just then, a loud crash could be heard coming from the Hokage Monument. Looking up the Hanyou sees the Arrancar that was fighting Ichigo and a trail of smoke leading from him.

'Damn. Was he fighting Allen or Ichigo?'

* * *


	9. Keyhole 9

Shonen Hearts

Disclaimer: Let's see...what's gonna be in here...as far as I know, this story will have One Piece, Bleach, D. Gray Man, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Rave, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Rurouni Kenshin. Let's list the people who own them, and could sue me but really shouldn't cause I'm a poor man; Eiichiro Oda, Tite Kubo, Katsura Hoshino, Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, Yoshihiro Togashi, and Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Kenshin: Who is the guy who does Yu Yu Hakusho? I think he also did something else...

Hao: He's Yoshihiro Togashi. He does HunterxHunter too.

Kenshin: Anyway, TCM is proud to announce that Shonen Hearts is officially off of Hiatus. But since it is something else has to go on hiatus.

Hao: That will be announced later. But for now let's commence with this story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Keyhole 9: The Melodious Nocturne Part 2_**

Inuyasha leaps across the buildings as he continues to search for Luffy. The only reason he hasn't gone under water is because a normal person would float to a nearby spot he could land on, just like he did. The dog man has no clue that the rubber man could not swim at all.

"Oi, Luffy! Luffy!!" He calls out. He stops over a building to spot ninjas helping civilians on drier platforms. "So there are good people here as well."

"Kyaah!!" A scream from that same spot grabs his attention once more. He sees one of the civilians transforming into a Squid like Akuma.

"This is a grand day. I finally get put in a place with water!!" The squid grabs hold of some people, women, squeezing the breath out of them. Inuyasha leaps after them, as the edge of the tentacles rub on the hostages, who are women.

"I can't cut into them with my claws. So I'll just hack and slash away!!" He draws his Tessaiga, cleaving off a tentacle and sparing a woman from facing an embarrassing and disgusting fate.

Inuyasha lands on a floating log, keeping his balance rather easily. The Akuma glares at Inuyasha, saying, "Who do you think you are cutting my tentacles? Do you know how long they take to grow back!?"

"Let's see you grow back another head!!" Inuyasha leaps after the Akuma once again, commencing battle.

--

"He was no challenge to me at all. My first kill and he was weak." Nikolai says, sheathing away his katana. In the air he walks away, having the rain beating down on his skin.

"When is Demyx gonna stop this rain? It's not like I'll get sick, but still..." Nikolai stops moving when his heart suddenly skins a beat. 'What is this feeling...'

He turns around at the presence of an immense aura, and spots Ichigo pulling himself out of the monument. Ichigo breaths heavily in the dampened air, the water washing away his blood. "Don't think...this...is over..."

"You're still living...too bad. This is bad..." Nikolai ponders, as he begins to shake unconsciously, as if he was trembling with fear.

"Quit the scared guy act. The only reason you would be afraid of me is if that was the strongest you can go." Ichigo states, pointing Tensa Zangetsu straight at him.

"...for you..." Nikolai begins to release black fumes from all over his body.

"Now, I know better than to hold back!!"

"Nani?!" Ichigo quickly brings his sword up to block, and lucky he did because his head would have been lopped off by his left claw.

The monster's sharp nails push back on the Shinigami's blade, darkening into a blood red color scheme. "Kaiser Nails!"

A stream of red energy released by Nikolai's raking of his claws against Tensa Zangetsu engulfs the orange haired swordsman. Ichigo screams in pain as he gets knocked to the ground.

Nikolai jets through the water beading air, soaring towards Ichigo. His blade like claws lung out to his prey, preparing to slaughter the injured shinigami. Our heroic swordsman quickly brings up his katana, successfully blocking the strike. Apparently his blade is strong enough to stop his nails.

"Would you like another taste of Kaiser Nails?!" He growls, the nails attached to his fingers glowing blood red once more.

"Actually, I have a much better plan." The Shinigami holds his free hand up to his face, as dark energy releases from all around him.

This grabs even Nikolai's attention. "This reiatsu..."

--

"And that takes care of them." Demyx states confidently, walking out to the window over his created water. He watches as Ichigo gets clobbered by Nikolai.

"You made a mistake." A voice says, grasping the Nobody's attention. Allen Walker comes up before the musician, held over the water with the help of Tsunade and Shizune.

Demyx and Allen both are surprised to see the two women standing on his sea of water. "I didn't know ninjas could do something like this. Very interesting."

"Here's another interesting thing; Edge End!!" Allen leaps off of Tsunade through support, reaping his claw hand at Demyx like a scythe. Demyx blocks with his axe, which explodes into particles of water, and is knocked out the window. Allen leaps out to follow him.

Demyx reforms his sitar, creating a tower of water to stand on. Allen's cowl extends, hoisting him over the water below like in his battle with Tyki. His right hand holds out. "Clown Belt!!"

He clasps his hand into a love signal, shooting out some of his web at Demyx the way Spiderman does. (No copyrighting.)

"Don't think I'll lose so easily. Zero Stream!!" He places with the strings on his sitar, as the rain around him flows towards Allen into the form of a beast head.

Allen's webbing is knocked back by the water, as he brings up his black claw. Having it glow with energy, he strikes the water beast, destroying it. Allen slowly descends to the sea below, his feet kept over the water by his Clown Belt. "If he's controlling the water, then once I defeat this guy, the rain should stop. Then Luffy will be alright."

"Hey, you okay down there? Don't flake on me. Dance, water! Dance!" Demyx plays his sitar once again, as the water around Allen turns into scythe wielding creatures and notes. Each one of Demyx's creations attacks Allen, who releases spikes from his Clown Belt to pierce through them. His move didn't work, since he pulled his threads back and it didn't work. He eventually gets knocked onto a building by one of them, since he is unable to get out of the way since his feet weren't on anything.

Allen pulls himself out of the fixture he was stuck in, cracking his back to readjust it. "Sheesh, makes me wish Miranda was here. All my wounds wouldn't be here at the moment."

But before he could recommence with the fight, Allen sees a straw hat laying beside him. He traces this all the way to the edge of the building's rooftop, and sees Luffy unconscious while gripped onto the side of the roof. Allen wastes no time in running to him. "Luffy! Are you okay?!"

Luffy shoots his eyes open, coughing up torrents of water. This would be normal for him seeing as he's a rubber man. But with half of his body submerged in water, and the rest grabbing onto the top of a building, Luffy could hardly move any part of his body at all. "Wha..what happened? Where'd all this water come from..."

"Luffy, can you move?" Allen asks him, hoping to confirm if he can really move while in water.

"Nope. For some reason I feel really tired..." He says in a dreary voice. Allen sighs; he really can't move. This won't end well for them if they have to deal with a water user.

"It's just as he said, Devil Fruit Users can't move in water. So try some more!!" Demyx plays his sitar once more, as the water around them rises high, trapping them in a dome of the wet element.

Inside the dome Allen grabs onto his left arm, using his Clown Belt to wrap around Luffy. "Hang on Luffy. We're gonna get through this!"

From outside the dome Demyx sighs in boredom. "Huh. Who knew it would be this easy? They can stay in there until they run out of room for air-huh?"

Demyx quickly sees a wide line cut down through the water dome, with Allen Walker leaping out with Luffy wrapped around his back by white wires and a large sword in his single right hand. It would seem he cut straight through it, and he's going straight for him.

"Don't get so cocky! You gotta keep to my beat if you wanna-"

"You won't get away this time! Clown Belt!!" Before Demyx could play his sitar webbing shoots out from the side of his arm, and grabs hold of his sitar and left leg.

"Hey! Let go!!" The water user commands, unable to play his strings to use water. Luffy finally comes to his senses, quickly realizing what's going on.

"Gonna be that way huh-" Before he could finish Demyx gets knocked down by a vicious stream of dark energy. The attack completely catches him off guard and consumes him, sending the musician crashing into the sea. Allen and Luffy fall down in retrospect, but thanks to his stretchy arms Luffy reached out to grab onto the main tower where the Hokage and Shizune still are.

Of course they crash inside.

-- Earlier

"I hadn't planned on using this so soon, but you leave me no choice." Ichigo holds his left hand up to his face, the very source of the black reiatsu spiraling around that area. Ichigo pulls down before his face, a white bone mask with red markings on the top of the left side appearing on it. Once on his face he is surrounded by a tremendous amount of energy, enough to blow away the Arrancar.

"What is this power?! It's like mine..." Nikolai realizes, trying his best to hold back the energy pushing him to his knees. Darkness looms from Ichigo's body, as he slowly approaches the vampiric Arrancar.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo swings his sword at Nikolai, completely surrounding him with the power of his attack. The powerful strike sends him flying downward to Demyx, who gets covered by the blade strike as well.

The moon fang splits apart the water below, leaving Luffy and Allen to stare in shock. After crashing they run to the window and look out at where Ichigo floats. All they could see is darkness escaping his body, then disappear away. The Shinigami disappears in a flash, then comes before Allen and Luffy standing on where the window use to be.

"You guys okay?" Ichigo asks them, his face shown to be clear of the mask.

"We're fine. Was that you who struck 'em down?" Luffy asks him, remembering his attack having a black color.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" It would seem the orange haired swordsman just now realized that Luffy is among them.

Back with Demyx and Nikolai the two of them finally rise up from the water, the nobody standing on it and the Arrancar floating over it. Both of them have the top half of their clothes torn off from the Getsuga Tenshou, with slight burns added to them from being struck. Demyx has lost his sitar and Nikolai is coughing blood having taken more of the blow.

"That's it! I'm outta here! You're on your own!!" Demyx shouts, a portal appearing behind him.

"Coward...go on and leave...I'll handle this myself." But as he claims this statement, the water user has already fled the scene. With Demyx the rain disappears as well. Not long after this does Nikolai's yellow belly show.

"Wait! I change my mind!!" The portal disappears, leaving the Arrancar by himself. Behind him, Ichigo is seen carrying Allen and Luffy down to him.

"Alright, let's finish this guy off before he gets away." Ichigo lets go of his two partners, then lunges after the vampire.

Before he could do any strikes, Nikolai holds up his zanpakuto to his face, as red energy gathers onto it. "I'm not gonna go out like this; Cero!!"

'He's gonna fire that close up!?' Ichigo increases his speed as he approaches the vampire, his hand over his face. 'I've gotta stop it before it's too late!'

"I got this!!" Luffy stretches his hands onto Ichigo's shoulders, and rockets himself over him towards Nikolai. The vampire releases the doomblast from his mouth, and by having it sideways he could split it into two streams, both heading straight for Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!!" Sucking in air, Luffy inflates himself like a balloon. Like this he easily takes in the cero attacks, absorbing them into a single ball. He then pushes the cero back, amazing Ichigo and Allen as it explodes on contact with Nikolai.

Nikolai is blown back by the strike, rolling along the ground while fuming smoke. Luffy quickly draws forth his Keyblade, imagining the keychain in his mind. Allen brings forth his Sword of Exorcism and rushes towards Nikolai beside Ichigo.

"Let's take him out all together!" As Allen gives out this advice, Luffy swings the Keyblade with both hands down at Nikolai, who uses Shunpo to get out of the way.

"Even if I'm weak now I won't lose so easily!!" Nikolai swings his zanpakuto down at Luffy from behind him, but with Ichigo's superior speed he grabs Luffy and uses Shunpo to escape. "Nani?!"

"Ike, Allen!!" Allen rams his sword into Nikolai's back, having it come out from behind. Blood leaks out of the Arrancar's mouth, due to not having a real soul buried within the darkness and evil that normally make a Hollow and a Heartless.

"I-I-Impossi-si-ble-GAHHHHH!!!" Nikolai's body starts to deteriorate from the sword's exorcism powers. Pulling it out Allen watches as Nikolai collapses onto his knees, more blood pouring down from his wound like Niagra Falls.

"Give it up, Arrancar!!" Allen slashes at Nikolai once more, who blocks with his Zanpakuto this time. Surprisingly it holds up.

"We can't let him release his Zanpakuto. Strike at once!!" Ichigo shouts, charging a Getsuga Tenshou in his blade. But instead of releasing it he keeps it inside, increasing his sword's strength.

Luffy swings his Keyblade down at Nikolai, easily cutting through his back. Ichigo slams his blade at him as well, slicing clean into his right arm and leg. Allen's sword breaks through the Zanpakuto, cutting through his head like a hot knife and butter. Their combined strikes completely destroy the Arrancar, who gets covered by darkness, then explodes into dust.

Breathing heavily due to exhaustion, Ichigo collapses down on his behind, crossing his legs in a pretzel stance. Luffy's sword disappears away to wherever it usually stays, and Allen reattaches his sword to his body, reverting it to an arm.

"Man, I can't believe how hard it was to handle those guys. Do you think we've gotten stronger?" Allen asks his two friends, who both wring their clothes free of water.

"Yeah. Who knew we would have so much trouble apart?" Ichigo sighes as he looks up at the sky, the clouds parting away. "It's too early to think we've gotten stronger, but why did they send that guy? He didn't seem so strong."

"Luffy, is it true that you can't swim?" Allen asks the stretchy guy. Luffy

dumps water out from his hat, as he nods to agree with white hair.

"Yup. Every time I go into water I can't move." Luffy says with a smile, placing his straw hat up onto his head.

"Oh you gotta be kidding. You're probably just afraid of water." Ichigo believes, not knowing the main weakness of the Devil Fruit users.

"No, he really can't move in water. That's why they sent Demyx, the Organization member who can use water. It seems to be the only reason why the Earl would do so. Why Inuyasha didn...where's Inuyasha?" Allen looks around for the half dog half man.

"Ah! That's right! I got swept away and separated from him!" Luffy states, remembering what happened to him before. "You think he ran into trouble?"

"Let's go find out!" Ichigo rises up to his feet, and prepares to search for Inuyasha. But with Allen and Luffy getting on his back, he is left to grow pissed. "Get off of me!!"

--

Inuyasha is plunged into the water, then quickly pulled out. Coughing out H2O he glares angrily at the Demon Tako trying to drown him. Our dog man is having a bit of trouble indeed, for he can't use his sword's full against this monster while their are hostages.

"Damn! This isn't how I planned things..." He curses, the right hand gripping Tessaiga tightly. "Just one good Kaze no Kizu and he's dead..."

The octopus cackles. "I don't know what possessed you to think you could handle me, but I'll make sure you suffer for your foolish bravado."

Inuyasha once again is slammed into the sea, and hitting the water in a flat position must really hurt. But while he's underwater there's a chance for escape. Holding Tessaiga with both hands Inuyasha slices the tentacle wrapped around him off. The Akuma hisses as his arm gets ripped off. "Dammit. He escaped."

It is at this moment that the rain stops pouring down, due to Demyx's leave. "Ah! Demyx-sama has left! Oh well, I can still take care of these humans!"

"Whose gonna take care of who?" A person says, staring up at the octopus from the water he stands on. The Akuma glares down at the human, and sees Naruto there.

"What's this? You dare to challenge me?!" The Akuma swings a tentacle at the ninja, who poofs into smoke upon contact. "Nani!?"

"Rasengan!!" Four different Narutos slam a spiraling orb of wind down at four different tentacles, setting free the civilians wrapped up by them.

Of course they couldn't break through but this is enough. Each of them grabs a hostage and carries them to safety, leaving the Akuma wide open. "Why you little-"

"Kongousouha!!" A flurry of crystallized diamonds shoot out from underwater, piercing into and through the octopus. Inuyasha leaps out from the water with a crystal Tessaiga. "This attack will finish you; Golden Gun!!"

Inuyasha swings his sword with all his might, as it covers itself with a golden, rainbow aura. The sword releases a spiraling stream of energy with diamond spears plastered inside. The attack eradicates the Akuma, leaving nothing behind.

Inuyasha lands on the roof top where Naruto and the civilians are. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. You took care of it right?" His blade points over to where the Akuma 'remained', ironically there is nothing there. "But why the water?"

--

"That guy used some weird power...it was like, he had another type of aura overshadow his usual one." Demyx pleads to Aizen on one knee.

"Just like I predicted...he's very interesting..." The traitorous Shinigami mutters, remembering Ichigo's interesting power. "But that still doesn't excuse you fleeing from battle. Your orders were to take out the Keyblade user."

"I'm sorry, Aizen-sama..." He says through his forced lips. Having to call him master sickens the water user, and all the other members of Organization XIII, or at this point XII.

Behind Aizen a cloaked figure walks outside, then disappears into a swirl of darkness. It is like vanishing into thin air. Aizen turns his attention to that man, then asks, "What is he planning?"

"While I was there though, I did notice there were ninjas helping those guys. We could align ourselves with them." Demyx says, remembering seeing Tsunade and Shizune.

"No, I have a much better idea..." Aizen then flicks his fingers while smile, as two other figures in black hoods appear before him. "XI, XII, we are taking a little trip. Naraku and Enel are busy so I shall take you two."

"Hai!" They both agree, disappearing into darkness along with Aizen.

Demyx continues to grit his teeth in anger, mad as all hell at being ordered around by that captain. Oh how he wishes for freedom.

* * *

Kenshin: And that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. The next will come out this month or next.


	10. Keyhole 10

**_Shonen Hearts_**

Disclaimer: Let's see...what's going to be in here...as far as I believe, this story will have One Piece, Bleach, D. Gray Man, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Rave, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Rurouni Kenshin. Let's list the people who own them, and could sue me but really shouldn't cause I'm a poor man; Eiichiro Oda, Tite Kubo, Katsura Hoshino, Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, Yoshihiro Togashi, and Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Kenshin: Let's begin this chapter, which will bring up a very important story element. I think it's original.

**_Keyhole 10: The Akatsuki Alliance and the Odoru Hi no Kaze_**

* * *

Walking out from the darkness, a figure dressed in white wanders in a black alley. Brushing his brown hair aside, he awaits his black-cloaked servants to exit, which they do two minutes later. The taller of the two asks, "Are those items here?"

"Of course. The Dark Fruit should already have produced enough around this world. In fact…" He then points to a screaming human running around grasping his skull in pain. Dark energy is releasing from all around his body, blackening his skin. "We have our first victim."

The human is soon enshrouded with darkness, and then turned into a pureblood Heartless. People who witness this run away in fear. More Heartless, emblem holders, appear from portals and spread all over the place.

The smaller cloaked figure watches in astonishment. "What is the Dark Fruit?"

--

"I wish to thank you for your help in exterminating those monsters." Tsunade says to the four world-hopping heroes. Soaked and soggy in more places than one, each of them nods as they listen to her. "You have our full support in searching for this Keyhole."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Allen says politely, something he is known for unlike his three friends. Inuyasha is currently wringing his clothes dry, while Luffy is picking his teeth. Ichigo is listening like Allen.

"Well what is it that you need to-" Tsunade stops as she looks at Inuyasha. In addition to him having long silver hair, he has two dog-ears on the top of his head. "Are those real?"

"Huh? What's real?" Inuyasha asks, still getting water out his hitoe. He notices her staring at his dog ears, and replies with, "Oh these? Yeah, I've had these ever since I was born. I hate having people touch them."

"Oh my god, are you a Jinchuuriki as well?" At this all four of them stare questionably at the woman, hearing a very weird Japanese word for one and wondering how this could be related to Inuyasha.

"Jinchuuriki?" – Allen

"Jinshuriken?" – Ichigo

"What's that?" – Luffy

"You guys have human sacrifices?" – Inuyasha

"You don't know what it-" Perhaps the Hokage made a mistake; could he just be an ordinary demon? If so then why was he helping them?

"I don't need to explain my heritage to you humans."

"Dog boy over here's a hanyou." Inuyasha glares at Ichigo who revealed his secret.

"A half demon? But that would…" The old woman ponders this questionably, trying her best to understand the situation. "Never mind, it's not important…but now we have to find this Keyhole you mentioned earlier. We'll do whatever we can."

"Thank you. We don't know where the Keyhole could be, but it seems Plue is the only one able to find where they are." Allen says, cupping his chin and thinking. Ichigo and Luffy do the same. "We landed near the Keyhole last time and happened upon it by chance. But for all we know it could be anywhere on this planet."

"Then we'll have to search this entire world." Tsunade says, and then snaps her fingers. "Shizune!"

"Hai!!" The dark haired woman who is her assistant comes rushing in from behind the boys, her wet clothes still sticking to her body.

"How's the restoration of the village from that fight?" She asks her, who sighs while staring out the window behind them. From there the two women could clearly see the villagers and shinobi repairing the streets and wiping away excessive water. "That bad huh? Go gather Team Gai and Shikamaru."

"Hai!" Shizune then disappears in a flurry of smoke and leaves, astonishing Luffy who is rather easy to impress with simple abilities.

Inuyasha grabs a hold of Luffy's left shoulder of his shirt, pulling him along down the stairs. "Let's go. We need to finish your training."

"Aw, but I'm hungry!"

"No!" And so the Hanyou drags our rubber hero off down the steps of the tower, toward the invisible train on the outskirts of the village.

After spending time resting themselves thanks to that water Nobody Demyx, Ichigo and Allen begin their search for the Keyhole, starting with the land of fire. They meet up with Inuyasha and drag him away from Luffy, stating that Luffy needs to train by himself. With the help of five ninjas, Shikamaru, a long haired white eyed Jonin named Neji, a bowl haired ninja turtle obsessed probably ninja by the name of Lee, an older version of Lee going by Gai, and a beautiful brown haired woman in white called Tenten, the three protagonists are well on their way to saving this world.

Back with Luffy the rubber man is still performing those kata exercises Inuyasha told him to do. Of course he easily got bored of striking a tree the same way. "Damn. Why do I have to spend time hitting a tree?"

"Not very entertaining is it?" A voice says nearby, grasping the Key blade wielder's attention.

"Who's there?" Luffy quickly calls out, turning his head and back around left to where the voice came from.

Out from behind the trees a man dressed in the same black robes as the organization appears. Without hesitation Luffy prepares himself. "You're one of them aren't you? Those Nobodies?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. After all what does it matter to you?" He says to the straw-hat wearer. Luffy glares at his opponent.

"It doesn't matter to me, but I do know that you guys are after us, so you being here must mean you and that Earl guy up to something." He says, but the cloaked man only laughs.

"Like I care about that tub of lard, I'm here on my own free will." The cloaked man says to Luffy, as he lifts his right hand up. Within seconds flames swirl before the palm and suddenly a silver chakram appears in his hand. "My only purpose here is to see what you can do."

He then rushes at Luffy full speed. Our hero leaps away before the spiked chakram could cut him. Having his sword disappear he then counters with a Pistol attack, throwing a punch while extending his stretching fist out. His opponent blocks with the chakram and knocks it to the side. Luffy continues throwing Pistol attacks, to which his foe easily dodges. It is like he's dancing past the punches.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!!" Luffy increases his assault on his opponent, his punches raging out on him so fast it creates the illusion that he has grown more arms. But even with this weighing on him the fire user is easily dancing past them. Having enough he tosses his silver weapon at Luffy, who stops punching to side step the incoming weapon.

Luffy was about to continue his strike when the chakram comes back at him from behind. He is forced to dodge once more, but got slightly singed by the flames surrounding the weapon. It returns to its owner, who summons a second one in his other hand. "Come on! Come on! Come on! You gotta step up and do better than that!"

"Shit! Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy rushes at the chakram wielder with both arms stretched back. As he approaches his target his arms come back at amazing speed. "-Bazooka!!"

"Don't bullshit me!" He tosses both chakrams at Luffy, having them become surrounded in flames. Upon striking it Luffy's hands burn on contact.

"Ouch!!" He yells, quickly pulling his hands back. The chakrams return to their master, who laughs at Luffy's predicament.

"Don't flinch now; if you're playing with fire, you're gonna get burned!!" He leaps into the air and lands, striking the ground with his burning chakrams in the process. A rising tremor of flames fly towards Luffy.

"Damn. I have to use that then." Luffy begins to press down on his leg, but before he could do so his eyes glaze into a trance. His ears perk up, as if he hears something. The pirate is too stuck in his thoughts that he forgets about the flames coming at him. Luffy gets mowed down by the fire attack, parts of his clothes set ablaze.

'Who is that?' He asks in his mind. That noise resounds in his head once more. At the moment he forgets about his wounds and tries to listen to the voice.

"Hey, are you still there? I know you're not dead!" The black robed man shouts out at him.

Luffy's body could be seen rising up from the ground where he could see him. The fire user twirls his right hand chakram with his index finger. "Well, are you ready?"

'Will this really work?' He asks whatever the source of that voice came from in his mind. He hears another noise in his head, and he nods in response.

The Keyblade appears in his right hand. His foe grins while glaring at him. "Oh, so you are planning to use that now?"

Luffy then grasps it with both hands, his eyes closed tight. In his mind he goes back to the silver chain that he pulls to summon the Key blade. In the same room Luffy sees a second chain hanging in mid air, this one colored red. Luffy grabs it then pulls hard, and soon his vision cracks apart like a shattered mirror.

In the real world, a glowing golden orb appears before him. The flaming black-cloaked man looks at it in shock. "What's that?"

Luffy's Key blade vanishes from his hands, allowing him to take hold of the item. It sinks inside of his body, as a shining red aura appears around him. Suddenly, a bright light, encircled by a spherical grid, surrounds him.

It then disappears from around him, revealing Luffy in whole new attire; he now sports red, black and silvery white shoes with an X shaped lace over it. His blue jeans have been replaced with a pair of baggy red and black shorts that go past his knees that have twin pouches on each side of his waist. His traditional shirt has been replaced with a black shirt worn under a red and black vest complete with a crimson hood behind him and a zipper. The inside of his vest is totally white. The outfit is completely finished with red gloves that expose his fingers strapped with black strings. On his pant legs shoulders and the back of his vest there is a symbol present; it resembles a scarlet line with a curving sharp edge and a jagged sharp edge, with the first end having a red line that look like horns.

Luffy notices his attire and gasps in bewilderment. "Whoa!! Where did this outfit come from? I don't mind the color, but…"

"So you can use Drive now…" Luffy's opponent says while rushing towards the red rubber man with his chakram set aflame. He quickly tosses his left one at him.

Luffy disappears from that spot within the blink of an eye, totally dodging the chakram. Luffy appears behind his opponent, leaning down against the ground, and throws a punch at him. But when he does Luffy blinks questionably at the fact that he didn't stretch his arm out.

"Huh?" Luffy looks down at his arm, wondering why he couldn't use his stretching abilities like always. He didn't even notice the black clothed man kick him in the face until it was too late. Luffy slides across the ground, just as the chakram returns to its owner.

"I'm guessing this is his first time using it." Luffy rises up from the ground, rubbing his face.

"That hurt, even though I'm a rubber man. What exactly are these clothes?" Luffy grabs onto his vest, about to take them off, when he realizes he can't. "What the hell is going on?"

"This is hopeless. You can't even control your powers." The fire user throws his chakrams at him once again, each covered in swirling flames.

Luffy grips his right fist and extends forward, the Key blade coming into place. Luffy rushes forward with his sword in hand, and successfully blocks the twin flaming attacks with a single stroke. The red swordsman, sort of, then comes up to the flame user, striking him on the chest in a vertical slash.

Of course with the Key blade being completely dull it just hurt like hell. He falls on the ground in pain, clutching the impacted part of his chest with his right hand. The fire user holds his hands out, flames shooting out from both palms at Luffy.

The flames cover Luffy like a giant bush, but with it being at such a low volume Luffy could easily blow them back with a sword stroke. Luffy looks up at his foe, but notices that he's not there anymore. "Where is he?"

"Well that was fun. What's your name?" The cloaked man asks our rubber man from above him in the trees.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy answers. The fire manipulator smirks at the chosen wielder.

"Good. I'll memorize it. See yaw!" A black portal appears behind him, signalizing his leave.

"Hey, get back here! We're not done!" Luffy yells. He gets ready to chase after him, but is forced to jump away due to an incoming fireball.

"I got what I wanted, so there's no need to stay here. Memorize this: I am the Odoru Hi no Kaze." He tells the rubber man, disappearing into darkness.

Luffy pouts as his opponent leaves. He could have won if the guy stayed. "What was that about?"

--

Ichigo and Inuyasha are both running through trees together, in search of the Keyhole that would be on this planet. "Let's see, if memory serves that last Keyhole was in a rather strange place."

"It was above a volcano, a place the people living there knew all too well." Ichigo says, as the two leap over and onto a tree branch. "Maybe it's in a place well known to everyone in this world."

"Well that narrows it down…" Inuyasha says morbidly. "If only it were that easy."

Suddenly they hear a huge explosion close by. Ichigo shouts, "What the hell is that?"

"I'll check." Inuyasha climbs higher up the trees, searching for anything that could tell them where it came from. The dog man spots a large billowing smoke cloud west of their position. Sliding down to Ichigo he says, "Over there! Someone might be in trouble."

"Can you smell blood?" Ichigo asks his friend, knowing of his strong sense of smell.

Inuyasha takes a whiff of the air around them, and his facial expression changes. "Let's go."

"Hey, hold up!" The orange haired teen chases after the dog hanyou; going after the explosion they heard not so long ago.

Inuyasha arrives on the scene and spots a giant purple snake plastered with wounds and blood all over its body. This was the scent he got. "I smell snake, human blood, and explosives."

The life in the serpent's eyes die out completely, signaling its time of death. A group of humans could be seen walking away from it, one of them being more wounded than the reptile. "Who are those guys?"

"That's one more member of Akatsuki out of our way. Come on; we have to go after my brother." The same battered up guy says to the others. One of them, a nerdy looking red head, blushes as she looks at him.

'Did they kill that snake?' The hanyou asks himself in his head. The whole situation is totally strange for him to understand.

Back with Ichigo he stops before reaching the area Inuyasha is at. 'This reiatsu…where is it coming from?'

He then rushes over to where he can feel this sort of energy, completely ignoring Inuyasha. Within the time it takes to heat up boiling water the shinigami makes it to an open area, and sees a man with an orange spiral mask on. He also has a black cloak with red cloud images on it. 'Who is this guy?'

"Ease dropping eh?" A voice says, capturing Ichigo's attention. Quickly turning around Ichigo quickly dodges a strike, leaping into another tree while the one he use to be on got cleaved in two.

Ichigo gets a clear view of his foe; the man is a tall individual with a weird white outfit on. Instantly Ichigo could tell he is an Arrancar. In his right hand he holds a weird axe-like weapon that's probably his Zanpakuto, shaped with two crescent moons attached to the other's back. His physical appearance is that of a skinny weakling, but could that be just a ruse? The tall Arrancar grins even wider than…well let's say the Grinch, as he glares at his prey.

"So you must be the Shinigami Representative Aizen told me about. Yeah, you look exactly like him." He says, and then lunges at him with his axe like weapon. Ichigo quickly uses Shunpo to dodge, then unravels Zangetsu.

"Bankai!!" He covers himself in darkness released from his blade, transforming him into his Bankai form. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Bankai eh? Don't tell me you're planning to fight back." He swiftly slams his zanpakuto down on Ichigo, who blocks with his black sword. But his physical strength immediately overpowers Ichigo's.

'What power! And this reiatsu…it's like Grimmjow's…' Ichigo is forced onto his knees from the Arrancar's overwhelming brute strength. He raises it for another strike, but Ichigo's speed allows him to get out of the way. Ichigo appears behind his foe and stabs downward at his neck. He turns around and grabs hold of the katana's blade with his bare left hand, totally surprising the Shinigami.

His hand scrapes down to the guard then pulls the sword past his face, bringing the katana's owner's face up to him. "So I guess this only looks sharp."

He then smashes his skull into Kurosaki, knocking him to the ground. The impact dulls his vision slightly; after all most Arrancar have steel hard skin, so a punch or kick to the head would hurt like hell. Blood leaks out from his head where the skull struck him.

"Dammit. I can't see very well now…" He mutters, grasping his face in pain.

"This was very disappointing, Shinigami. Let's hope you can fight better in your new life!!" He then opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Yellow energy glows on the tip of it, then fires in the form of a Cero.

Ichigo quickly notices the energy build up, and charges his sword for a Getsuga Tenshou. He releases the attack in time to collide with the quick doom blast, resulting in an explosion.

"What was that?" The group of four earlier listens to the explosion made just then. Their leader, the busted up dude with black spiky hair gazes at where it happened.

"Forget it. It's not important." He says, as they continue their trek to who knows where.

Back with Ichigo he successfully delayed his demise with his signature attack. He is currently trapped under a pile of trees and rocks blasted up by the explosion he helped create. His top half is free from the debris trapping the bottom. His right hand continues to reach out for Tensa Zangetsu, but it is too far out of his reach.

"Dammit! Get in my reach!!" He grunts as he tries to claim his weapon.

The Arrancar appear before him and steps on his arm. Ichigo cries out in pain. "Un un unh! You aren't getting in our way again."

He then grabs his own weapon, heaving it high above him. "Let's see you squirm your way out of this one!"

"Tessaiga!!" Inuyasha roars as he leaps from the trees, preparing to cleave the Arrancar in two. The Arrancar turns around and sees the hanyou, and then gets slammed in the side of his stomach by the dog fang.

He slides across the ground by his pure brute strength, a burn mark appearing where he cut him. Inuyasha holds his position before Ichigo, allowing him time to dig himself out.

"Heh, so you got friends. Whatever…he's probably done by now. I'll get you two when I return!" He says, and then disappears in the blink of an eye.

With him gone Inuyasha turns down to Ichigo and pulls him out of the trees and rocks. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo replies.

"Heh, don't thank me. Our journey would be troublesome if there's only three of us." Inuyasha states. Suddenly his expression changes when his nose starts to perk up. 'This smell…it's him!!'

"What? What's wrong?" Ichigo asks him. Inuyasha soon becomes enraged.

--

"So you want me to help you find this Keyhole? What's in it for Tobi?" The black cloaked man from earlier asks another person. The camera moves in closer and reveals a man in purple armor. Sprouting from it you could see multiple tentacles and spikes. A red eye could be seen from his chest. Just staring at those red eyes under that raven black hair and anyone could tell this man is pure evil.

"We can grant you control over the Heartless. I assure you they show great zeal for those with such dark hearts." The demonic man offers the ninja. He then opens his right hand, revealing three black orbs. "Also, these Dark Fruits can be useful."

"Hmm…you got a deal, because Tobi is a good boy!" The cloaked man says, turning from a serious disposition to a cheerful one. "So where can we find this thing?"

"We've had our spies ask around this world, and we have reason to believe it is in the Elemental Continent here. Our spies have also informed us that an ancient monster with nine tails may know about its location." The demon man explains.

"The Kyubi no Yoko eh? How interesting…" Tobi chuckles to himself. "Since the situation has changed it's time to send him after the fox holder."

"Him?"

So it is you Naraku!!" Inuyasha's voice calls out, leaping out from the trees with Tessaiga in hand to rip him a new one. Ichigo joins him from beside.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Long time no see, my dear old friend." Naraku taunts, holding his hand out. A shockwave of wind releases from his palm, which knocks down the two swordsmen.

Inuyasha rises up quickly. "Fuck you! You're no damn friend of mine!!"

"Tell me now, how's Kagome? Is she still hopping between her two worlds?" Naraku asks him, chuckling evilly.

"Take this; Kaze no Kizu!!" Inuyasha swings his sword down at him, releasing the wind scarring technique he is known for.

"Please, this boring attack…" A red beam of energy blasts from the same hand at Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu, piercing through the attack and dispersing it. It continues towards the Hanyou and mows them into the ground.

"That was…a Cero…" Ichigo mutters, trying his best to climb up. Inuyasha pulls himself to his feet.

"I'll tear you to pieces!! Meidou-"

"Too slow!!" Multiple tentacles shoot out from Naraku's body, piercing through Inuyasha and Ichigo's bodies before they could react. The defeated duo collapses onto the ground. "I had thought Noitra would have dealt with you two, but good help is so hard to find."

Naraku then turns to Tobi, who was walking off. "Remember to keep your end of the deal."

"I will, because Tobi is a good boy!!" He replies happily, disappearing with Shunshin.

"Now, Inuyasha, what should I do with you and your friend…" Naraku steps closer to their bodies, knowing they wouldn't be able to do anything in their state. They hardly got enough time to rest from the water attack by Demyx.

The demonic man stares down at Ichigo, and then pull out a zanpakuto. But before he could do anything, his arm pulsates with red lightning. "Damn. Still needs work…whatever. I'll return to finish you two off."

Naraku then envelops himself in darkness, passing through the corridors to return to base. Ichigo and Inuyasha breathe a sigh of relief; they both got a lucky reprieve.

"What was that guy?" Ichigo asks his fallen comrade.

"Naraku…that bastard really is alive…" Inuyasha grabs hold of Tessaiga, using it as leverage to bring himself up. "We have to tell Allen and Luffy."

"I know…but we'll have to walk back…" Ichigo pulls himself back onto his feet, copying Inuyasha in using his sword to stand. And so the two comrades begin their return to Konohagakure.

* * *

Kenshin: In the next chapter the two swordsmen return and Allen confronts a giant red eye. So until then read, enjoy, and review!


	11. Keyhole 11

Shonen Hearts

Disclaimer: Let's see...what's going to be in here...as far as I believe, this story will have One Piece, Bleach, D. Gray Man, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Rave, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Rurouni Kenshin. Let's list the people who own them, and could sue me but really shouldn't cause I'm a poor man; Eiichiro Oda, Tite Kubo, Katsura Hoshino, Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, Yoshihiro Togashi, and Nobuhiro Watsuki. And the good people at Square Enix and Disney.

Kenshin: And now we go on to one of the last few chapters in the Naruto Arc. In this chapter the ninja takes a little time to chat with the orange fox. But let's stay on track; here's chapter 11.

_**Keyhole 11: La Cuarta Espada y el Tirador de la Bala Magica**_

* * *

"Have you any clue on what these strange creatures could be?" A very old man asks 8 other people. Each of them shows a similarity in wardrobe, in which they are wearing black kimonos with hakamas, white socks and wooden sandals. On their waists or behind them are sheathed katanas varying in length and color. There are white haoris over top their shirts. Each of the swordsmen, and women, and dog thing, are standing before the old man in two separate rows facing one another.

"Sorry Yamamoto-Genryuusai. We haven't been able to identify them. But we have noticed something about them." A white haired and very pale man says in response. "The first notice of these creatures was when a Shinigami turned into one. He was 6th ranking member of my squad."

"A Shinigami…turned into one?" A man with a pink flower decoration overshirt on says. It would appear that this is the first they've heard of this case. "How does something like that happen?"

"Was there anything wrong with this person?" A purple haired woman with twin pigtails dragging down below her shoulders, though they weren't really pigtails, asks the white haired man. She has her haori's sleeves cut short so the black sleeves she owns underneath could be seen. Her short Zanpakuto hangs behind her waist.

"No, not at all. He was a regular Shinigami." He begins, remembering something strange about his subordinate. "We'll need to do more research on these things before we can conclude what's behind them."

"Che. What a pain in the ass this is…" A tan man with black spiky hair mutters out loud. His face reveals a scar sliding down his left eye and a black eye patch snapped tight over where his right eye is. Decorated on each of his main spikes are tiny orange bells. The rest of his attire seems to be ragged, like he was born and raised on the streets.

"These things seem interesting. But the way they appear, and how they act gets me the most." The black and white mask wearing one states. He seems to have the second biggest haori of the 9, with his Zanpakuto hanging in front of him. "It's almost as if they're related to Hollows."

"Hollows…" The old man opens his tiny little eyes at that remark. His white beard stretches all the way down to the floor. His forehead veins pulsate as he ponders those words, the many scars on his skull present for all to see. The haori he wears seems to be the biggest of them all, draped over his shoulders instead of worn through the sleeves. Instead of a zanpakuto he holds a long wooden cane before him with two hands over the top, making him look like a wizard.

"Genryuusai?" The white haired one notices his tensing up before all the others.

"You are all dismissed; Ukitake Juushirou, contact Hitsugaya Toshirou in the Real World and inform them of the threat. If Aizen is behind this, then we must be cautious."

--

"What happened to you guys?" Allen asks his two 'I' uppercase friends, in other words Ichigo and Inuyasha.

The two swordsmen are lying in hospital beds wrapped in bandages and wounds. Two medic ninja have just finished dabbing their wounds with cotton dipped in alcohol. Ichigo grabs Zangetsu and glares up at the white haired boy. "I can't believe I lost to him."

"Guess you aren't as strong as you think." Inuyasha mumbles under his breath. While Ichigo glares at him, he turns his attention to Allen. "We attacked Naraku but got overpowered too easily."

"He was much stronger than I realized. I figured if we fought him at once we could take him. But we failed, and now he's on his way to the last Key-hole." Ichigo states these words with depression cloaking his voice.

Inuyasha angrily stabs the ground with Tessaiga. "Damn that bastard Naraku; No matter how many times I kill him he keeps coming back!"

"You guys know where the Key-hole is?" Allen asks Ichigo.

"I'm not sure…" As Ichigo explains this, a pink haired woman walks up to the door the three heroes are in. This woman is the teen medic ninja Sakura, the girl who was conversing with Naruto at the end of chapter 6.

"But that Naraku bastard did mention something about a Yoko." She stops herself from entering when he said those words.

"Yoko?" Allen repeats.

"That's the name we got; Kyubi no Yoko." Inuyasha says. At those words some of the older medics in the room to gasp in shock at his revelation. Apparently he was self-centered in his thinking to notice. "Apparently Naraku said that the only person who could know is this fox."

Sakura bites her lower lip as he listens. She runs off without making her presence known. Back inside the hospital room Allen sighs with a dull expression.

"How can we going to find it though? I mean, is it even a good idea to pursue a demon?" Ichigo asks hypothetically. Of course it's not a good idea.

"Well, let's try and ask that old lady." Allen brings up, scratching the top of his white haired head. "I'll go see her now."

Allen runs out of the room to head for the Hokage Tower. Hopefully they can get some answers. Ichigo looks around and notices the nurses acting a little cautious. "What's wrong with them?"

"Well, I better go find Luffy. That rubber idiot better be training." Inuyasha says, growling as he stands on his two feet. The injured mutt sheaths his sword and heads off to find Luffy; his scent would give him away.

--

Allen walks closer to the Tower, to where he can only assume the old lady is. On his way though his eye transforms, taking the form of a monocle. In his eye he sees five threads wiggling, signaling at least five enemies. "Where are they?"

A horrible ghostlike moan roars throughout the area, chilling Allen to the bone. He has never heard such a painful moan before. "What the hell is that?"

"Hollows?" Ichigo shouts. He too could hear the horrible ghostly wailing. Inuyasha, who is already on top of a building to seek out Luffy, stops to listen to the voices?

"What the hell is that?" Suddenly a part of the sky tears open, as giant monsters with varying shapes appear with white masks on their faces.

Each monster descends down below, their eyes set on the unsuspecting people below. Fortunately the civilians could see the demons above them, and ran for cover. The demons land in Konoha, beginning to attack the village.

Ichigo grabs hold of Zangetsu and heads towards a window. After he opens it he leaps off into the air, ignoring the calls of the nurses behind him. The injured Shinigami grits his teeth as he ponders, "Why are there Hollows here? Are they already making their move on the Keyhole?"

Landing in midair, Ichigo holds his unraveled sword with both hands, and releases an enormous amount of Reiatsu. 'If I can lure them towards me that'll reduce casualties.'

Apparently it worked, for the Hollows turn their attention from the humans for Ichigo, who at this point was making himself out to be like a lightning rod. Smiling, the Shinigami makes his onslaught, hacking and slashing the masked beasts to pieces. Even if there were allot he would be able to handle them. After all they are nothing but weaklings.

Back with Allen he continues heading for the tower, seeing the many ninjas come out to face them. The white haired exorcist finally reaches the Hokage Tower, and is just about to enter when a flash of black and orange stops him. Naruto is then shown before him. "It's you!"

"What's going on? What are those monsters up there?" Naruto asks as he points back up to the Hollows above.

"Don't worry. We can handle them. They seem to be weaklings." As he says this, black shadows rise up behind them, and take the form of Neo Shadow Heartless. Allen and Naruto turn to face them. "Uh oh."

"So those are the Heartless you spoke about?" Naruto notices their appearance, and shapes his fingers into a cross. "I'll take care of them!"

"No stop! I have to fight them! You can't purify these creatures." Allen interjects between Naruto and the dark creatures.

"But my home is under attack, and all you can say is stay back?" Naruto argues with the white haired exorcist.

"How unfortunate. They only have you to guard him." A cold voice speaks. The two humans turn behind them, and see a man dressed in white clothing. On his left hip is a Zanpakuto with a light green hilt, his face paler than a ghost, his eyes were dark green and slit like a snake, and on top of his head is half of some helmet.

One look at him and Allen's eye instantly tracks on him. "Akuma?"

"Who's this guy?" Naruto asks, staring at this new guy already pissed.

Without so much as a warning Allen is sent flying into the wall of the tower. Naruto stares at where Allen went in shock. "Allen!"

"Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi I presume." The white man asks of him. Naruto turns to face him, the look in his eyes colder than the artic circle. Suddenly the blonde's throat becomes sore, and his breathing grows shallow. He is soon brought to his knees gasping for air. "You are going to come with me."

Naruto tries to make a response, but can't due to the pressure being released by the man. It would seem all he could do at the moment is agree with him. All seems to go along his plans, but when white thread shoots out and wraps around his left arm. "Hmm?"

"Take this!" Allen pulls himself out from the building at full speed with the threads released from his white hand, his black claw prepared to slice through the guy. Allen slashes at the helmet wearing bad guy, who easily grasps the claw with his right hand.

"You have no chance of winning. Give up." He states, quickly kicking Allen in the face. The threads snap off and Allen crashes on the ground once more. The white clothed man turns his attention away from Allen to face Naruto, who at this point is brimming with red demonic energy.

"It seems this is the only way I can handle this atmosphere." Naruto's eyes become blood red and slit and the red aura around him takes form, as if it was some sort of extra skin. It even gives him ears and a tail. Naruto then leaps after the enemy with demonic claws, but misses when he disappears in a flash.

He reappears behind Naruto and slams his right fist in the side of his face. The blond Jinchuuriki crashes into the ground hard. As Naruto rises up to his feet two more tails take form behind him. 'Demonic chakra sprouted from the creature sealed within increasing this boy's physical strength and abilities past normal humans. It also turns his body into a sort of flesh and blood medium for the aura to take form like a sort of skin.'

"I want you to get the hell out of my village!!" A ball of wind forms in Naruto's right hand, just as he leaps at him. "Rasengan!"

He grabs the ball with his bare hand, not at all phased by its power. With a single grasp he disperses the ball and destroys it. "A ball of concentrated energy swirled together into the form of a ball to grind whatever it touches. An interesting technique."

"What the hell are you?" Naruto tries to throw a punch, but is gripped by the neck with a single hand. Naruto struggles free but fails to.

"You're coming with me. Resist and your entire village will be-"

"Oi, omae wa!" Luffy calls out to him, running towards the white clothed villain. He releases his grip on Naruto, who was gasping for air at the moment, and faces Luffy.

"You must be the Key Blade wielder. Does that mean Kurosaki Ichigo is here?" He asks of the rubber man. Luffy grits his teeth as he stares him down.

"So what if he is?" Luffy begins as Allen rises up from the rubble on the side of the tower. "Me and Allen are more than enough to take you out."

"You both believe you can defeat me?" Luffy draws out the Key Blade and rushes at the guy, who holds up his right hand to block. Swinging down as hard as he can Luffy strikes the palm of his hand, which bleeds on contact. This takes him by surprise, and forces him to pull back. He steps a few feet away from Luffy, his composure not at all changed. "Interesting."

"No way…Luffy was able to cut his hand when I was unable to even damage him." Allen points out. This prompts him to take things more seriously. Grabbing his left hand he transforms it into its zweinhander form, exceeding 100% synchronization. "I've got to try my hardest as well."

"A futile effort. Even with that sword you have no hopes of killing me." The man says, grasping the hilt of his zanpakuto.

He was on the verge of drawing it when a black-gloved hand pulls out from thin air and grabs Naruto, pushing him to the ground. Naruto looks up at what has him, only to see a Gun Arrow weapon pointed at him. "Na, uh uhn. You're coming with us."

"…Xigbar." The white villain turns to face the newcomer, one of the members of Organization XIII. Allen and Luffy turn their heads around to face him.

"Hey, leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" Allen shouts at him.

"Are you kidding me? This guy's the only reason Ulquiorra staged this whole thing." Xigbar states, pointing to the white clothed man. "Aizen ordered for him to come up with a way to take away this demon bastard and keep you bums from saving him long enough to probe the fox inside for answers."

"What?" Both Allen and Luffy become astonished by the Nobody's assumption. Allen then asks, "Are you saying he's the demon fox that knows where the Key Hole might be?"

"He's not entirely a demon." Ulquiorra interjects into the conversation, using Sonida to appear before Xigbar. "He's just a human who has a demon imprisoned inside of him. With such a history he won't be missed."

"Wait!!" Allen runs after the three, just as Ulquiorra grabs hold of the blonde's head. A blinding light flashes before them, stopping the two in their tracks.

--

"So, this is the cage." Ulquiorra stands before a giant cage within some deep, dank sewers. In the cage he could see a large red slit eye glaring at him. "Could you be the Kyubi no Yoko?"

"Arrancar? What brings a monster like you to the mind of a teenage boy?" A giant bellowing voice roars while glaring down the Arrancar.

"I've come here on request of my lord and master. A mortal by the name of Madara says you might know where the Keyhole to this world may be." As he says these words, the demon fox glares down at him.

After a few seconds of staring it laughs in the form of a roar. Parts of the Arrancar's clothes flow loosely in the wind. "You come to my vessel, fight him, and force yourself into his mind just to ask me a foolish question? Maybe I remember, maybe I don't, but why should I care? After all if the Heartless stem from that area then they'll eventually corrupt it."

"You could tell me where the Keyhole is, or we could kill the boy and you in the process." The demon stares at the Arrancar for a few seconds, his mouth opening wide.

"…Pathetic creature…it is true that if he dies then I will join him, but for you to make such a threat…" The fox slowly calms itself down. "I could tell you, but what would I receive in the process?"

"How's this then? You tell us then I'll break this horrible seal that holds you prisoner." Ulquiorra's offer intrigues the demon fox.

"I accept. I may not remember where the hole may be, but I believe you might need to search all of the Land of Wave for such an important location."

"Kuni no Nami? Fine." Ulquiorra then looks at the talisman placed on the doors of the cage, and draws forth his Zanpakuto. "As promised here's your freedom."

With a single slash the talisman is cut free, falling to the ground slowly. The minute it touched the floor red energy bursts from the cage, and the orange silhouette of an orange nine tailed fox could be seen crawling out. Ulquiorra disappears in a flash, leaving the boy's mind, while the fox releases more of its demonic chakra throughout Naruto's system.

--

"Getusga Tenshou!!" Ichigo yells as he releases a slicing stream of energy to destroy a group of Hollows.

"Kaze no Kizu!!" Inuyasha repeats the death god's actions by destroying some more with his Wind Scar.

Suddenly an explosion of red demonic energy releases from nearby the Hokage Tower, which takes the form of a giant skinned fox with eight tails. Ichigo and Inuyasha watch astonished as the monster roars once more.

"Oh no. Naruto..." Sakura whispers under her breath as she stares at the demon fox from afar.

In the tower Tsunade tightens her fists as she watches the fox take form. Other civilians and ninjas watch in fear, as the fox is reborn before their very eyes. At the base of the fox Luffy and Allen are sprawled flat on the ground unconscious.

The fleshly fox moves closer to the center of the village, its eight tails swinging wildly and destroying all in sight. Back with Allen, his left eye opens up, exposing the cogwheel monocle he owns. His other eye still closed Allen rises up and grabs Luffy, dodging a swipe from one of the tails.

Allen continues dodging the random flailing, until he ends up on top of a building. The Crown Clown sword reverts to the claw, then deactivates. The unconscious Exorcist falls down along with Luffy.

Elsewhere Ulquiorra and the Nobody from before walk out of thin air and stay afloat above the fox destroying the village. Xigbar looks at the Arrancar, asking him, "You got the information right? So why did you set the demon free?"

"…These were my orders," Ulquiorra begins, and then turns away as a large Garganta appears behind them. "My orders were to find the location of the Key Hole, and turn the demon fox into a Heartless."

"And how do you know the thing will become one?" Xigbar states, walking into the Garganta.

Ulquiorra's response is, "Being imprisoned inside a human boy will have no doubt increased its anger and rage over the years. It will dwell on these feelings until it is consumed by the darkness within itself."

"Whatever you say." And with that the two villains go inside the portal, heading to meet up with their comrades, sort of.

* * *

Ten Commandments: I apologize if this chapter is too small, but nothing could come in my mind to make me continue writing more. I hope you enjoyed this 3600 page chapter.


	12. Keyhole 12

Shonen Hearts

Disclaimer: Let's see...what's going to be in here...as far as I believe, this story will have One Piece, Bleach, D. Gray Man, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Rave, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Rurouni Kenshin. Let's list the people who own them, and could sue me but really shouldn't cause I'm a poor man; Eiichiro Oda, Tite Kubo, Katsura Hoshino, Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, Yoshihiro Togashi, and Nobuhiro Watsuki. And the good people at Square Enix and Disney.

Kenshin: Hello there. It's time for a new chapter of Shonen Hearts. Here Luffy will wake up and Inuyasha takes on the Kyubi. Also someone becomes a Heartless, with maybe a Nobody.

Yusei: Now that Kenshin is done squawking we can go to the opening for this arc, which was to be in chapter 7.

Kenshin: But I-

Yusei: Cocytus Breath! 'Yusei breaths cold air at Kenshin, freezing him solid'

--

Insert Be Somewhere by Buzy

--

Keyhole 12: The Nine Tailed Heartless

--

The eight tailed flesh fox crawls to where Ulquiorra left to, but arrived too late. The beast slowly grows a ninth and final tail and fur over its body, completing its revival. The demon glares around the place, its red eyes piercing into those of all who stares at him.

"It doesn't matter…my revenge shall be exacted!!" It roars, as energy gathers in its mouth from the tips of its tails.

"What the hell is that suppose to be?" Ichigo says, holding his sword before the Kyubi. Landing on the ground Inuyasha stares at the demon in front of him, and can see the overwhelming energy it's gathering.

"Don't worry; demons are my forte." Inuyasha says, as wind scrapes around his Tessaiga. He looks back at the death god in the sky. "You take care of the Hollows. I'll blow this bastard away!"

"Fine. You better know what you're doing." Ichigo says to him, disappearing with his Flash Steps.

"Disappear humans!!" The Kyubi roars then fires the blast of energy.

Inuyasha leaps headfirst into the attack, but upon seeing the immense demonic energy within he realizes that there is no way he could defeat this attack. 'There's no way the Bakuryuuha will work. I should have realized that from the start…guess I'll have to use that sword.'

Inuyasha's sword collides with the beam, taking the full force of the blow. The sword changes forms, the dull part of it gaining green scales. It would seem Inuyasha would be using the Dragon Scale Tessaiga.

(Kenshin: And now a lesson in Inuyasha history, so you don't have to go check Inuyasha to know what I'm talking about; with this transformation dog boy would be able to absorb demonic energy into the blade. But since he's a half demon the sword will burn Inuyasha's body if it takes in too much.

By cutting through senki Tessaiga could purify this mistake, but this still wasn't enough to master the sword's absorbtion limitation. To match this weakness Inuyasha learns to cut through the youketsu of demons, thereby destroying their energy source and the monsters themselves.

And now, back to action!)

'Oh well…it won't matter either way.' Inuyasha figures, his eyes darting to the side. Glaring his golden eyes back at the Kyubi Inuyasha swings his sword down on the beam attack, absorbing it as much as he can. Right when he reaches the limit, the sword begins to glow, as if the Innocence was responding to the energy.

Without his choice the sword reverts to the normal fang, and the leftover energy from the attack swallows the hanyou whole. The attack blasts Konoha, but it isn't as big a threat as the original one. It only makes a crater. Inuyasha rises up from the crater in pain, coughing up blood from the attack. Sure it wasn't as painful as the time he fought Marluxia, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Tsunade lands on top of a building roof, watching in amazement at Inuyasha's ability. Ichigo cuts through a Hollow that approached him, but the rest seemed to have left due to the power Inuyasha and the Kyubi were expelling.

"Can he handle the rest himself?" He says, facing the two demons fight.

"You were able to absorb the attack…what exactly are you suppose to be?" Kyubi growls while staring down at the dog demon.

Inuyasha stands on his feet finally, and then changes his sword back to the Dragon Scale. "Let's see…where is it?"

Using his enhanced vision Inuyasha sees ten swirls of demonic energy coming from the demon fox, nine coming from each tail and the last from its body. "Ten?"

"What's wrong boy?" The Kyubi asks in a taunting voice. The monstrosity charge up for another beam attack, but is halted by numerous jutsus from Konoha ninjas.

Turning to its left the fox sees 6 ANBU standing from beside him. One of them, wearing a frog mask, says, "We should have done this from the start. Why did the Hokage have to cater to this monster?"

"Shut up and fire! We have to stall as much as possible for the Hokage to evacuate the village!" The hawk mask one says, shooting a lightning jutsu at the fox.

The fox doesn't even flinch at the strike it takes, only swinging one of its tails at them too fast for them to dodge. Focusing back on Inuyasha the tails gather back to its mouth. "I have no clue who you are, but you won't survive a second one!"

"Don't think you can fire that again!!" Inuyasha leaps at the Kyubi, who swings one of its tails to deflect him. Apparently it was confident enough to believe the sword wouldn't cut through it.

The tail strikes Inuyasha, but lucky for him the tail's energy source is brought right before him, allowing the dog boy to cut through it. The sword destroys the source and shrivels up the tail. A part of the energy ball the fox was creating explodes, causing a chain reaction and disrupting the Kyubi's demonic energy.

"What?" Soon the Kyubi realizes what has happened, and glares at the half demon who landed before him. It grows angrier than before. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Have another!" Inuyasha leaps at the fox, this time aiming for its main youketsu. The fox swings another tail at him, who cuts through its youketsu just as easily.

The fox's chakra lowers down to that of a mere seven tailed beast, which is just enough for Inuyasha to perform one of his strongest attacks. But before he could perform something new, his sword reverts back to the fang, and swings it down at him.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha releases his signature move, having it mow through the fox like a plow.

The attack subsides, and the Kyubi is seen blistered and in some sort of pain.

"D-Damn you…those ears…" The fox notices the dog-ears on top of the half demon's head. "You're not a mortal, are you!?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that I'll be killing you today." Inuyasha replies in a cocky attitude. He heaves his fang up in the air, preparing a Wind Scar.

"Don't think this will be enough to keep me down! I am the-" Suddenly the fox stops talking, pain present in its eyes. The demon then lets out a gasp as darkness expels from its chest. Inuyasha and the other humans glue their eyes on the fox.

"What's it doing?" Inuyasha then flinches when a glowing heart comes out from its chest.

The fox's body is consumed in darkness and disappears as the heart itself poufs into black fumes. The fumes release a figure from within; red hair flowing down past his shoulders, an orange tin over his skin, a red and orange kimono wrapped on his body and blood colored eyes with iris slits. Right on his chest is a hole in the shape of a heart, making it clear what exactly this man is.

"This guy is a Heartless now?" Inuyasha figures.

The Heartless man flies at Inuyasha, who swings his sword at him. His attack releases Kaze no Kizu, completely consuming the former fox demon. The Heartless blows away the attack with ease. He then whams Inuyasha in the face, easily bringing up blood on his face.

Inuyasha is sent flying into a building, crashing through it and causing it to collapse. The Heartless holds its right hand at where Inuyasha is, as dark energy gathers in his palm. But before he could carry through with his attack, it senses an enormous amount of energy above getting ready to collide with it.

Looking up it sees Ichigo descending below, his clothes blowing in the wind, with Zangetsu held high before him pointed down. Energy can be seen scraping on the edges of the blade as Ichigo descends toward the fox Heartless. The Heartless disappears in a flash and dodges Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou strike right when he could have been hit.

Ichigo instead crashes into the ground, his attack splitting the ground he landed on in four ways. "Dammit! I missed!"

"For someone who constantly leaks energy there is no way I wouldn't sense you." The Heartless whispers in Ichigo's ear while floating behind him. A tail extends from behind him and whams into the side of Ichigo's face. He too gets knocked hard into the crumbling earth, enough to make a crater.

Ichigo gets back up on his feet, and glares at the Heartless. ' 'Heartless act on instinct' my ass! This guy is smart AND strong!'

"So, do you want to keep fighting, or will you give me your heart now?" The Heartless says to Ichigo, who holds his sword before it.

"Bankai!" Darkness consumes Ichigo as he transforms into his Bankai form. The darkness lifts from him as he rushes at the Heartless with Tensa Zangetsu in right hand.

"Bankai?" The Heartless grabs Ichigo by his sword arm's wrist, and then takes hold of his entire arm to start bending it. Ichigo winces and cries in pain. "If this is a Bankai then you must be a Shinigami."

"Hey, let go of my arm!" Ichigo shouts at him. The fox Heartless lifts him up and heaves him into the sky.

One of its tails shoots out and flies to Ichigo, who gets out of the way with his advance Flash Steps. Coming up in front of the Heartless he starts swinging his sword wildly. The fox extends his claws and continues to block his sword strikes. He could easily read Ichigo's attacks.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!" In the middle of a flurry of strikes Ichigo releases his signature attack before the demon. It envelops the Heartless and sends it crashing in the outskirts of the city.

One of the ANBU rises up from the ground after being knocked out earlier. "Damn. What a day…first that dog poops on my leg, and now this…"

Elsewhere Tsunade continues her search for any injured people, through the use of her slug summon Katsuya. One of the many slugs reaches the bodies of Allen and Luffy. The two slugs enter their bodies and inject chakra into them, hoping to heal their wounds and wake them up.

Within moments Luffy opens his eyes, and holds himself up by his elbows and hands. "What? What happened?"

He then notices the slug on his stomach and picks it up, examining it like anyone who finds it strange would. "What's this? Food?"

Suddenly an explosion happens close by his area, and Luffy instantly drops the slug to rise up and face the danger. He comes to the impact sight, and sees the Kyubi Heartless rising up from dark fumes emitting from the sides of buildings. Ichigo quickly flashes in front of it slashing his sword down quickly.

The Heartless reaches out and grabs his throat, beginning to strangle him. Ichigo was stopped from slicing him up, and was forced to instead grab the dark creature's arm. The Heartless slams Ichigo into a building, and runs alongside it to scrape him on the side.

"Is this the best you can do? In Bankai and you're still unable to stop me?" The Heartless taunts before entering the building and throwing him through the walls of it.

Dark matter envelops his right hand as he through a ball of energy at Ichigo. It collides with his chest, and explodes, taking the entire home with it. The fox Heartless walks out of the ashes unharmed, while Ichigo's fate is left undetermined.

"Damn you!" Luffy yells once he reaches the scene. The Heartless turns to face Luffy, who throws a Pistol attack at it.

It catches the punch with a bare hand, and pulls him forward. Luffy takes this opportunity to bite into his free hand's thumb, and blow into it. "Gear Third!!"

Luffy's hand grows to the size of a giant's, just as he approaches the Heartless. The pirate mounts a punch at the Heartless, but doesn't receive so much as a scratch upon being struck. The Heartless could only stare at Luffy before dark energy releases from it, blowing the rubber man away.

Luffy's body shrinks as he is blown through the air, and crashes into the ground. Now the size of a midget Luffy tries to climb up out of rubble he fell into. "Dammit! Now I got to hide before he finds me!"

"Too late." The Heartless appears before Luffy, stepping on top of him with its left foot. "Pathetic creature. This can't be the best you can give…I sense a great light in your heart for that."

"Let…go!" Luffy tries to push it off of him, but is too small and feeble to do so. With no alternative in sight Luffy's right hand opens up, and summons light. Before it materializes he swings at the Heartless, chopping off its left arm.

In such pain from the strike the Heartless leaves Luffy and stands a few feet away, staring at the materialized sword. "That weapon…it possesses an immense power of light. But with your powers you'll never be able to survive my darkness!!"

The Heartless fox releases all nine tails from behind it, which fling themselves at Luffy. Straw hat finally rises up and holds the Keyblade with both tiny hands. But before they could reach him, a stream of dark energy crosses paths with it and slices them up.

Now angered the Heartless turns its attention to who saved the boy, and sees Ichigo glaring at him. Luffy's body finally fixes itself and returns to its original size. Luffy looks at Ichigo, noticing his damaged appearance. The Heartless glares at both of them. "I guess you both want to die quickly! Then so be it!!"

The tails regenerate themselves and swing wildly. Luffy's eyes glaze over, just as one of the tails came for him. He leaps at the tail and hops over it, rolls on the ground to dodge another and blocks with his Keyblade to knock back another. Using the sword Luffy smacks the tail in his way up and throws his Keyblade at the Heartless. The sword swings in the air like a boomerang, but before it could reach its target another tail knocks it away. While that is happening Luffy leaps around and past each tail as he continues towards the Heartless. Leaping in the air the Keyblade reappears back into his hand.

"Impossible!" Luffy wildly swings and beats the Heartless with his Keyblade, and then makes a side swipe leaving a slash line going straight across from the creature's chest. Both Luffy and the Heartless fall to the ground, but only the Keyblade master lands on his feet.

Ichigo, who was watching from the sidelines, was amazed to say the least. He didn't even need to help him. "When did he get so good?"

"Damn you boy!! I'll see to it that your heart becomes mine!" The Heartless is soon covered in darkness, which grows even bigger than before.

Once the darkness lifts the Heartless is revealed to be a giant nine tailed fox now. Though there are some differences, such as the black marks along its body, the fact that it now actually looks like a Heartless, and the empty heart hole in its chest. The Heartless lets out a huge roar. From under the Heartless, the body of a naked boy could be seen lying there unconscious.

"This guy's a broken record. He still thinks he can win." Luffy says, sounding completely out of character. Ichigo appears beside him.

"Luffy, where's Allen? Did you see him or Inuyasha?" Ichigo asks him. Luffy shakes his head no in response.

"I think Allen is still unconscious back there." Luffy says, remembering their white haired companion. "This shouldn't take long."

"Take long? This guy just knocked Inuyasha unconscious!" Ichigo shouts at Luffy.

"Die!" The Heartless fox opens its mouth and releases a beam of pure dark energy. Ichigo leaps head first into the attack, his free hand held in front of his face. His own darkness encircles around his face, taking the form of a mask.

Charging Getsuga Tenshou into his blade he swings at the beam attack head on, practically absorbing the energy of the attack. After a while Ichigo gets caught in an explosion. As the smoke clears Ichigo can be seen completely fine. A desperate nine tailed fox is forced to fling its tails at Ichigo, whose sword still illuminates with darkness.

Kurosaki starts hacking up the nine tails coming at him, one by one by one. Soon the fox was left with no tail, and Ichigo still has energy to burn. His mask gains a tiny crack, even as Ichigo's sword increases in energy.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!" Ichigo releases a stream of dark energy at the Kyubi Heartless aiming for its chest.

"Take this as well!" Luffy aims his Kingdom Key straight for the Heartless, as stars and light gathers at the tip of it. The Keyblade then shoots out a beam of pure light magical energy, and fuses with Ichigo's own attack. Light and darkness combine together and completely consumes the Heartless.

Their combined assault creates a massive explosion, one that resounds throughout the entire land. The Heartless' skin begins to burn as light and darkness banter and incinerate its body. Soon it ends, and the fox can be seen crashed on its side. The body beside it is left unharmed.

"No…how, can I lose to these damn mortals…" Before it could be finished, the Heartless disappears into darkness, running away from them. "I'll return to devour your hearts!!"

With the fox gone the two warriors relax their muscles. Ichigo takes his mask off, just before it disappears. With it gone he starts breathing hard as if he was out of breath. "I can't believe the time limit almost ran out…"

"Time limit? For what?" Luffy looks at Ichigo with his Keyblade hoisted up on his shoulder.

"Oh uh, never mind." Ichigo says to him, not wanting to explain his powers just yet. He glares at where the Kyubi last stood, and notice Naruto's body on the ground. "Hey isn't that that yellow haired ninja from earlier?"

"Yeah. What is he doing there?" Luffy disperses the Keyblade back to its origins and heads down to where Naruto lies.

"Oi! Don't just run off on your own!" Ichigo follows behind slowly, his normal speed too fast for a simple run. The two of them come before Naruto, as Luffy turns him over, and expose his body to the world.

"Where are his clothes?" Luffy asks hypothetically, not really expecting an answer.

"Who cares? Let's get him out of here." Ichigo says, and then nudges Naruto. He slowly opens his eyes up, exposing his sight to light.

"Huh? What happened…" He asks, rubbing his eyes. Naruto then looks down, and is a bit surprised to notice that he does not have clothes on. "Where are my clothes?"

"We were just about to ask you that. Ichigo, give him your pants." Luffy says to the black swordsman.

"Huh? Why would I do that?! Give him your pants!!" Ichigo shouts in defense.

"Fine, chicken!" Luffy reaches for his pants and begins to pull them down.

"It's okay, I got it." Naruto does a couple of hand signs. Soon clothes appear on his body. "There we go. An illusion to fool everyone's eyes."

"Huh? How did you get clothes?" Luffy asks him, his shorts already off his body.

"It's an illusion, stupid. He just used a jutsu to cloak his appearance with clothes in the form of an illusion…and not a good one either." Ichigo states morbidly.

Naruto gets pissed. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean? I'm a great ninja!"

"What rank are you?" Ichigo asks him.

"…Genin…" – Naruto

"Genin doesn't really sound like a high level ninja." Luffy says to the black swordsman. He then laughs out loud, bringing Naruto to become even angrier. Ichigo rubs the side of his head totally upset at their idiocy.

"Naruto!" A feminine voice shouts out, gaining their attention. They turn to see Tsunade and a group of ninjas including Sakura coming up to them. "Oh thank god you're-"

She stops when she notices that Luffy has his shorts in his hands, and Naruto has henged clothes on him. Who wouldn't notice? "Um, what's going on?"

"Once again I'm not sure." Ichigo says while rubbing his forehead. Luffy laughs again.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy then realizes something. "We have to go find Allen! He's still unconscious!"

"It's okay, I got him." A voice says nearby. The group turns to see Inuyasha holding Allen over his shoulders. Inuyasha can be seen with plenty of scars and blood over his body. "So where's that Heartless? Did you get him?"

"That guy turned coward and ran away thanks to the Keyblade and Ichigo's mask." Luffy explains, putting his shorts back on.

"Mask?" – Inuyasha

"So wait, the Kyubi left Naruto's body? How did he get out?" Tsunade asks them. Naruto lifts his left eyebrow in shock.

"What? He got out!" Apparently Naruto didn't even realize it.

"Of course he got out! Don't you remember?" Tsunade yells at him, pulling on his left ear.

"Got out? Where was he?" Ichigo asks them.

Inuyasha is also curious. "That fox had a demon aura. What was that about?"

"Well, I guess we should tell you all the story…"

--

"Zeus how is the search? Are there any worlds that contain someone who might be one of the Keyblade masters?" Kami says to a man in a fancy white tunic with angel wings on his back.

"I'm sorry. We haven't been able to find a new Keyblade master as of yet." He replies, bowing his head ashamed. "Hopefully one will awaken soon."

"Okay. I'll go take a nap." She says, walking off to her throne sad. Without the Keyblade masters restoring the world will take such a long time.

Zeus looks at his clipboard, and after flipping a page he runs back to God, shouting, "Kami, wait a second!"

"Are?" Kami turns around to face her advisor.

"We did find something interesting about a certain world." Zeus begins, flipping through the board. "This world has another world opposite it; one of them is filled with humans while the other is void of it. After some tests were done we discovered that the world where humanity is living in is a parallel world created by time and space magic that changed the history of the empty one. We believe the parallel world was created due to this power."

"Well that's interesting…but that doesn't help with our situation." Kami replies, scratching her cheek with a single finger.

"Well the thing is, there is also a force of evil that was born to restore history. It possesses the power of Nothingness and Darkness, and resembles Kagirinai's body." Zeus soon realizes that Kami has an amazingly shocked expression.

"What? Someone has taken the shape of father's corpse?" Kami asks him. "Are you sure it just looks like him and it isn't really him?"

"Well how would it get out? It was trapped within the in-between realm of nothingness. And with it locked away there is no way it can get free." Zeus explains.

"I know that! But, for some reason I believe it might be connected." Kami says, and then walks away to her throne for her nap. "Keep me updated."

"Okay." Kami sits down on her throne, and begins to take her nap.

'The Earl and the Heartless are beginning their move. But what is his plan this time? He must have a reason for specifically bringing them back…'

--

"So this guy here held that nine tailed fox in his body?" Ichigo asks the Hokage, pointing to the orange wearing ninja sitting beside her. Ichigo, Tsunade, Naruto, Luffy, Inuyasha and Shizune are currently in the hospital getting their wounds checked. Allen is laid on a bedspread and is being treated by Sakura since he's still unconscious.

"Yup. The Yondaime Hokage sealed it inside of him on his birthday October 10th. With it inside of him he could draw on its powers and grow stronger than most humans." She says to them. "And with it sealed inside our village was safe from the threat of its return."

"Then that explains why that guy in white came." Luffy states, slightly pounding his right fist into his left hand.

"Huh? What white guy?" Ichigo asks him.

Luffy then explains, "There was a guy dressed in white who attacked Allen and the orange poncho over here. Then one of those guys from the Organization showed up and captured him. I remember a flash of light, and that's it."

"I get it; that Nobody bastard must have set the Kyubi free. He had that white guy send those Hollows to distract us while he set the fox free." Inuyasha enters his own two cents. Both Luffy and Ichigo stare at the half dog man. Inuyasha looks back and replies, "What? Don't look at me as if I'm some sort of idiot."

"What happened to the Kyubi?" Shizune asks them, sitting down beside Sakura. "What was that dark form it assumed?"

"I'm guessing the fox became a Heartless. The more we damaged it the more it went berserk and wanted to take out hearts." Ichigo muses as he rubs his chin.

"Heartless? You mean those black creatures from before?" Tsunade asks him. "Why would it become one of those things?"

"Well," Ichigo then begins to explain how the Heartless are made; he tells the Hokage that the darkness in people's hearts attract these creatures and they corrupt and transform their hearts into one of them. He then informs them of the Nobody aspect, and that the bodies of the left behind become white creatures void of light or darkness.

"So the Kyubi's heart became weak for that instant and these creatures came out of nowhere and turned it into a Heartless?" Tsunade asks him one last time so she can confirm the info.

"Yeah. We didn't really get it at first, but our info does seem to have some valid to it." Inuyasha states. Luffy ogles at Plue, who came out from the safety of Shizune's arms. "After all you saw for yourself that the fox became even more of a monster than it already was."

"I guess. But right now the main issue is the Keyhole." Tsunade says, cupping her fingers into a pyramid.

"Keyhole? You mean the one on that door?" Naruto asks, pointing to the door.

"No, a much bigger one. It's the Keyhole to a world that the Heartless go to in order to destroy it." Luffy explains as he spreads his arms out to exaggerate the size of the hole.

"Hmm…now that I think about it, I remember something about the Kyubi talking about it." Naruto scratches the side of his chin as he tries to remember that time when the Kyubi was speaking with Ulquiorra.

"Really?!" – Luffy, Ichigo, Inuyasha

* * *

Kenshin: And now, I bid you all farewell. In the next chapter...well, instead of me telling you, we're giving you a preview! Except, I'm still frozen.

Yusei: I can do it.

--

"Oi, get out of my way!" Luffy yells at the member of Organization XIII, who still stands in his way.

"Sorry! You'll have to teach me a lesson if you hope so." The Nobody says. Luffy notices that this one has a girly voice.

"Fine! You better be ready for this!" Luffy summons his Keyblade and jets towards the suspected to be woman.

The member disappears in a flash of light and comes before him, and plants a fast and strong kick to his face. Luffy is sent flying into a tree before the Nobody reappears above him and stomps on his chest.


	13. Keyhole 13

Shonen Hearts

Disclaimer: Let's see...what's going to be in here...as far as I believe, this story will have One Piece, Bleach, D. Gray Man, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Rave, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Rurouni Kenshin. Let's list the people who own them, and could sue me but really shouldn't cause I'm a poor man; Eiichiro Oda, Tite Kubo, Katsura Hoshino, Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, Yoshihiro Togashi, and Nobuhiro Watsuki. And the good people at Square Enix and Disney.

Kenshin: Can you unfreeze me now?

Yusei: No.

Kenshin: That's it; Power Copy! 'Kenshin's outline glows like a rainbow veil, and soon the ice melts.' It has been copied: Ice Kenshin! 'Kenshin's body transforms, his hair and eyes turning into ice and his skin pale and cold as snow.

Yusei: That's right…you could do that…

Kenshin: Let's see how you like it. Cocyctus Breath! 'Yusei is soon covered in ice, but it breaks away in seconds.'

Yusei: Maybe you didn't hear me; I cannot be affected by fire or ice! Copying me is pointless!

**_Keyhole 13: The Hijo no Yohime

* * *

_**

One day later a portal of darkness opens up in a small village, and a figure in a black overcoat appears on a bridge. The passing carriages stops in front of the person suddenly, and almost crash into him. The person turns him head around to face people who got out of their transportation to face him.

"Hey you! Get out of the way! I have a shipment of-" Before he could continue he grabs hold of the person's arm, and is immediately slashed across his chest by an unseen weapon concealed under the cloaked arm. The man collapses onto the floor and his four-scar wound.

The other civilians drive away from the black cloak wearer. The person disappears in a flash of light, and several copies of him heads off to each truck and lands in front of them. This causes them to turn off course and crash into the sea. The clones merge back together and form a single person, as he laughs at the innocent people's predicament.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city a giant frog lands on top of a sea of water. It leaps into the air once more, traveling across a grand distance. On the back of the amphibian stands an old guy with long white hair and five others sitting behind him.

"So how long is it until we get to Nami?" Allen asks the old guy riding the frog.

"It's only a few miles away. We'll be able to reach it in two hours." He replies.

Luffy around the frog he's on. It seems he's enjoying himself, despite the fact that they're on an important mission. "Wow! This thing can leap high!"

"Luffy, pay attention. This is where your abilities will be needed. They know we can seal the Keyhole so they're more than likely to try and stop us this time." Allen says to him, but his words fall on death ears. Luffy is too caught up in watching the area around him. "We're doomed."

Suddenly, as the frog makes another leap into the air, it immediately crashes back down to the sea, as if it was injured suddenly. The six riders fall on their faces after being suddenly pushed down. They quickly get up and see that they were only a few inches from land.

The old man then says, "Gama Bunta, what happened?"

"I've been hit…something…shot me Jiraiya…" The frog replies to the sage.

Just when our four heroes run up to Jiraiya, an oval pool of darkness appears before them. Out from it pops a man dressed in the same black robes, and the group automatically assumes them to be Organization XIII. Ichigo shouts, "So you're the one who did this!"

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't do anything to this pathetic creature." He says, looking down at the injured frog. "It was probably that Madan no Ite."

"There's another one around here?" Ichigo grabs Zangetsu while Allen activates his weapon.

Inuyasha takes in a whiff of the guy's scent, and smells a familiar odor. "You smell of flowers…you're that guy aren't you? The Graceful Assassin's Dagger?"

"That's right dog breath." He holds his right hand towards Ichigo, as sakura petals blow at him and sends him flying.

"Ichigo!" They all shout out.

"I wouldn't pay attention to him; your main focus is the Keyhole a few miles ahead." He says, and then disappears in a poof of flower petals. Inuyasha draws Tessaiga and goes after him, but is stopped by Allen.

"Don't get in my way, white hair! He's mine!" The half demon growls, but Allen doesn't move.

"We can't stop now. Besides, Ichigo is more than capable of handling himself. He was able to drive off that water user." Allen says to him. He didn't want to leave Ichigo either, but he had to trust him. "Right now we have to get Luffy to the Keyhole."

"Argh…fine." Inuysaha sheaths his blade away, and faces the old man. "Can you get us to land?"

"Sure. Just hang on." Jiraiya places his hand down on the frog's back, and smoke appears beside them. Five frogs bigger than each of them appear. "We need you to take us to the Land of Wave."

"Sure Jiraiya-sama!" They each say.

--

Ichigo slides along the air, and lands standing. Zangetsu is held before him as he faces the floating man in black. "Divide and conquer huh? If it didn't work last time it won't work now."

"We don't really need to fight you losers seriously. After all we can easily overpower you in numbers and strength." He then grabs hold of his hood and pulls it down, sakura petals blooming out from within and his face shown to the Shinigami. He really is Marluxia.

"You're the one Inuyasha fought. You think you have a chance against me?" Marluxia takes out his flower like scythe and swings at Ichigo, blowing a flurry of petals at him. Ichigo holds Zangetsu up to block the attack, but was unprepared for the Nobody to appear behind him.

"But I wonder…how were you able to fight against Demyx and that Arrancar?" Marluxia slashes at Ichigo's back, cleaving into his skin and forcing blood out.

"Damn!" Ichigo swings Zangetsu at Marluxia, who grabs the cleaver's edge with his bare hand.

"You can't be this strong. Where's your hidden strength? Use it!" The pink haired scythe wielder commands, as Ichigo is blown away by yet another blast of petals. Ichigo slides on the air and ends up standing on water.

Marluxia descends to his level, hovering over the sea. Ichigo looks around and sees that his friends have already left. The giant frog is gone too. "Well they're gone. I guess I shouldn't hold back anymore if I want to catch up."

"Yes, use your special power. Fight me with all your strength!" Marluxia taunts Ichigo.

"Bankai!" Ichigo covers himself with black energy, enveloping part of the sea with its darkness. The energy lifts from his body, and he reveals himself in his Bankai form. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

"There we go! Let's go all out!" Marluxia floats at high speed towards Ichigo, swinging his scythe wildly.

Ichigo blocks each consecutive strike with his katana. The two get to the point where Marluxia's scythe's blade is held behind Ichigo's neck, and Tensa Zangetsu is held at the Adam's apple of the Nobody's throat. No. XI smiles at the Shinigami. "Impressive. You can keep up with my speed. You're far more impressive than that dog boy."

"Please! You haven't see impressive!" The two foes back away, removing their weapons from the other's neck. Marluxia disappears in a poof of sakura petals, and reappears behind Ichigo swinging his scythe upward diagonally at him.

Ichigo uses flash steps to dodge this sneak attack, and distance himself from the guy. Sakura petals and black thorns surround Marluxia, just before he spins around the surface of the water while swinging his scythe. Ichigo holds his katana sideways and blocks the attack. The flower user finally stops and begins another attack, but Ichigo rushes in at the last second. He dodges that last strike and jumps on top of his scythe's 'stem', darkness emitting from his sword.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He swings his sword downward at Marluxia, who holds his free hand up as a flower blooms in the palm. He holds it in front of the Getsuga Tenshou, but is still crushed under the darkness of Ichigo's power.

After he crashes deep into the sea, Marluxia rises back up with dark fumes leaking out from his black overcoat. He seems relatively unharmed. "So your affinity is darkness."

"Affinity?" Ichigo asks while sounding confused about hearing what he said. "What are you talking about?"

"Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Ice, Wood, Metal, Space, Time, Light, Darkness, Chaos, Twilight and Nothingness; these fifteen elements are what shape and make up existence. All beings have an elemental affinity to at least one of them, whether they are some bodies or nobodies." The flower user says to him. His scythe appears in his hand. "My element is Wood, or for me personally Flower, and from just looking at your appearance and that attack, you must be Darkness."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo asks back, rushing at the Nobody and swinging his sword sideways.

Marluxia blocks with his scythe easily. "It would explain why your friend can actually use the Keyblade; only one with a Light trait can even hope to wield that mighty sword. As for you, you'll never be able to wield the sword or damage me if you're pure Darkness."

"And what is that suppose to mean!?" Ichigo asks a little pissed at the guy at this moment.

"As long as we of Organization XIII wear these black leather hooded cloaks we'll never be affected by darkness." Marluxia then flies toward land.

"Hey, get back here!" Ichigo yells at him, chasing after him. Even with his speed he has a bit of a problem in catching up. This continues even on land, as they continue deeper into the rich, misty landscape.

Marluxia finally stops in the middle of a forest. As Ichigo approaches him thorned vines shoot out of the ground and bind the shinigami. Not only do they cut into his skin but they also slam him into the ground. Roses and black thorns surround him, and transform Marluxia into a vertical spinning grinder wheel.

Yelling, Ichigo releases his reiatsu to burn the thorns off his body. The swordsman then slams his black sword down at Marluxia, sparks releasing from his steel. Marluxia returns to his human form, and knocks away the black steel with his bare fist. Ichigo uses flash steps to grab his weapon into his possession; just as energy thorns and roses appear wrapped around him in the form of a circle.

Everywhere inside of it explodes, and he collapses to the ground in pain. Ichigo stares at the pink haired Nobody, and releases a Getsuga Tenshou at him. Marluxia wouldn't have dodged it, but as he looks at the attack he notices something wrong and disappears in a burst of petals to escape it.

Marluxia appears beside Ichigo. "You can't be a normal Shinigami."

"Shinigami Representative Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo replies, as his energy begins to build up around him.

Marluxia illuminates a mysterious dark red and black aura and leaps after him.

--

"Do you really think your orange haired friend will be okay?" Shizune asks Luffy, as they hop along the land on their frogs. Inuyasha didn't require one and instead uses his own two feet. Like this he was more than enough to make it.

"He's a strong fighter. You've seen him." Allen says to the dark haired woman.

"Yeah. He must be incredibly powerful if he can fly and scare off those monsters." Shizune says with a smile. She even blushes as she thinks about him.

"We'll be in the Land of Wave in less than two hours." Jiraiya says to the others behind him.

As they approach a familiar village Allen's left eye begins to activate, taking the form of the cogwheel monocle. Two images appear on his eye. "We're being followed!"

"Where are they?" Inuyasha asks him, as a red light could be seen in the distance. Allen leaps off his frog and gets in the way of the light, which gets closer and is revealed to be a Cero.

"Cross Grave!!" Allen activates his Innocence, and scratches across the air to create a spinning energy shield. This blocks the doom beams successfully and Allen slides across the ground landing on his feet. The others stop behind him. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

At the speed of sound, two figures in white appear before Allen. One of them has a black cloth over his face to cover all but his eyes. The rest of his clothes are the traditional Arrancar garbs and on his back is a giant zanbatou, probably his zanpakuto. The other guy is a little midget dressed in a child version of the Arrancar clothes, with a miniature cane held with his right hand. He has a big gaping hole on his left chest and his mask is broken off, leaving his bottom jaw left under his mouth like a necklace.

"These guys must be what that other Heartless-like guy is; Ichigo called them Arrancar." Allen says, as his mask clasps onto his face. "Are you going to get in our way too?"

"That's right. We are Numeros hired by Aizen-sama to destroy you and your friend; Barbarogre!" The midget says as him and the taller Arrancar stare at their opponents. Inuyasha takes hold of Tessaiga, but Allen holds his right hand to them.

"I'll take them. You guys just make sure Luffy reaches Nami and the Keyhole." Allen says to his friends.

"What? Do you really think you can handle them on your own?" Luffy shouts back in a questioning voice.

"Just go! Hurry up!" Allen commands, as the taller Arrancar leaps at the exorcist with his giant blade.

"Heart, liver, spleen, lung…which of these do you want carved up?" He asks the boy, striking with his decapitating carving knife. Allen blocks the heavy sword with his black claw arm.

"Get back you bastard!" Inuyasha leaps after the Arrancar with Tessaiga already activated. The midget points his cane at the half demon, and a Cero fires out from it.

Inuyasha releases a Kaze no Kizu to counteract, and cancels it out. He then engages the tiny Arrancar, crossing his blade with his cane. "You better get out of here little man! You've no way of handling us!"

"Inuyasha! Allen!" Luffy calls out, before the frogs start to hop onward to the land of wave.

The two Arrancar don't bother to go after him, since they're already busy with their opponents. The taller one kicks Allen and sends him high in the air. "So what are you suppose to be? That arm can't be human if it can block my Zanpakuto."

"A Zanpakuto? Like Ichigo's Zangetsu?" Allen shoots four threads from his right hand at him, wrapping around his sword arm. The Exorcist pulls himself towards the Numeros, and slashes his black arm at him. The attack cuts into the hierro of the Arrancar's abdomen.

The Arrancar rolls over the ground from the attack, it somehow eating away at him. Allen then says, "So you're really an Arrancar?"

The tall hollow/Shinigami rises up to his feet, his free hand clutching the wound on his abdomen. He raises his zanpakuto high up in the air, and as he rips it down onto the ground he yells, "Decapitate, Asesino!"

Reiatsu explodes from his sword and body, the signal of his Ressurecion being used. All around Inuyasha and Allen is a deep, blinding mist, the kind one can only find in a cave with a lake of water in it. Allen looks around for the Arrancar; with the help of his left eye he could do so.

"Is this what Ichigo warned me about that time? Is this the Ressurecion?" Allen mutters to himself, as he continues to look for the hollow.

"That's right," The Arrancar says clearly, gaining Allen's attention. He could see the man standing directly behind him. "This is what happens when an Arrancar releases their Zanpakuto; it releases the Hollow's sealed powers and transforms them, as if they've reverted back to their original demonic forms."

"Where'd this fog come from?" Inuyasha asks no one in particular, as he looks around for the midget he fought earlier. "Damn, there's always something new here…"

"Actually, this works well. Now I'll show you my Ressurecion; Gamble, Dinero!" The midget Arrancar shouts, as his staff dissolves away.

--

Luffy, Jiraiya and Shizune continue their trek towards the land of wave. It didn't take long for them to reach a bridge, connecting the land they stood on to the land they had to reach. Jiraiya dispels the frogs, leaving the group on land. "Okay. If what Naruto said is true then the Keyhole should be on the other side of this bridge, some where in that village."

"Once we seal it up we'll stop these invading monsters and hopefully move on." Shizune adds, as her, the sage and Luffy start to walk onto the bridge. There seems to be a large mist blocking their sights. "This mist doesn't seem natural."

"I got this; Kai!" Jiraiya places his hands together, and releases chakra to blow the mist away.

"Sugei! Ninjas have such useful powers!" Luffy comments, astonished of course by such a simple trick.

"You need to stay on track, Keyblade user. If you don't then…" Jiraiya pauses when the mist finally clears up, revealing a most gruesome sight his eyes have seen today.

Shizune and Luffy look ahead at what he's gawking at, and the dark haired woman gasps when she sees mutilated corpses and bloodstains all over the bridge. The pirate captain could clearly see their bodies, but didn't react as badly as she did. The only hints of him showing concern or even fear are his eyes dilating and widening. He then asks, "What happened to them?"

Shizune walks up to a body, and with a little help of medic chakra and looking over their bodies she was able to come up with an analysis. "These claw marks somehow are accompanied by electric jolts and some sort of metal."

"Metal lightning cut into them?" Luffy asks her. Both ninjas stare at the idiot with death pan expressions.

The three of them suddenly raise their heads up to face the end of the bridge upon hearing the sound of a girl giggling. Luffy squints his eyes to take a good look at who's there, but could only see a figure in black. The straw hat's expression becomes shocked once he realizes that the guy is dressed just like the members of Organization XIII.

"Well, what do ya know; a bunch of toys have showed up for me to play." The Nobody says, looking at the three newcomers.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya calls out to the person.

"Now, now, now; toys aren't allowed to care who plays with them. They are only meant to exist for their superior's enjoyment," The Organizer disappears in a flash of light, and comes up between them. "Until they break."

"Huh?!" All three of them turn to face the black member, but instantly get kicked away by the enemy at lightning fast speed.

Jiraiya easily gets back on his feet, Shizune slides into a corpse, and Luffy flies off the bridge. But with his stretchy arms he grabs hold of the bridge and pulls himself back. The moment he lands though he ends up coming face to face with the enemy.

"So your power can make you fast-huh?" Luffy looks to the side, and sees another one standing where he was before kicking them. "There's another!?"

"I can make more…" True to his words he makes two more copies, and they each go after the other two ninjas.

Jiraiya makes a hand seal, and the water around him rises up and goes after the copy. Using lightning fast speed the clone leaps above the water and throws something at him. Jiraiya easily catches the object, and sees it to be a yellow dagger shaped like the Nobody symbol. But seconds after looking at it he is subjected to an electric shock.

He drops the dagger and falls to one knee, as the copy lands in front of him and grabs the knife. He is about to kick Jiraiya but gets skewered by needles sprouting from his hair. "Hari Jizo."

The clones phases out and disperses.

Back with Shizune she is having much more trouble than the Sannin; her clone continues to run circles around her, leaving tiny cuts on her body. Shizune opens her mouth and releases a poisonous mist, hoping this can get to her opponent. The clone stops running and leaps out of the mist high above the medic ninja.

Our Hokage assistant leaps up from her poison fog after her foe and kicks the clone in the stomach; with her enhanced strength she could smash it to pieces. Like Jiraiya's the clone phases out upon defeat.

With Luffy he is blocking rapid punches thrown at him by this savage fighter, until he grabs his arms finally and shoots his head forward for a head butt. That single strike disperses the clone as well, but before it could it releases a powerful surge through Luffy's body. The original chuckles sadistically at Luffy's predicament, as he falls down to his knees.

The original walks up to him, four knives extending from both sleeves in his hands. "I guess now you can tell my ability; with control over the Lightning element I can move faster than you can ever hope to. You'll never have a chance at beating me, but I do hope you try. More pain for you means more fun for me!"

The Nobody gives another chuckles at Luffy's pain, but unknown to him Luffy's eyes releases a kind of glint. Without warning or hesitation Luffy rises up and punches the Nobody in the face. He is sent flying back into the ground, with the hood pulled down to reveal his face.

The Nobody slides on the ground in pain, rolling along the floor until he crashes into a corpse. Luffy grins as he looks down at the revealed Nobody; this member of Organization XIII is a woman with short, platinum, blond hair and hazel green eyes. Luffy walks up to her and stops before the woman. She grits her teeth in anger and questions, "How did you do it?! Why weren't you affected by my lightning!?"

"Heh. Don't mess around with me." Luffy says as his answer.

The lightning user growls at his annoyance. A lightning bolt strikes down from above and crashes into the bridge, utterly destroying it. The two Konoha Shinobi are blown back onto the side of the bridge that connects to the village within the land of wave, while Luffy and the Nobody are on the other end.

"Take this!" She blasts him with a powerful stream of lightning, completely covering and entrapping Luffy. But in the midst of this attack Luffy throws a Gum Gum Pistol at her and slams into the woman's nose.

She lands near the edge of the part of the bridge she just destroyed, and glares evilly at the rubber man. Plainly and angrily she asks him, "What in the hell are you?"

"I am Luffy; a pirate and a rubber man." He answers finally, patting the top of his straw hat.

"Rubber?" She mutters; this was not something she expected. Her electric abilities have no effect on rubber.

"Lightning doesn't hurt me at all!" Luffy rushes at the platinum blond, throwing another Gum Gum Pistol.

"You dork." She disappears in a flash, easily dodging the punch. After Luffy pulls it back he turns around to face the woman behind him. "Don't underestimate me; I am Organization XIII member Numeral XII, Hijo no Yohime Larxene!"

With all of her daggers held between her fingers she rushes at Luffy, flashing left and right to throw him off her tracks. Luffy stands his ground and presses his hands onto his knees, pushing down on them. As he does his legs squish down and then pump back up, as his skin turns bright pink. A sort of mist is releasing from his body at this point. "You shouldn't look down on me either; I won't even need the Keyblade against you. Gear Second!"  


* * *


	14. Keyhole 14

Shounen Hearts

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

Yusei: Kenshin couldn't be here today…he's busy with something else. Enjoy this chapter, which involves the revelation of the Princess of Hearts.

_**Keyhole 14: Subete wo Kikan no Yami

* * *

**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I invite you to join us?" Aizen says to a couple of figures hidden in darkness. The traitorous Shinigami sits at the left back end of an oval table, with the Earl to his right eating sushi. The cloaked figures walk to the table and sit in organized and random seats.

Enel could be seen leaning in his seat at the same end of the table beside Aizen. A cloaked Xemnas sits to the Earl's right and Naraku beside the Nobody. They each look at the members of their table; ten Arrancar sit next to the five villains with five on each end, the members of Organization XIII that were brought back and are not either traitors or battling with our heroes are still there, and two other people sitting between the two groups.

These two are a little girl with blue hair dressed in a schoolgirl uniform and a man twice her age dressed in a tuxedo with actual black skin and hair. Joining them is another group of colorful characters: a teen with blond spiky hair in dark, punk clothes and a giant cleaver blade hanging behind him.

Across from him is a kid close to his age with long brown hair. He has a long white cloak around him with stars as his earrings. Next to this one is a white haired man in a dark blue suit with a golden guarded katana on his left hip. One of his eyes is red while the other is purple. Facing him is a red headed woman in a dark purple dress with a look of evil present in her face. The last figure to sit, at the very end of the table, is a man in Akatsuki cloaks. He holds an orange spiral mask over his face.

"This is our elite group of villains? These mortals don't seem to be very threatening at all." Enel laughs, as the brown haired teen smirks at his words. All the others seem mad at his statement while some didn't care.

"On another note, we still need to complete Organization XIII and fill in the empty gaps." Naraku says with a sneering look.

"Now see here demon," The red haired woman from before says, but is halted by just looking into his eyes. Realizing the threat he holds over her she shuts back up.

"Now before we begin, let's introduce ourselves; The Espada," Aizen motions to the ten Arrancar before him, who all look at the Shinigami in response.

"The Noah," This time he looks at the two in-between the Nobodies and the Arrancar.

"And our comrades of darkness; Beryl, Asakura Hao, Lucia Raregroove, Creed Diskenth, and Uchiha Madara." Aizen names the five newcomers randomly. "Before we begin, how about some tea?"

The Earl flicks his fingers after finishing his sushi. Out from the shadows level one Akuma in the guise of maids come before the villains with plates holding up jars of lukewarm tea. They each give one to the bad guys and walk off, standing beside the Earl.

Lucia takes a sip of tea, and then sticks his tongue out in disgust. "This tea is too cold for me."

Hao takes a sip and sighs, saying, "Much better than what Kanna makes."

Beryl doesn't drink her tea, and instead turns away from it. "I don't want it."

"Next time let's have milk; Train would love it…" Creed says as he sips some.

"Can we move onto the agenda? I have to go send Pain after the Kyubi Jinchuuriki for my own plans." Madara says, ignoring the tea he was giving.

"Forgive me Madara, but it would seem we can't help you in that task." Aizen replies to him after placing his cup down.

The masked ninja slams his fist on the table. "What?! Wasn't this organization built to accomplish everyone's goal?"

"Yes, but it seems something went wrong when Ulquiorra interrogated the demon. It broke free from its imprisonment and became a Heartless." Naraku answers in response to the ninja's question.

"Neh? Those creatures that come out from the darkness in people's hearts? How can a demon become one of them?" Creed asks, intrigued by the info he is hearing.

"Apparently demons have hearts as well. All creatures that live, breath and eat must have hearts. And all those creatures are prey to the Heartless, who consume the light within hearts," Naraku says with a sneer, and then chuckles in a deep voice. "Like all of us."

"Ha! Like I'm gonna be overtaken by pathetic creatures of the night." Lucia proudly states. "The darkness hold no power over me; yet I'll use it to crush the fake and bright forth the truth."

"This still doesn't help my plans." Madara says, still upset that the number of biju alive has reduced to 8.

"You needn't worry about the Kyubi's Heartless. If those fools succeed in slaying its Heartless and Nobody then the demon can come back to life. And being such a powerful monster it shouldn't take long." Naraku says to him, bringing reassurance to the clan leader's black heart.

"Is that so?" Madara says, looking into the former demon's eyes.

"And just who are our enemies exactly?" Hao asks the five main villains.

"Our enemies are below; Luxord, Xigbar…" Xemnas orders his Nobodies. The hooded nobodies each hold their hands out, and a miniature portal opens up in front of the round table.

--

Larxene reaps her claws at Luffy, who disappears in the blink of an eye. She gasps and looks around for him, but finds the smoking rubber man a yard away from her. His right hand is balled up in a fist and pulled back. His left is held up almost to halt her.

She looks at his stance and smirks. "What's this? Are you going to shoot your arm at me? Even if you did my lightning powers could allow me to escape. Out of all the members of Organization XIII, my powers excel at speed more than anyone's, and there hasn't been a single person out there to catch me."

"It doesn't matter how many people you killed. You have never met anyone like me. All my attacks have now evolved one step." Luffy says to her, having not moved an inch.

"Then you better not miss; HERE I COME!!" She disappears in a flash of lightning, just as Luffy was about to begin his assault.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!!" Luffy throws his right fist into a straight punch, but it flew off just like a jet; it was so fast it almost struck her. Larxene comes up before Luffy and was about to strike him, but his arm retracts quickly.

Luffy leaps high up into the air and stomps his foot down at her, once again accelerating at high speed. His strike breaks through the wooden floor of the bridge then retracts to him. He lands easily on the bridge, but is quickly kicked in the face by Larxene, crashing on the other side.

As he flies across the air, Larxene can be seen above him. "What's the matter, pirate of rubber?" As they approach land she stomps on top of him and slams him hard into the wooden floor. Normally his rubber skin would absorb the pain, but in his Gear Second form the pain affects him internally.

Luffy coughs up blood, and forces down even more when she stabs him in the chest. He tries to punch her, but misses when she flashes away. Larxene reappears sitting on the longer left edge of the bridge. "I thought you were going to be me without the Keyblade. Are you that weak without it?"

"N-not yet…" Luffy forces himself back up, blood leaking out through his lips and his wound. 'So much blood rushing through my body…'

"I should just kill you now, and end your suffering. But what fun would it be if I didn't get some enjoyment out of your suffering?" Larxene spouts with a snooty expression and sneer.

"Gum Gum Jet Whip!" Luffy swings his left leg at her at top speed, but misses once again due to her lightning speed. Larxene comes up behind him, and cuts his left cheek.

She then places her hands on his shoulder and cheek, and licks up the blood leaking down. "It doesn't matter what you do…nothing can surpass the speed of light…"

"Get away!" Luffy flings her away, as she steps back. Luffy then reaches behind his neck to grab his hat, but gasps when he realizes that there's nothing there; his precious straw hat was missing. "AH! Where's Hat!?"

"Oh? Looking for this?" Larxene says to him, holding up his precious straw hat.

Luffy grits his teeth in pure rage, and the mist released from him grows ever more. "Give back hat!"

"Oh, so much anger and rage, all for a little tacky hat?" She taunts, running her index right hand finger around the hem of the hat. "It can't be this important to you can it?"

"OF COURSE IT IS!! SHANKS GAVE ME THAT HAT! IT'S MY TREASURE!!" He yells, more anger marks appearing on his face.

Larxene glares at him with a sinister smile, and a knife appears in her hand. "Keyblader, you're also a pirate right? How can you be one when you act the way you do?"

"Nani?" Luffy mumbles, preparing to make his move.

"All pirates view treasure as gold and silver, jewels the size of ostrich eggs, and diamonds that can shine through the darkest of rooms; what kind of failure as a pirate values a tacky old hat as a treasure?" After her speech Larxene nicks a piece of the hat off, increasing his anger little by little.

"CUT IT OUT!! GIVE BACK HAT!!!" Luffy rushes towards Larxene and throws a punch at her. With his jet like speed he could easily reach her, but when he punches at the Nobody she ducks and kicks him in the fast. Her speed no doubt surpasses his.

Luffy lands on his back and his Gear Second state wears off. Larxene lowers her smile when she looks at his depressed face. "Aw, do you really treasure this hat? Is it that important to you?"

"Yes it is!" Luffy reaches out for his hat and leans up.

"If it's that important to you," In an act of what seems to be kindness Larxene tosses his hat back. Luffy reaches out for his treasure and stretches for it. But before he could grab it a sinister smile appears on her lips, and she shouts, "THEN TAKE BETTER CARE OF IT!!!"

Larxene tosses her dagger at the hat, piercing clean through the head. The dagger disperses into spurts of lightning and reappears in her hand. Luffy's eyes open up wide as his face drowns into despair and sadness. His breath slowly goes away and he can't seem to find his voice.

"YOU BITCH!!!!" He finally screams, as she laughs at him.

"I find it amazing that you would care about something like this. You're just like that other idiot. Besides, it's not like we Nobodies can ever care about such feels since we have no hearts." Larxene begins, but is halted from continuing her taunt when Luffy's fist connects with her cheek. She is sent out into sea, but lands on top of the surface. She rubs her cheek in pain, looking at how bruised and red it is and then spits out blood. "Kuso…"

"You…" Luffy stands back up onto his feet, and reaches down for his hat. He places it on top of his head, and glares down from above at her. The Keyblade appears in his hand. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!"

--

"Getsuga Tenshou!!" Ichigo releases a stream of dark energy from his sword's edge, aiming straight for the Nobody below him.

"Death scythe!" Marluxia swings his scythe in retaliation, and releases a similar attack at him.

The two moves collide and cancel eachother out, leaving smoke in their destruction. Pinky comes before orange and rips off a piece of his shoulder clothe, as well as exposing and releasing blood. Ichigo flashes away from him, and summons a large amount of reiatsu around him.

"Take this!" Ichigo rushes towards the assassin, and takes a swing at him, but vines rise up from the ground and wrap around his arms and legs. "What?!"

"Die by my Graceful Dahlia!" Marluxia stabs his scythe into the ground, and an earthquake ensues. Out from below the Shinigami a giant venus flytrap similar to the one you see in Little Shop of Horrors rises up and swallows him whole.

Ichigo gets pushed around and covered in slimy saliva while inside the plant's mouth. He looks below and sees a bunch of teeth below where he was sliding. "Damn. This thing's going to eat me alive…"

The representative stabs his sword above him, piercing through whatever he was cutting, and holds his left hand up to his face. Darkness consumes his face, and takes the form of his white mask. His reiatsu increases by a large amount, as he shouts, "Getsuga Tenshou!!"

Darkness shoots out from all around his sword just as he slashes down with it. Outside the Venus flytrap the flower gets cut in two, and falls to pieces. Marluxia looks up at Ichigo, who now adorns his white mask.

"So, this is the power that allowed you to defeat Demyx and Nikolai. It surely surpasses my own current power." Marluxia comments, looking at the Shinigami before him.

In a flash Ichigo swings his sword down at the assassin from his position, striking and knocking him into the earth. Accompanying him is a couple of tremors in the ground seeping with darkness. Ichigo lunges after Marluxia with his mask still in place, ready to finish him off.

The graceful assassin rises up from his impact sight with his Graceful Dahlia chopped in two and parts of his cloak ripped and torn. Blood slowly leaks down his jacket and his mouth. "This…power…"

Ichigo roars as he flies down at Marluxia, his golden eyes glaring down at him. He swings down at him and strikes the assassin, who repairs his scythe and blocks with his weapon's blade. The scythe begins to crack at the end, but even with this it holds up for about two seconds.

Ichigo makes another swing and knocks away the scythe, and then swings down and cuts into Marluxia's sternum. The pink haired nobody slowly backs away from the teenager, clutching his new wound. "Damn you…"

"It's over, Marluxia!" Ichigo swings at him once more, about to make the final blow, but at that moment his mask shatters to pieces. With it gone his reiatsu descends rapidly, and he starts breathing heavily.

Marluxia looks at Ichigo in shock, mostly because his opponent suddenly lost a tremendous amount of energy. 'Shit! It's been eleven seconds already?'

"Well what do ya know," Marluxia holds his right hand up in the air, and a tiny cherry blossom petal falls into his hand. It then transforms into his scythe and he grasps it tightly, glaring at his weakened opponent. "It seems you could only use that mask for a limited amount of time. If you had proper training with it, you could have posed a threat."

"Be…quiet…" Ichigo shouts between gasps.

"That mask closely resembles a Hollow's. I don't know how a Shinigami like you is able to use it, where it came from, or why you were stubborn enough to think you could actually take me, but in the end," Marluxia releases a powerful wind compiled with rose petals at Ichigo, knocking him in the air. Disappearing in a puff of petals, and reappearing before the Shinigami, Marluxia stomps on top of him. Ichigo slides on the ground forcefully, and once he came to a stop Marluxia's scythe is held above him. "You weren't strong enough to stop me."

"Marluxia," A voice says all of a sudden. The pink haired nobody looks to his left and sees one of his Organization members beside him. Ichigo looks to the man, and sweat begins to fall down the side of his head.

'Damn…another one…' – Ichigo

"Xigbar…go away. I don't need your help." He shouts to him, preparing to finish off the Shinigami through decapitation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there little buddy! Is that some way to talk to your superior? You wouldn't want to be taken out like last time eh?" The hooded Nobody says to the emotionless one, exporting a laidback attitude and voice.

"Shut up! I don't need to listen to someone who fakes his or her emotions. Besides, this Shinigami is easily the strongest. If we kill off the head then the body will eventually die." Marluxia says back at him.

"Well you can talk tough all you like, but I'm still here to complete my mission. The Superior sent me to collect you and blondy." He says to him, causing pinky to widen his eyes in shock. "Now, you don't want to disobey him and the Earl now do you?"

"…No…" Marluxia says, and then looks down at Ichigo. "But what about this bastard?"

"Leave him. One human isn't tough enough to handle all of us." He replies, and then motions his head to face the other side. "Besides, that guy will jump in at anytime."

"That guy?" Both Ichigo and Marluxia say at the same time. The latter looks around for whomever he could be talking about, but finds nothing.

"Let's get moving before he arrives." The guy then grabs Marluxia, and the two disappear in thin air.

"Huh?" Ichigo looks around for the two Nobodies, making sure neither of them was still around. "I got lucky that time."

Ichigo then rises up to his feet, using his sword as a balance. "I better head to the others. I doubt they'd be able to survive without me."

And with that he uses Shunpo to move forward. Still in the area was a shadowy figure hidden behind a tree. He watched Ichigo fly off for his friends. Without saying a word he disappears as well.

--

"Cross Grave!" Allen creates a shield in front of him, but is knocked to the ground by an unseen sword attack that came out of nowhere. Allen looks around for his opponent, but even with his eye he couldn't track him.

"Ha! So that weird eye of yours can tell you our location eh?" Barbarogre shouts in a laughing voice. "But, it's still isn't strong enough to handle my Ressurecion!"

"Shut up!" Allen continues to look for him, then feels something wrap around his leg. Looking down he sees a furry badger paw around his leg, and is soon pulled down below by it.

Allen gets buried up to his neck, and looks around to see no one. Of course he wouldn't; he now realizes what his opponent's ability is. This Arrancar must be able to move fast through dirt, and the mist is made to block them from seeing this. Allen's black claw rips out from the ground and grips the ground.

Suddenly he sees something standing above him; it was that Barbaogre Arrancar from before, but he was shaped differently. It would seem a part of him has fused together with a Hammerhead shark; his skull was shaped like a hammerhead, he has a shark tail, two fins on both arms to look like blades, shark canines, and his clothes were torn to match his appearance.

"You're finished boy!" Barbaogre raises his right arm and his fin glows brightly. "Aleta!"

"Kongousouha!" Multiple diamond spears shoot out after the Arrancar, piercing into his back and legs. After coughing up blood the Arrancar turns around to face his attacker, who is Inuyasha.

"You! Weren't you fighting Gato?" He asks him, trying to keep himself up while facing the dog demon.

"Oh this guy?" Inuyasha lifts his right hand, holding a short cacaedus octopus creature with its tentacles ripped off upside down. "He was too easy; the guy tried to persuade me into doing some dark deeds, but there was nothing he had that I wanted."

"Damn you…" Barbaogre collapses to the ground, his powers returning into a Zanpakuto.

Inuyasha tosses Gato away and bows down to Allen, digging him out in the way a dog does. Allen holds in a chuckle. 'I should have guessed.' "Hurry up. We have to catch up with Luffy and that Sannin!"

--

"Gum Gum Pisto-!" Luffy yells as he rushes after Larxene with his left fist stretched back and retracting up towards him. He makes a slamming punch at Larxene's face but she counters by throwing a punch of her own with her left hand holding all her knives in it.

Luffy's right foot lifts up and stomps on his fist right before it comes into contact with Larxene's weapons. The force of the punch forces his foot to kick her hand away, shocking her at his brilliance. With his leg pushed so far he slides around into a complete 360, and his right hand, which still holds the Keyblade, swings and impacts Larxene's ribcage. She falls backwards in pain, but easily flips back onto her feet.

Luffy continues his assault and rushes towards her. He aims to punch her with his free hand but she teleports in front of him and kicks him in the stomach. Luffy manages to sock her in the jaw. Both their strikes send them flying backwards.

Luffy is the first to rise, with Larxene following up from behind. She glares at him with a look of pure rage. "I hate you so much…"

"How the hell can you hate me when we just met?" Luffy yells at her.

"Your face, your attachment to worthless items, the way you look down on me; all those remind me of those two bastards…" She growls, creating her knives and preparing to continue the battle.

Before Luffy could charge at her, a member of Organization Thirteen appears between them. He then grabs Larxene and disappears, telling Luffy, "You be a good boy now."

"Hey, wait!" Luffy shouts, but it was too late. They were both gone.

"Luffy!" Shizune calls out, finally pulling herself onto the bridge. "Where did they go?"

"Dunno! They just disappeared. Do you seem them around?" Luffy asks her. She searches the area for Larxene and her kidnapper, but it turns out vain. Shizune nods no. "Damn. She left, and right when I was going to kick her ass."

"You must not know anything about treating a lady do you?" Jiraiya asks him as he approaches them.

"Jiraiya-sama, that's not a nice thing to say." Shizune says to defend the oblivious rubber man.

Suddenly the skies turn dark and cloudy, and the seas blacken and boil. Luffy and the ninjas see this and are shocked, but they couldn't do anything about it. Darkness gathers around the bridge where they stand, and rising up are Neo Shadow. Black and purple portals appear nearby them and from them appear Soldier Heartless.

"So these are the Heartless?" Jiraiya asks Luffy. Straw Hat nods in agreement and glares at the dark creatures.

Shizune steps closer behind Luffy and Jiraiya and takes a fighting position. Jiraiya takes a close look at the Neo Shadows, and then compares them to the Soldiers. He then says, "Luffy, is it just me or are they a bit weird looking?"

"It's not you; these things were ugly ever since we saw them." Luffy replies.

"No not that…those Heartless with the helmets have a weird heart symbol on them, but the ones that are completely black don't. Is that a mistake?" He asks the rubber man.

"Dunno. I'll ask the others. But right now," Luffy lunges at the first Heartless to leap at him, and cuts it in two with the Keyblade. The soldier he killed releases a heart, which floats up into the air.

The Neo lunge to the sides of Luffy and gather around him, and then one jumps at him from behind. Jiraiya leaps after that Heartless and uses a Rasengan on it, dispersing it into a poof of dark smoke.

The Heartless continue swarming around Luffy, who continues to hold them off with his Keyblade. Shizune dashes past him and slams her fist into one of the soldiers. Her attack knocks it back, but it easily gets up.

"It seems we to use jutsus to kill them!" Shizune says as she takes out a kunai. Luffy finally cuts into one of them, and slashes at another. It hops away.

"These things keep coming after me. What's going on?" Luffy wonders.

The Heartless soon back away, and disappear the same way they came. There is suddenly a large earthquake that shakes the area as a large black portal appears above the bridge. Luffy and Jiraiya look up above at the portal, but just as Shizune was about to she quickly collapse onto the ground.

"Shizune!" Jiraiya quickly bends down to help her up. She is seen breathing heavily and almost losing her will to stay conscious.

"Jiraiya-sama…something about that…" She quickly faints and falls into the sage's arms.

"Shizune!" He was shocked at first by her fainting, but then grows a perverted blush on his face when her body touches his.

"So you're here, chosen weilder of the Keyblade." A voice booms as the portals begin to disrupt about. Appearing from it is the Kyubi Heartless in its human form.

"You're that fox Heartless!" Luffy shouts as he points at it.

"Such power, emotions, strength! Give me your heart!!" The Heartless lunges after Luffy and throws a punch at him, but he blocks with the Keyblade.

"What the hell is with you freaks?" – Luffy

"Us Heartless will always come after you because of the Keyblade." He says to him, bringing Luffy to widen his eyes in shock. "But it's your heart we really want, because you can wield it in the first place."

"What?" Luffy is suddenly kicked high up into the air, and the Heartless quickly flies after him.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya performs a summoning technique and brings up a toad as big as him. The amphibian opens its mouth and fires a stream of oil. Jiraiya shoots out flames from his own shouting, "Katon: Gamayu Endan!"

Together they release a humungous stream of fire at the Heartless, who gets consumed by it. Luffy shoots his arm down to the ground and pulls himself down. The Heartless blows away the fire with its right arm, and then flies down towards them.

"Crown Edge!" Five rings of energy fly towards the Heartless, who dodges them and faces whoever shot them off. He then sees Allen and Inuyasha on the other end of the bridge.

"So you're all here, except for the black one. Either way your hearts will be mine!" It flies towards Allen and Inuyasha first, the latter leaping up at it.

"Fucking get ready Heartless! I'll crush like I should have before!!" – Inuyasha

--

"Perfect; now that we're all here let's explain our objective." Aizen says as he sees Xigbar return with Larxene and Marluxia.

"I still don't see why we need to come back. We could have finished them off." Marluxia grumbles as he sits down.

"Even if you accomplished the task of killing off one of them, the Royal Knights would have intervened and destroyed you." Xigbar says to him while sitting down.

"Royal Knights? Another group of losers in our way?" Larxene comments before joining them.

"As I was saying, let us begin; our main objective is to open the Door to Darkness, and gain complete access to everything inside it." Aizen says to them while placing his hand on the table. As he does an image appears before everyone showing a giant white door placed on a floating gray platform in the middle of a dark void.

"Why? What's so important that we have to get through a door?" Creed asks when Aizen was finished.

"Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas answers his question.

"But to open such a door is impossible for we do not know where it is and cannot force it open if we even tried." Naraku adds to the explanation.

"The only way it will open is if we gather the seven princesses of hearts together within Hollow Bastion. Their pure hearts will open up the DTD without fail." The Earl finishes as he holds his hands to the image.

Seven female silhouettes appear before the door, each one having a bright heart-shaped light by their sternums. As these hearts shine brightly the door opens up, and darkness leaks out. The image fades away. Lucia then asks snidely, "So where the hell does that leave us? Who are they?"

"We don't know; apparently seven women are born with hearts that possess no amounts of darkness within, so even if they were consumed by darkness they would yield no Heartless. Our main objective at this point is to find and capture these maidens." The earl continues.

"Do you even know one of them?" Beryl asks the four main villains.

"Of course we have identified two of their names: Tsukino Usagi and Inoue Orihime…"

--

A girl with long orange hair and a large rack looks up at the sky for some reason. Her bottom lip lifts inside her mouth so she could lightly bite it. 'He really has disappeared…Kurosaki-kun.'

"Oi, Inoue!" A girl with dark purple and short hair calls out to her as she leaps out from a ledge. "What's taking so long? We have to go continue training."

"Oh, sorry about that Kuchiki-san." Inoue says to her female Shinigami friend. She places a hand onto her hair clips as the other takes out her zanpakuto.  


* * *

Yusei: I'm sorry if it seems so stupid. We couldn't incorporate enough things without spoiling too much. But anyway the first two princesses are revealed, one TCM already planned out, and one the viewers voted for.

Hakurei: Finally in the next chapter Luffy and the others leave, and Kami tells them some truths about the Keyblade and the Princesses of Hearts.


	15. Keyhole 15

**Shonen Hearts**

Disclaimer: Let's see...what's going to be in here...as far as I believe, this story will have One Piece, Bleach, D. Gray Man, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Rave, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Rurouni Kenshin. Let's list the people who own them, and could sue me but really shouldn't cause I'm a poor man; Eiichiro Oda, Tite Kubo, Katsura Hoshino, Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, Yoshihiro Togashi, and Nobuhiro Watsuki. And the good people at Square Enix and Disney.

Kenshin: Thanks once again for picking this story. In this chapter the Naruto arc finally ends. This time it is for real.

_**Keyhole 15: The Seven Hearts**_

* * *

"I'll crush all of you bastards of light!!" The Heartless roars as pillars of darkness rise up from all around them, one of which blows back Inuyasha. A tail comes out and slams into Luffy's face, knocking him into the sea.

"Luffy!" Allen shouts out. He heads to the other side of the bridge with his Sword of Exorcism. "You!"

"What can you do against me!?" The kyubi fires a beam of energy at Allen, who blocks with his sword at it. Inuyasha leaps over him and throws Tetsusaiga at the Heartless. The attack successfully pierces its body. Once Tetsusaiga has left Inuyasha's hands it shrinks to katana length.

"My turn!" Allen stabs his blade into the Heartless' stomach, just before he got knocked away by its hidden tail. The Heartless slowly begins to corrode from their powers.

"This…won't be enough…" The Heartless growls at the beings of light.

"Then how about this!?" Ichigo comes down from above and pierces the Heartless' throat.

Black lightning releases from the infected areas where their swords have struck. Darkness explodes from all around the beast and ejects the blades and Ichigo. The Shinigami slides onto two feet in mid air and Allen and Inuyasha grab their blades. Allen then says, "Ichigo, Inuyasha, try to beat this guy while I go rescue Luffy!"

"I don't think that will be necessary…" Inuyasha states, pointing over to the other side to see Shizune carrying Luffy out of the water. She is using her chakra to stand over top it.

Luffy coughs up water and stares up at the Heartless, his black eyes now blue. He then lifts himself onto Shizune's shoulder and leaps at the Heartless. In his right hand the Keyblade appears. He then shouts, "You guys stay back. I got him!"

"What?" Ichigo says without thinking. He and the others witness Luffy land behind the Heartless, slamming the Keyblade on the side of its head before he touches the ground.

The Kyubi rolls along the ground before bringing itself back up and pouncing after the Keyblade master. Luffy holds the Keyblade up before him and has his left hand positioned before the tip of the blade. Energy begins to release from his weapon as he shouts the word, "Reflect!"

A thin shield of light visualizes around Luffy in the form of a circle. The kyubi unknowingly strikes it, and is repelled full force. Once the shield is gone Luffy grabs his Keyblade with both hands and rushes after the Heartless.

"Zantetsuken!" He disappears in a flash and reappears behind it with the Keyblade pointed ahead of him. Its left arm dissolves into darkness and the Heartless collapses to its knees in pain.

"Ripple Drive!" The blue eyed pirate shouts as he heaves his blade up in the air. A light red and purple aura releases from his weapon and surrounds both the wielder and his foe.

Luffy's comrades watch in amazement at his sudden mastery of the weapon, and use of what appears to be magic. Allen even whispers, "Is that…magic?"

"Now to finish this; Sonic Blade!" Luffy grips the Keyblade with both hands, and light somehow gathers around his feet and weapon. He then slides himself at the Heartless and stabs at it. His assault allows him to pass through it somehow. He repeats this against and goes through the Heartless. This continues until he hits it a total of 6 times, and finally makes a powerful last thrust which knocks it into the air.

"I'm going to kill you!!" The Heartless roars, finally having enough of battling these heroes. It gathers a beam of dark light before it and fires at the bridge.

"Crap! We have to get out of the way!" Just as Ichigo was about to make a move, Luffy dashes forward and is surrounded by light. It disappears and he is now revealed in his red outfit from earlier in this arc.

"Brave Form: Sonic Strike Raid!" Luffy shouts as he tosses his weapon at the Heartless. His attack slices through the beam attack, spreading it into two individual streams, which go past both sides of the bridge. The two beams ruin the land it touches, similar to Hisagi's battle with Findor.

The Keyblade cuts through to the other side and reaps through the Heartless. The dark creature slowly dissolves away, no longer sustained thanks to the light.

Luffy lands gracefully on the other side of the bridge, his Keyblade disappears afterwards. After that his eyes go back to regular black and he suddenly collapse onto his knees and hands. Luffy grasps the side of his head as if he was in pain. "What…what just happened…"

"Hey Luffy!" Allen rushes up to him followed by Ichigo and Inuyasha. They stop before him and he asks him, "How were you able to do all that stuff?"

"Huh? What stuff?" The pirate asks them. They stay at him in shock.

"You know, all those attacks you used on him. How were you able to do that?" Ichigo asks him, interested as well.

"Like I said I don't know anything!" Luffy says as he looks at his friends.

"That aside, we should get to finding the Keyblade…" Inuyasha interjects. It isn't like he doesn't find anything weird about Luffy's power during that fight; it was clear that something was off about him. But right now he needed to focus on the task at hand before more Heartless show up. They can question the Keyblade's Chosen One later.

"Ah, that's right!" Luffy realizes automatically. He looks around and blinks. "Where's Plue?"

All four of them look amongst one another and then finally gasp. "EH?!?!"

"We forgot to bring Plue!!" Allen shouts as he places his sword hand on the side of his head.

"I knew I was suppose to do something…" Ichigo grumbles under his teeth.

"Minna!" Shizune calls out from below the bridge. She then leaps up onto the part of the bridge where the others are. Jiraiya joins her.

"Shizune-san. We have to go back. We forgot about Plue." Ichigo says to her.

"Oh? You mean this guy?" Shizune bends down and picks up the groovy little snowman. The protagonists gasp and jaw-drop at his sudden appearance.

"Where did he come from?!" Luffy asks her.

"He was with me the whole time." She reveals, causing the straw-hat wearer to laugh.

"Is that so? Well I guess we must have missed him." Luffy then laughs at what we can only see as nothing.

"Anyway, can you locate the Keyhole?" Allen asks the little 'snowman thing'. Plue wiggles out of Shizune's arms and walks over to the edge of the bridge. He/she/it points out to the middle in-between section where the two bridges use to connect.

"Over there?" Inuyasha inquires curiously. Luffy takes out the Keyblade and walks over to it, holding it over where Plue is pointing.

His blade reacts suddenly and a giant keyhole appears around them from underneath. It seems the sea itself is the Keyhole they've desperately searched for. The Keyblade gathers a light aura around its tip as if preparing to fire. Luffy grabs his weapon with both hands and aims out at the sea.

"Here we go." Luffy whispers to himself as a tiny smile present on his face. The Keyblade releases a ball of pure light energy, which explodes and sprinkles over the base of the Keyhole like raining water.

"Takes care of that…" Allen states as everyone gives out a sigh of relief.

"Now let's get something to eat!" Luffy says with a smile.

As Luffy talks a light shines out from where the Keyhole was. Everyone gasps in shock when they see it, except Luffy who didn't really notice, just before they were absorbed into its brimming illumination. The six denizens of the realm of light seem to be traveling through space. IT was like being sent through a dark tunnel with a bright light at the end.

"What's going on!?" Shizune asks the guys, while gripped tightly onto Ichigo. Kurosaki didn't look like he was okay with it.

"I don't know! This didn't happen last time!" Allen says to answer her question. He was surprised as well.

"Where are we going?!" Inuyasha says this.

Before they realize it, they reach the other side of the light, and appear within the throne room of Heaven. It is here where Luffy and the others first meet Kami. The four protagonists realize this, and gasp in shock once it gets to them.

Luffy is the first to comment. "What are we doing back here?"

"I didn't think we'd come back here yet." Ichigo mentions, scratching the top of his head.

"What does she want now?" Inuyasha asks out of curiosity.

"What does who want?" Jiraiya asks the half demon.

"It's nice to see you four again. I see you were successful in closing the Keyhole." A feminine voice speaks out as a figure steps before them from their throne.

All four of our heroes look at the person and gasp, shouting in unison, "Kami!"

"Kami?" Jiraiya says questionably.

"What did you bring us back here for? Hey wait, could you always do this?" Ichigo asks the godly woman.

"I wasn't the one who brought you here. I relied on the services of someone else to take you from the Keyhole to here." Kami says as she motions her left hand to someone beside her. Knelt down onto the ground before the throne is a figure in black armor. This person, most likely a male, is clad from head to toe in black armor, which has golden stripes along the sides of it. They could only see the dark blue eyes from the helmet. "Meet the leader of the Royal Knights, Alpha."

He rises up from where he is kneeling, and glares down at the four heroes, and the two extras. He then says in a rough and serious voice, "Keyblade master, what is your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." He answers the black knight.

"Who are you, and what are the Royal Knights?" Inuyasha asks the black knight.

The leader of the Royal Knights didn't answer Inuyasha. He was still focused on Luffy. "Luffy right? I have another question; can you feel their presence within you?"

"Presents? There are presents inside me?" Luffy asks the man in black.

"No, presence." Alpha then disappears in a flash and reappears before the pirate. Everyone gets caught off guard at that moment, and Inuyasha subconsciously grasps his Tessaiga. "Can you feel Sora and Roxas?"

At the mention of those names Luffy's eyes widen in shock. Allen then asks Alpha, "What are you talking about?"

"Luffy here is none-other than the reincarnation of Sora, the previous Keyblade master." Alpha's words cause all four of them to stare at the black knight in bewilderment. "I could see that when I saw him face the Kyubi no Yoko's Heartless. He clearly used the Brave Drive Form, and utilized magic. Both were something Sora could do."

"So that was magic Luffy did?" Allen asks Alpha.

"Of course. Being the Keyblade master he is able to control his mana to use magic. You can use magic too, Exorcist." Alpha says to the white haired teen.

"Really?" - Allen

"How do you know that? Were you watching us?" Inuyasha asks the black knight.

"I was there only to observe and act in case something went wrong. Omega was close by as well watching the Shinigami." Ichigo flinches at her words. He then thinks back to when Marluxia was about to kill him, and the other Nobody said someone would have killed him if he cut his head off.

"What are the Royal Knights?" Allen asks the black knight.

"The Royal Knights are a group of 13 powerful demons who fight to uphold justice in the world they live in and the surrounding ones." Kami explains to the white haired exorcist.

"Demons? You associate with demons?" Shizune asks the woman she now recognizes as God.

Kami turns to face the dark haired woman. "I don't mind speaking to or requesting help from demons or those infused with demon powers. After all not all demons want to take my power for their own. Why three of the people amongst you fit in this category."

Allen, Inuyasha and Ichigo flinch in response to her words. As Shizune looks at her in confusion Jiraiya asks Kami, "So you're saying you had to recruit demons to help with your problem?"

"It would be rude to call them demons; Allen's left eye was cursed by an Akuma of the Earl's which allows him to see their suffering souls, Inuyasha is the son of a powerful demon dog and a human woman, and Ichigo holds the power of a negative soul, a Hollow, underneath his Shinigami powers. This is why their elemental affinities are perfect for combating the Earl and his group." Kami's explanation to Jiraiya causes him to look back at the four heroes.

"Affinity? What's that?" Luffy asks her, now back to his normal carefree self.

"She means what element we're perfect with." Ichigo says, remembering what Marluxia said to him before.

"That's right; Luffy possesses the power of Light. This is one of the strongest affinities one can possess, for it is almost a guarantee to wielding the Keyblade and perfectly using magic too. Of course not all who are light are good, since Light is the purest of all affinities it can be easily sullied." Kami says while looking at Luffy. She then turns to Ichigo and says, "Ichigo is Darkness. It is truly the darkest of them all and lots of villains hold this power in them. But just because you're darkness doesn't mean you have to be evil. Ichigo is a perfect example of this, since he's tough on the outside but a sweet little child inside."

"Hey, don't call me a sweet little child!" Ichigo shouts at her, feeling his pride dirtied by her soft words.

"Do Allen and Inuyasha have one?" Shizune asks the god woman.

"Of course. Allen's element is Chaos. It is a force of nature that is made when light and darkness are forced together, even though neither is bound to work together. Basically, it's light poisoned by darkness." Kami's explanation of Allen's affinity causes him to wince at the thought. The way she said it made him feel ashamed to have that element. "But there still lies hope in Chaos. After all like Darkness, it is only evil if it chooses to be. Many choose the road to evil regardless…"

"Then you're saying both Allen and Ichigo have a chance of becoming evil?" Jiraiya asks her.

"There's no way I'll end up like Aizen and those other bastards!" Ichigo shouts to defend himself.

"I agree with Ichigo! We've come too far in our lives to turn our backs against our goals and reasons." Allen says to back up his friend.

"Exactly…this is what separates you from the others…now for Inuyasha." Kami says while looking at the hanyou. "Inuyasha is Twilight. He possesses the second most powerful of the 15 elements. Twilight in general is similar to Chaos as both Light and Darkness are together, but there is no imbalance between the two forces and they even work together. It's the perfect example between good and evil, and matches Inuyasha's status as one who possesses human and demon blood."

"Damn right I'm the strongest!" Inuyasha gloats while crossing his arms over his chest.

'But I suspect Inuyasha will be unable to use any normal magic, or even wield the Keyblade.' As Kami goes through these thoughts she watches Inuyasha and Luffy get into another fight. As they battle it out she is reminded of her true task of bringing them here. "But now, I have to inform you of the two reasons I brought you here; there is another who may be of great help."

"Another?" Inuyasha releases Luffy and looks at Kami, as do the others. Luffy fixes himself and looks up at the woman. "What do you mean another?"

"There's another person out there who may be able to use the Keyblade. He's a silver haired swordsman who possesses the powers of Light just the same as Luffy. As you travel through worlds, I hold you keep an eye out for him." She says to them, causing the group to nod.

"But if you knew then why didn't you bring him here as well?" Ichigo asks the godly woman. "There seems to be allot of stuff you haven't told us about that are going on in the shadows."

"I didn't know of his presence because the world he lives in is suffering through a crisis of time. I believe something there is affecting my vision of the planet, but from what Zeus has told me I believe that this one person may be a valuable asset to your team." She explains to them.

"Alright we'll look out for this guy. What's his name?" Luffy says in a way that governs authority.

"Humph…Haru Glory, the second Rave Master."

--

"That's right, it's my fault. Sorry!" A teen with silver spiky hair says to a girl in front of him while bowing his head in defeat. This woman has short brown hair and looks to be the same age as him.

The girl huffs and then smiles, saying, "Let's fight; just the two of us!"

The silver haired guy smiles, and then takes her hand. "Hmn! Let's go!"

The two friends then head off deeper into the ship they were currently in. "Then we'll end this war, just the two of us! And after this is all over…"

The girl looks up at him curiously. She doesn't even make any form of shock until he says, "Will you come to my island with me?"

When he realizes what he says he pales and his jaw drops to the ground. He even begins to sputter nonsense. "Arh! Who!! What…what on Earth did I say!? Damn, it must be the alcoholic effect from yesterday!!"

The girl takes hold of his left hand, since he removed his while in his stupor, which causes him to blush. With a matching redness on her face she says, "Sure!"

"Eh?! Seriously?!" He asks her, wanting to be sure of course. He knows this girl tends to say weird things so it's only natural he finds out she's not playing a trick on him. But as he looks at her beautiful face, he could tell she was serious.

--

"Was there anything else you needed to tell us?" Ichigo asks Kami.

"Yes. There is one more thing; I think I know what Earl and Aizen are up to." She replies to him. Her posture seems to be one of an upset person.

"You do?" Luffy asks him.

"Our Intel has discovered they are after Kingdom Hearts, just like I suspected in the beginning. I assume they'll be after the Princesses of Hearts too." Kami says to the six mortals before her. Alpha turns his head away and walks over to the exit. "Hold on Alpha. Where are you going?"

"I have to see to the others. After all, I left Yusei to look after them. If he's not sleeping or eating he's breaking things up." Alpha says, just as a portal appears out of nothing. He walks through it to another dimension, after saying to our four heroes, "Good luck on your journey."

As he disappears from the area Luffy continuously stares at where the knight left. He does seem to have some sort of six sense about these sort of things, so maybe he might know something the others might have missed. "Hahn, what's going on?"

"So, who are the Princesses of Hearts? What is Kingdom Hearts?" Allen asks the godly woman. The others seem interested in knowing as well.

"Kingdom Hearts is simply…a source of infinite power and wisdom. It is pretty much the heart of everything. That's all I can reveal." Kami reveals to the mortals. "The Princesses of Hearts are a collection of seven females whose hearts possess nothing but light; no darkness at all."

"Girls who don't have darkness in their hearts?" Inuyasha repeats to himself so he could sum up what she said.

"But didn't you say all hearts have darkness within them?" Ichigo asks Kami, who quietly listens to their confusion.

"These seven are the only exceptions in mortal cases. Even if they lost their hearts, they would produce no Heartless. They also possess a powerful skill, one unique to both of them." Kami explains to the group.

Luffy still didn't understand though, so much so that his brain was sizzling. He then suddenly says, "Oh, so they're Mystery Women!"

Kami sweats at Luffy's response. "…Right…if all seven of them were brought together then the final Keyhole, which reveals the pathway to Kingdom Hearts, will be open. I can only assume the Earl and his cohorts are trying to gather as much power from within the darkness of Kingdom Hearts, and use it to rule all worlds."

'So that's what they're planning…but what about the King's Key?' Ichigo muses about in his mind. He remembers his friend Inoue telling him that Aizen wanted to destroy Karakura town and merge all the spiritual energy within it to form a giant key, and then use it to open the gates of heaven and kill Soul Society's god, or king as he heard. What does the King's Key have to do with Kingdom Hearts?

"Do you know who they are? These heart princesses?" Luffy asks her before Allen could.

"Luckily for us I do. I don't think the Earl knows who they all are either." Kami says as she begins to name off the seven chosen women. "You guys should actually know some of them; the first one is Inoue Orihime, a close friend of Ichigo over there."

"I-Inoue!?" Ichigo's reaction was to be expected. Would Aizen and the Earl target his friend as well?

"The second is Lenalee Lee." At Kami's words Allen's eyes widen in shock.

"The third is Tsukino Usagi. The fourth is Resha Valentine." Kami breathes in slowly then exhales at the same pace. She didn't want to continue, but knew that she had to. "The fifth princess is Hyuga Hinata."

"Hinata?" Shizune was shocked to hear this information. Jiraiya makes no comment or reaction to her name being mentioned, even though he knew who she is.

"The sixth is Sakura, from a world that has been destroyed long before you came into action." Kami says, her eyes shifting over to the ninjas. She then faces Luffy as she says, "The last one is someone you know personally; Nami."

"Nami?" Luffy blinks twice before he begins to process her words. He then makes his reaction, by becoming frantic and shocked, even panicked. "Then, this Earl guy and those Nobodies will be after Nami too?!"

"This is another reason why I've chosen you four. I couldn't expect anyone but you four to save them." She says to our heroes, bowing before them in a manner of showing respect and plea. "Please stop the Earl before more people get hurt!"

"She's bowing to them…" Shizune says to herself, looking at the four heroes Kami wished help from.

"Like we said before, we're not backing out of this. Right?" Ichigo says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Luffy copies him and states, "Yup!"

"I won't get another chance like this!" – Allen

"Of course we're doing it, but I have one more question." Inuyasha says as he agrees with the others.

Kami raises her head and looks at the silver haired hanyou, blinking incoherently as she awaits his question. Of course she has an idea of what he might want. "Wouldn't it be best if we let every world we go to know this information? After all if this is a major threat then-"

"I cannot just let outsiders into our affairs." She says to interrupt his sentence. Inuyasha was about to ask her why but then she continues. "While you're all in other worlds you cannot allow others to know where you're really from. To protect the world order by not meddling into another world's business, that is the most important thing one must do when entering a place they aren't from."

"But that's not really fair. We needed the help of the ninjas from Konoha. Without them we might not have survived against the Nobodies and the Heartless!" Allen replies to the godly woman.

"That's just how it is…you can't just go telling other people you're from another world. Bad things tend to happen that way…I wasn't even going to call upon Ichigo out of fear of him being controlled." Kami states as she gazes upon the orange haired Shinigami.

"Huh?" – Ichigo

"I'm afraid that's all I can say for now. I have to return you all to Big 001, and those two to their home village once their minds are erased." Kami says as she takes out a pair of dark shades and holds up a pen-shaped object. "I wish you luck in your adventure, and finding the Rave Master."

She clicks down on the top button, and it releases a bright light, which flashes into everyone's eyes. Not even Inuyasha could see clearly for the time being. Everyone shields his or her eyes from the light. It consumes even the ninjas and separates them from the four outsiders.

Shizune and Jiraiya open their eyes and see that they've been brought to Konoha. Shizune looks around and tries to think of what was going on, but nothing came to mind. "What…was I doing before?"

"I can't really remember anything…that would make a great beginning to my novel!!" He says, already returning to his normal perverted self. Shizune sighs and face palms herself.

Meanwhile back with the four main characters they got sent back to their transport. All four of them have collapsed on the ground and are staring up in the sky, on top of the train. Ichigo wakes up first, opening his eyes to the sky and seeing the bright light of the sun beaming down on him. "What the?"

"What just happened?" Allen asks as he rises up, rubbing the side of his head.

"That freaking' deity better be right." Inuyasha comments while scratching his head. "Now we got to go find some other guy. Aren't we strong enough on our own?"

Luffy is sleeping, being the only one carefree at the time.

"Well thanks to this guy here we can move on, but what about the village? Don't they have one of those Seven Princess girls here?" Ichigo mentions to the others.

"Yeah. We may have to warn them." Allen says in response.

"Why are you guys worrying? We sealed the Keyhole so they won't be coming here again," was Inuyasha's answer. Although he says this he seems to be only a little bit curious on how true this is.

Luffy finally opens his eyes, rubbing the side of his head as he looks around. "Hey, what's with all the noise?"

"Let's get going to the next world. Like she said we shouldn't be meddling in another world's affairs." Inuyasha says to them as he leaps off the train, and heads inside.

"Well that's a selfish way of thinking, even if you're right." Ichigo says to him while rising up as well. He joins Inuyasha inside the train.

"We might as well leave. We got to go find that Rave guy." Allen says finally, joining in on the others. With the Keyhole sealed they wouldn't need to worry about the Heartless messing things up here any longer.

Inside Ichigo fiddles with the controls, until Plue activates the start up sequence by pressing the blue button. Ichigo stares down at the weird dog, wondering, "Where did he come from?"

The train starts up, and begins to lift off. It heads up into the sky and pierces into the atmosphere, so that it could fly through space. The horn blasts noise throughout the world it was over, giving out a loud, 'CHOO' noise.

Inside Big 001 the four heroes are busy perfecting their fighting skills, except for Luffy and Inuyasha. Ichigo is in Bankai form having a three-way sword battle with Allen and his sword of exorcism. At the moment neither were faltering despite their injuries from earlier. Inuyasha is sitting by the controls at the main section watching the other 'dog' drive.

Meanwhile with Luffy he has fallen back to sleep. Why he's napping while the others aren't is beyond the thoughts of even the author of this crappy story. For plot sakes let's take a look inside his dream and see what's going on in that noggin of his.

Inside Luffy's Mind…

Luffy is busy dreaming, about dreaming while lying on board Sunny Go, about eating tons of meat. Yes: apparently he dreams about dreaming. Suddenly his dream's dreaming Luffy wakes up, hearing a weird noise close by. If things couldn't get worse for him the ship turns over, knocking the pirate into the sea.

Okay it's not really a sea of water, but of light. The light consumes the Keyblader, who is eventually blinded by the light. Luffy shields his eyes in reaction, as anyone would, until the light dies out. He then opens his eyes, once he realizes it was safe now, and sees that he's back in that spot from before; that same area where he discovered the Keyblade, and dove into his heart.

Luffy stands up straight and dusts his clothes off. "Huh. That was weird…hey, I can talk now!"

"Hey Luffy! How's it going?" A voice says to him, which sounds just like Haley Joel Osment. Luffy turns to his right, and gasps when he sees someone else in his dream. But what really got to him was that this guy looked familiar.

"Do…do I know you?" Luffy asks him, staring at his brown spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Well you should! We've been together forever, although you haven't been listening to us since a few days ago!" He replies, crossing his arms together.

"Ah! Now I know! You're that guy from the floor!!" Luffy says, now recognizing him as Sora. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I know you're not smart but you gotta have instincts like me." Sora says while smiling with his whites out. "Where's that hot head? He should be here too."

"Who's a hothead, ya idiot?" Another voice says. It sounds suspiciously like Jesse McCarthy. Both Keyblade wielders face the far end of the platform, and spot someone wearing a black overcoat, just like the members of Organization XIII. "Yo."

"Ah! It's one of those Nobody guy!!" Luffy shouts, the first thing he thought coming to his mind. He tightens his fists as he faces him.

"Hey, I take offense to that! Besides, I'm your Nobody!" Luffy stops in his tracks and looks at the Nobody; he has brown spiky hair like Sora, but his spikes are facing up much more than the other, and he has the same blue eyes. They could practically be twins.

"You two look the same!" Luffy yells, turning back and forth between them.

"Yeah right! I'm much more charming!" They both say at the same time. "Hey, stop repeating me!!"

"Ha ha ha ha! You guys are funny!" Luffy says after laughing, pointing at both of them. Both Roxas and Sora pout angrily as they glare at him.

"Anyway…we're here because we live here." Sora says after getting over his pout.

"Eh?" – Luffy

"Didn't that knight tell you? You're a reincarnation of Sora. But when you unlocked the Keyblade you woke us up." Roxas says to back up Sora.

"Hehn, I'm not really sure I understand this…" Luffy says, smoke fuming from his head.

"Heh. Don't worry; Sora didn't either until I explained it to him. I guess that's why he's you." Roxas says with a chuckle.

"Hey!" – Sora

"So who are you, Rokax?" Luffy asks the Nobody.

"Roxas! And I'm that guy's Nobody." Roxas replies to Luffy, after yelling in the first sentence. Luffy blinks in a confused way for a few seconds, and then goes, 'Oh,' and pounds his right hand into his left palm.

"I get it! You're both mysterious versions of me!" Luffy states, hoping he finally got it.

"He got it!" They shout in unison, both surprised as hell. Luffy frowns as he looks at them.

'These two bastards are really rude.' Luffy mumbles under his breath. He then scratches the side of his head, which has hair on it, and asks them, "So why are you guys in my dream? I want to go back to thinking about food!"

"That's you again!" – Roxas

"Oi! We're here to tell you this of course, and that we'll be helping you out in your training." Sora answers Luffy.

"Help me?" – Luffy

* * *

Yusei: Finally, that ends this chapter. In the next one they reach their next world, but something happens. Then the Royal Knights show up at Soul Society, and end up causing trouble to everyone.

Kenshin: TCM apologizes on behalf of his manhood if this chapter ends up sucking. He wrote this in the middle of the night, and is really tired. Too tired to continue this chapter, but wants others to know he's still alive.


	16. Keyhole 16

**Shonen Hearts: The Darkness of Pure Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own the animes mentioned in the previous chapter's disclaimer.

TCM: Welcome, to all whom like reading this story, and those who are upset that I haven't done Echo or Slave. I might have to put this on hold for a while, until more of Bleach comes out and I get the D. Gray Man manga volume 15. So the next story chapter I'll work on will be either Platinum, which will have 14 chapters, or Echo, which has 9 left, maybe.

_**Keyhole 16: The Silent Hero

* * *

**_

Within the Soul Society, a portal opens up in the sky. Descending from it comes a man encased in dark purple armor from head to toe. You could only see the glow of his red eyes. Next to him are 3 others wearing armor. The first of them is wearing white and red armor with a dragon helmet along with a crimson cape.

The second has dark blue armor with golden Vs on noticeable parts of the armor, and a blue and gold katana strapped on his waist. The third isn't really wearing armor, but has on a silver jacket with matching pants and shoes. The four knights land in front of the Seireitei, piercing through the barrier it has. Their arrival has grasped the attention of the Gotei 13, mostly generic Shinigami who haven't unlocked their swords.

The purple knight walks over to the first generic Shinigami, who quickly unsheathes his sword, and quickly grabs hold of his hair. He lifts him up in the air, saying, "Are you going to really challenge us, with those little toothpicks?"

"Gamma put him down. We're not here to fight, but to make allies." The crimson knight says, crossing his arms over his chest. The Shinigami is constantly whimpering in his hands.

"I despise weaklings…fine." Gamma says, right before dropping him off onto the ground. "Go find your leaders. We need to speak with them."

"That won't be necessary." A female voice speaks. The purple knight looks to his right to see a female Shinigami captain standing before them. This one has dark purple hair and is rather flat despite being an adult. Ninja-like Shinigami surround the knights as she says, "We're already here."

"Huh? It's only the captain of the 2nd squad. Where is the old guy?" Gamma asks her in a rude way.

"I'll bring you to him when you're carved into pieces." She threatens, drawing the zanpakuto hanging behind her.

"So, our esteemed guests have finally arrived." Yamamoto says, approaching the group of four knights out of nowhere.

"Yamamoto-sotaichou!" The female captain says, as the other Shinigami bow down before him. She then looks back at the knights, and then at him and says, "You know these people?"

"Ah. These are nonetheless the Royal Knights. I met with their two leaders yesterday warning me of their arrival." The old man states, looking at the four knights. "Soifon, call back your men."

"Yes sir!" Soifon says, as the members of her squad back away from the knights.

"That's good." The crimson knight speaks, removing his helmet with both hands. It is now that he is revealed to be a woman; one with dark brown skin and raven long hair. "I am Akaki no Kenshi(Crimson Knight) Beta of the Royal Knights, and we are here to speak with you. Gamma?"

"Fine…I am Kurosora no Kenshi(Black Sky Knight) Gamma of the Royal Knights. I apologize for my actions." The purple knight says, upset about having to apologize. This will only discourage his pride.

--

"Zantetsuken!" Roxas strikes Luffy with his Oathkeeper Keyblade, knocking him to the ground after he blocks with his Kingdom Key. Luffy rolls backwards and tries to stretch his right foot at him, but once again fails. He only ends up falling on his face.

"Luffy, what did we tell you? You can't use your Devil Fruit powers in your mind." Sora says from the sidelines, which consists of another platform. "At least he's improving, and in only two days too."

"Kuso! I bit my lip!" Luffy says, rubbing his bleeding lip with his free hand. Luffy then gets back up onto his feet, and prepares to continue fighting Roxas. "Let's go, Rukus!"

"Roxas!" The Nobody replies, wondering in his mind why he would think that. Is this guy really that bad at keeping names?

"Take this!" Luffy attacks Roxas by slamming the Keyblade down at him. The Nobody blocks the attack with his twin blades, but has some problem pushing him back. It would seem Luffy takes after his physical strength.

Roxas leans back, allowing Luffy's full strength to push his Keyblade down, and kick the Straw Hat pirate forward in the air. Luffy flips in the air to land on his two feet properly. Sora takes this time to jump onto their platform, and joins them.

"That's enough for today. It's time you wake up." Sora says to the raven-haired rubber man. "You can't stay asleep all day."

"Ah! That's right!! I'll miss my 5 meals!" Luffy says to them, as the Keyblade disappears.

"He calculated that fast…" – Sora

"And he added two extra ones…" Roxas adds as well. He then snaps his fingers, as a bright flash of light takes Luffy away.

Luffy opens his eyes as if he was having a bad dream, and frantically looks around to check his surroundings. As expected he never left his bedroom. He then grabs his straw hat and places it on top of his head, before heading out the door to go find the others.

Meanwhile Plue and Allen are in the control room, piloting the train for their next destination. The world they would reach next is within plain sight. Allen then says, "We'll be there soon."

"Pu-puun! Puun!" Plue points out at the world, noticing the black aura around it that glows even in the darkness of space. Allen notices it as well, and cannot keep his attention from it.

"What is that? Is something wrong with that world?" Allen asks no one in particular, looking at the world cloaked in darkness. The planet is soon completely consumed by darkness, and transforms into a black orb. "That can't be good…"

Big 001 is eventually pulled into the black orb, and absorbed by the darkness. All lights within the train go off, and our heroes inside are trapped away and disappear within the blackness. Even Luffy feels himself swallowed by the darkness.

--

"Hey, look at that!" A 15-year-old teen in a green school uniform with his black hair greased back up says to his two friends while looking up at the sky. He points to a bright star in the sky, which blinks out and disappears. "A star went out."

"That's strange; it's the third one this week." A red headed guy in maroon clothes says, standing beside him.

"Who cares about the stars, Urameshi? We have bigger problems! Remember, we have to stop this guy who's trying to open the Demon World portal!" The blue uniform wearer says as he looks down the street. "The insects are becoming a real problem."

"Yeah…huh?" Urameshi notices a man in a black cloak running down the streets. Now there's no way he can't be suspicious of him. "Who's that guy?"

"He does look like someone who knows something." The red head says, taking notice of the man in black. "I've also noticed the creatures following him."

"Creatures? You mean like demons, Kurama?" Urameshi asks him, looking around for whatever he could be talking about. Kurama then points to the air, at the white creatures zipping through the air towards the guy. "It's obvious he's running from them, and they seem to be after him."

"Whoa! What the heck are those things?!" The blue guy questions out of surprise.

"Who cares?! Let's go follow them and get some questions answered!" Yusuke says, running after the white things. Kurama and the other guy follow behind.

--

Ichigo opens his eyes to the bright light of day, rubbing them to get use to the light. He seems to be in a village surrounded by weird white dust. It seems to be sparkling and bright. "What happened…where am I?"

"Ichigo, you're up." Ichigo hears from behind him. He turns around to see Allen sitting behind him with both his hands crossed. "It seems we're the only ones who made it here."

"Allen! What happened? Where are we?" The Shinigami asks the exorcist.

"I'm guessing we're in another world. That planet we were going to must have been destroyed by the Heartless." Allen says, rising up to his feet and dusting himself off.

"So Luffy and Inuyasha are somewhere else then…" Ichigo then notices the white dust coming after them. "What is this stuff?"

"Don't touch it! It seems to be able to erase people's minds. Those two over there were affected by it." Allen says, pointing to two people besides a building. They seem to be unable to recall their positions, identities, anything. Allen then asks, "Can you make a pathway?"

"Sure thing!" Ichigo places his right hand on his zanpakutoh's handle, and draws it. The sword unwraps itself automatically as he swings it, shouting, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

A shockwave of blue energy is released, blowing away the white dust and giving them room to move. Ichigo sheaths his blade away on his back, and says, "Yosh! Let's get moving!"

Suddenly, a couple of Heartless, double bladed warrior Emblem Heartless called Dual Blade, appear out of nowhere. They seem to be drawn towards the two purifiers. The first one attacks Allen, who activates his Innocence and blocks the right blade with his left arm. "Heartless are here too?!"

"These things are worse than flies!" Ichigo blocks his own opponent with the wrapped up Zangetsu. He then pushes back the swordsman's arm and swings upwards, his weapon unwrapping in the process. It blocks with the other arm sword and kicks him into a building. Ichigo bounces with his feet off it, and lunges at the Heartless for a full powered vertical swing.

"Cross Grave!" Allen pushes back the Dual Blade and swipes his claw at him. A giant cross pops up on its body, and creates an explosion. As the smoke lifts, the Heartless is shown to be fine. "What the heck?! How strong are these things?"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo strikes with his signature move, as the Heartless blocks with both blades. The attack fails and the Dual Blade is shown to be unharmed. "What?!"

They both make a spin, both fast enough to blow away the white dust and pull in the two fighters. After a few seconds both of them come flying out covered in bruises and cuts. Ichigo rises up on both his feet, but Allen's legs are a bit scuffed up from the attack. "I can't move…my legs are numb…"

"Allen!" Ichigo shouts to him, grabbing the exorcist and flying away before they could be attacked again. "I have to do something about them…"

Ichigo drops Allen on top of a building, to allow his feet time to recover, and turns to face the Dual Blade Heartless. "Ichigo!"

"Bankai!" Ichigo activates his Bankai, transforming his clothes and sword into Tensa Zangetsu form. He then jets towards the two Heartless, ready to cut through them. The first one he approaches he slices at with his meitou, but it blocked once again with both its blades. Ichigo then releases a Getsuga Tenshou, having his attack completely slice through its guard and body. The heart releases from its body and vanishes into the air. Ichigo turns around and blocks the attack of the second monster with his katana. "Getsuga-

"Quick Sword!" The Dual Blade is soon sliced in half, and explodes into darkness. No heart is released from its death. Ichigo looks ahead, and sees a woman wielding a long broad sword. She has yellowy short hair and silver white eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asks her, aiming his weapon for her.

"I was going to ask you that. I had thought you were one like us, but you're a male." She asks him, looking around for any other Heartless. "I felt I should help you destroy those things as well…"

"So you killed the Heartless?" Ichigo then looks around, and spots the building where he last left Allen. He levitates into the air to reach and pick him up. "Allen, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes." Allen says, slowly rising up on both of his feet wobbly. He wobbles over to the edge and sees the blond haired girl looking up at them. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. She did help me. Maybe she knows her way around this planet." Kurosaki states, ready to go back down and join her.

"But what about the world order?" Allen asks him, grabbing hold of his back.

"We may not have a choice. We need some advice on this world." Ichigo says to him, before levitating down back to the ground.

--

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy, wake up!" Inuyasha says to the sleeping rubber man. Luffy opens his eyes to the sight of the dog boy, and then jolts right up. The hanyou then says, in a gruff uninterested voice, "Huh. About time you got up."

"Wazzat!? What happened?! I remember being sent into a black hole thingy!" Luffy says, recalling the last things he remembered before being sucked inside that thing.

"Yeah, that was bizarre. Another thing that's weird though, is what happened to your clothes." Inuyasha then points to Luffy's clothes, which have changed drastically. His clothes have transformed from the normal vest and jean shorts have become those of Sora's; the attire he has that doesn't resemble Mickey Mouse.

"AH! Where'd these clothes come from?! They look just like his!" Luffy states, grabbing hold of his shirt. He then places his hand on top of his head, and sighs gleefully when he realizes that his straw hat is still there. "Oh good. At least that's there."

"What's so important about that thing anyway?" Inuyasha asks the younger boy. Yes, he is older than him, by a couple of centuries.

"A man I admire so much gave me this hat. I promised to give it back to him, when I became the greatest pirate in existence and build an incredible crew of friends. Until then I have to take great care of it." Luffy says, holding his hat in front of him and smiling as he thinks of the person who gave it to him; a red haired pirate with a three slash scar over his right eye.

Inuyasha smiles as he tells him the story of his hat. "So in other words you're only borrowing it? I guess it must be important."

"Damn right!" Luffy states, as Plue comes up from behind him and hops on his shoulders. "Hey, Plue came with us too! Maybe the others are around too!"

Elsewhere, the man in black finally makes it out of the city and into its forest area. "Good, I think I lost them."

"No you haven't…" A voice speaks out. He turns his head to face east and sees a black portal of darkness forming. A tall man in a black cloak like his comes out, wielding a giant black and red edged axe sword; it looks more like a tomahawk though.

"Ah, it's you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, muscle head!" The smaller one says, waving his arms around in a joke like way. "Say, how's it going? How's Xemnas doing?"

"You have to die, Axel. You're nothing more than an extra in our ranks now." He then takes off his hood, revealing a man with a big jawbone and medium long auburn hair. He also has blue eyes and sharp cheekbones.

"Sorry buddy, it ain't gonna happen. I've got my own plans to deal with Lexaeus; got it memorized!?" Flames surround both his hands, and take the form of twin chakrams.

Lexaeus leaps up into the air, and comes down at him like a meteor. In fact, gravel and rock has gathered around him to make the guy look like a freaking meteor! He impacts the earth, Axel runs away of course, and the same result of a meteor crashing results.

Axel disappears in a portal of darkness, to fully escape the attack. Lexaeus rises up from the crater he made to find Axel is gone. He could tell the fire Nobody left. He then hears a group of people coming his way, and puts his hood back up.

Urameshi makes it to the scene first, and shouts, "Whoa, what the hell happened here!? Did a crater drop by?"

"It seems something did something here." Kurama says as he notices the damage done to the forest.

"Yeah, maybe he has something to do with it!" The blue guy states as he points to Lexaeus.

"Hey, about time you got one right, Kuwabara. Hey you!" Urameshi shouts out to the guy in black at the last sentence. "Did you do this!?"

Lexaeus doesn't say anything to the three. All he does is create a portal out of darkness to go inside it. Of course Urameshi wasn't going to let him go; he leaps out at the guy and drop kicks him in the head.

The earthmover remains unharmed from the kick. He only turns his head around to look at his attacker through his cloaked hood. Lexaeus then grabs his foot with his free hand and tosses him into a tree. Urameshi lands on the tree with both his feet. "Heh. He's a tough one."

"He looks a bit taller than when I last looked at him. Yusuke!" Kurama says to the teen with the greased up hairdo.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't knock him out immediately. Now tell us who you are!" Yusuke jumps off his tree and attack Lexaeus again.

Lexaeus blocks the attack once more, but this time he stomps on the ground. This raises the earth around them and a wall of rock blocks his punch. He takes this moment to toss his axe sword at him like a boomerang. Yusuke ducks from the attack just in time, having a few strings of his hair comes flying off, and his weapon returns to him.

Lexaeus heaves it on his back single handedly, saying, "I am the Shikuza-naru Gouketsu(Silent Hero), Lexaeus. You're not worth my time."

"Oh really?!" Yusuke closes in on the earthmover with his fists ready to punch his lights out. Lexaeus jumps backwards, shaking the ground the minute he lands. Yusuke loses balance at that moment, allowing Lexaeus to slam his axe sword Sky-splitter down at him.

Yusuke grabs hold of the weapon's blade with both his hands, his feet digging into the ground from the tomahawk's weight. Yusuke tightens his grip on the axe, preparing to toss it out of his hands the minute he gets a chance. "This guy…"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara rushes towards the man and grips his right hand tight. He then stops to look at it. "Damn it! I still can't make my sword!"

"I'll assist him: Rose Whip!" Kurama holds out a plain rose, which transforms into a full thorn whip. He then dashes towards Lexaeus, about to carve him up like a turkey.

The ground under Yusuke caves in on him, trapping him in a large pit hole. Lexaeus then places his weapon on the ground, and drags it as he swings diagonally up at Kurama, knocking up sharp stones and dirt at him to pierce his body. Kurama flips over the spiky rocks, swinging his whip under him as he does so. This smacks Lexaeus in the face, but doesn't cut his face off like it should.

The Silent Hero crashes onto the ground, quaking it as he lands. Kurama stands a few steps away from him, knowing of his mastery over dirt. Back with Yusuke he finally digs himself up from the ground he was encased into, but only his top abdomen is shown.

"Thanks for the help Kurama. Hey, Kuwabara, give me a hand here, will ya?" He asks his blue friend.

"Feh! You can get out by yourself. After all you did beat Toguro!" He says, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from his friend.

"Hey, I'm not kidding! Give me a hand here-what the?!" Before he could finish the ground begins to shake, an earthquake most likely.

Lexaeus opens his eyes, before shouting, "Ayers Rock," and suddenly the ground around them rises up quickly. Yusuke is knocked out from the trap he's in, Kuwabara falls over on his head, and Kurama gracefully jumps away to a safe area. Lexaeus rises up to the top of the levitated area, which closely resembles a miniaturize version of Uluru.

Yusuke runs up the side of the rock, and faces Lexaeus head on. He lunges at him, throwing multiple consecutive punches at him. A shield of bedrock appears around Lexaeus' left arm, and he utilizes it to block the punches. Of course with the teen's amazing physical and spiritual strength he begins to break it within a few seconds.

Lexaeus swings his axe sword, Sky-splitter, sideways at Yusuke, who grabs hold of it to spin over it. He then slams the heel of his left foot at the side of the Silent Hero's head. This doesn't phase him in the slightest, as he grabs Yusuke and lifts his shoulders onto his own. He then falls backwards, making a wrestling move it seems. The slam shatters the risen platform to pieces, and they soon all fall to normal ground.

Lexaeus rises up from the rubble, walking away from the fallen Yusuke. But the teenager gets back on his feet, forming a gun on his right hand. "I've had enough of you; Spirit Gun!"

Before he could fire any sort of gun, Lexaeus slams the Sky-splitter on the ground, causing bedrock spikes to rise up and strike at Yusuke. He instead jumps up in the air, and stays above ground with his feet planted on the sides of two separate spikes. He aims his right hand at Lexaeus again, shouting, "Let's try this one more time! Spirit Gun!"

Light energy collects at the tip of his right index finger, and fires off in the form of a sphere. To battle this Lexaeus' weapon transforms, becoming a weapon made of pure diamond. He blocks the Spirit Gun bullet with his weapon, and it reflects off of it into the sky.

'Holy hell! Well that's just great! He just stopped my strongest attack like it was nothing!' Yusuke's thoughts on this battle are rather upsetting, since those were his favorite moves. He would have to mix things up a bit, especially depending on how strong this guy's control over the ground he stands on is.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy is sent flying towards Lexaeus, who raises the ground under him 10 meters in the air. Luffy instead crashes into the dirt wall, which begins to collapse slowly. Lexaeus steps on another rising pillar of dirt. Kurama and Kuwabara notice the new guy's appearance, and wonder what could he be up to.

Luffy comes up from the ground with his hand on his hat, smiling and laughing as he says, "Wow! That was cool! I had so much fun!"

"Hey! You can't just go flying off like that, ya idiot! You need to take things seriously!" Inuyasha says as he joins up with him quietly. He looks up at the high pillar, and notices the guy on top of it. "That's the guy; the Nobody from Organization XIII."

"Nobody?" Yusuke repeats as he gets off of the spikes safely.

"Organization XIII? What's that a club?" Kuwabara repeats as he looks at the two new guys. He then flinches when his eyes reach Inuyasha. 'That guy…he has a demon energy around him…'

"That man…he's not a normal human is he…" Kurama muses as he looks at Inuyasha. He could smell the scent of demon, and dogs, on him.

"I got him…Gear Second!" Luffy presses his hands on his knees and presses down on them, having his legs 'pump' and charge the blood in him. His skin turns pink and his sweat vaporizes and turns into smoke. Without a second to spare he jets up the pillar towards Lexaeus and punches at him.

"Don't mock me!" Lexaeus holds his diamond axe sword up to block his attack, but when he feels the attack his weapon smacks him in the face and sends him flying in the air. The silent hero calls forth a boulder to him and uses it to ride away.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun!" Luffy throws extremely fast, rapid consecutive punches at him. Due to his stretching abilities he can easily reach the Nobody with his punches. Each one breaks through the boulder and punches into his body, knocking him clear out of the sky.

Both Luffy and Lexaeus land on the ground with both their feet, although the big guy seems to have fallen more than landed. Inuyasha lunges at Lexaeus, Tessaiga drawn, and prepares to slice him in half. Lexaeus blocks the attack with his Sky-splitter, which is already reverting to normal.

"Guess we have to take him out that way." Luffy says, his skin reverting to normal. He then throws his hand back, and the Kingdom Key appears there.

Lexaeus looks at the rubber boy, and suddenly tenses up. "So you're the Keyblade wielder…so be it."

A set of purple armor falls from the sky, which merges together into a single being; The Emblem Heartless Guard Armor. With this creature's appearance Lexaeus then pushes Inuyasha back, using this chance to disappear into the Corridor of Darkness through a portal.

Yusuke stops before the Heartless, saying, "Whoa! What the hell is that thing!?"

"This one looks strong. Hey, monkey boy, you ready?" Inuyasha calls back to Luffy, who holds his sword in a two handed pose.

"Uh huh! All that training Rokaz gave me should work." Luffy says as he jumps up to the armor's head. It moves out of place through mid air, making him miss. Both its arms grab Luffy and lift him high in the air.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha swings his weapon at the mid section, releasing five, separate, powerful streams of energy. But even this attack fails against the metal Heartless. "Damn! Not even a scratch!"

"Should we give them a hand?" Kurama asks Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Eh, might as well. Then we'll get some answers out of them!" Yusuke states before charging his body with spirit energy. He dashes quickly at the large metal Heartless, but is blocked off from the actual body by its legs. He makes a powerful punch at it, shattering it to pieces. Plue dodges the pieces he throws.

"Oi, let go of me ya giant suit!" Luffy says to the metal Heartless. He then lifts his right foot up, stretching it as he yells, "Gomu Gomu no Whip!"

His kick slams into the head, knocking it to the ground. The sudden impact to its main brain disrupts the arms, and lets Luffy go. He takes this time to swinging the Keyblade, and his other foot, at the two arms. The body flies away and connects to the head. Luffy safely lands on the ground and holds his weapon with both hands. The foot and arms reconnect together, and swirl together around the main body like a grinder. Inuyasha's sword changes black, representing Meidou Zangetsuha.

"Take this; Meidou Zangetsuha!!" Inuyasha swings his sword at Guard Armor, releasing multiple dark portals disguised as cutting shockwaves. The dark attacks fail to damage it, or even hurt it. In-fact it gains power from it. "Damn it! It didn't work!"

"This will take it out! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke fires another one of his bullets at the Guard Armor. This blasts the Heartless to the ground, disrupts its spin and splits up the parts. Kurama takes this chance to release petals of roses at the main head, blinding it for the moment.

Luffy stretches his sword arm backward and pull it back at him. This gives him the strength to stab through the main body part. The area around the wound crumbles apart, and soon a light blue heart rises up from its body. The rest of it dissolves into black smoke. With that his sword teleports back to its own dimension.

"Woo hoo! We won!" Luffy shouts happily, punching his right fist out. Plue leaps up with joy like he did.

Luffy picks up Plue and looks at Inuyasha. He then says, "Let's get out of here before others come by!"

"What?" The dog boy grabs Luffy by the collar and drags him off, Plue included, leaving the three others by the ruined forest.

--

"It seems that we are destined for a death match, Haru Glory." Lucia says, removing his cloak from his back as he faces his opponent. This person, the silver haired swordsman from before, draws his Excalibur sword from his back.

By his side are the brown haired girl from earlier and…Plue? It seems another Plue is somehow in this world. Haru poses into a battle stance against Lucia. "Lucia, come on! I'm going to stop you once and for all!"

"Yes…I have to put an end to you as well…but first, someone wants to go against you." The blond demon says as he rests his sword on his shoulder. From behind the swordsman a man in a black cloak walks through him, resembling a member of Organization XIII.

"What? Who is he?" Haru questions, as the guy passes through the silver haired swordsman. All of his memories go through his mind and ends after coming out behind him. Haru plops on his behind. "What was that?"

"Haru!" The Nobody stops before the girl, looking down at her through his yellow-red eyes. She backs away from him, unsettling for her to stare at the guy. "What...what are you doing?"

"Elie! Keep away from her!" Haru shouts, getting back onto his feet to go after him.

"Soon this world will be destroyed, and there's nothing you can do. Endless' power is absolute!" Lucia states as he stares down at Haru. "Even if you defeat him you'll stand no chance against me."

"Wanna bet!? Explosion!" Haru takes up his sword and jumps in the air, lifting his sword up. It transforms into an orange dull-edged sword with black marks. The man in black blocks the swing with his right hand index and middle fingers, and the sword causes an explosion on contact. But when the smoke clears up he is shown to be completely fine, and still holding the weapon. "WHAT!?"

"The sword of ten forms, one opposite Lucia's and holds the power to slay even the dark minions on our side…you must be the Rave Master we heard of…and could she be our target?" He says as he slightly turns his fingers to the right, moving Haru's sword and him as well. He then turns around to look at Elie, who is constantly trying to take off a bracelet on her left arm. "What a pathetic light."

"What?!" Haru shouts, before the creature kicks him in the face by his right foot. He follows up with a stomp kick with the other foot and knocks the Rave Master into the ground.

"I'm expecting you to kill him, Nobody. Maybe now I won't have to slay Elie…" Lucia says, sitting down on a rock. He looks in the middle of the field, and sees the black mass of darkness resting in a crystal. "Not long now…"

'I have to stop Lucia from using Endless' power! I can't get distracted by this guy now!' Haru thinks through his mind. He gets back up and rushes after Lucia this time, but is stopped when the Nobody stands in front of him. His sword transforms into a light blue saber, and with it he dashes quickly past the man towards Lucia. There was a slight chance that he could have stopped Haru, but didn't really feel like it at the moment.

The Dark Bring master takes his sword and blocks the incoming strike. His eyes glare at the Nobody. "You! You let him get past, didn't you?!"

"Were you afraid he would hurt you? Is your heart so weak you must rely on myself?" He questions Lucia, a smirk appearing on his face. The blond demon grits his teeth angrily as he continues to look at him. Dark matter builds up around Lucia, which is invisible to everyone even himself.

"I'll deal with you after I destroy this world." Lucia then pushes Haru back, and his armor shatters off his body. He now only has his leg armor left, and the markings on his body are visible. He then dashes at the surprised Haru, kneeing him in the face with his left leg.

"Your body!" Haru says, noticing the change in him.

"Body Fusion. Endless and I have merged to one. Our power is unstoppable!!" The blond states, taking the Neo-Decalogue and swinging at Haru.

He blocks with his own weapon, which has changed into a big broadsword. With it he survives the strike, but gets knocked back to the ground. Elie watches with worry for her loved one. "Endless' power…"

"You haven't forgotten about me!" – Haru

"Fool, this is god's power! No man can ever defeat a god!!" – Lucia

"As long as you have the courage you can face any foe, even a god!! This is the strength of a human!!" Haru claims, his face tensing up as he makes this short speech. Elie seems stricken by it.

"Courage alone can't amount to me in any way! To be reigned by phenomenal cosmic power is mankind's destiny!" Lucia swings his dark weapon at Haru, who blocks with relative ease.

"You only think that because you gave up your courage for power!" The silver swordsman pushes back the sword, thanks to his words striking Lucia's heart. "You lost your courage to live in this world! Even in a world unreal we choose to live on in courage!!"

Elie bites down on her bottom lip, and look to the side and spots a piece of Lucia's armor. "Bullshit! Your theory holds no power to Overdrive!"

Elie grabs the shard and begins to stab her bracelet hard with it, trying as much as she can to break it. 'If I can break this then I can destroy Endless! This is the only chance I'll have! Break, damn you!!'

"Overdrive will not happen!" Haru shouts, after being knocked back by a strike.

"Is this the best you got, Rave Master?!" Lucia taunts, the two of them crossing swords once more. Elie eventually stops attacking the bracelet, a serious look appearing on her face.

'I have no choice…I'll have to do that…' Elie wraps a cloth around her left arm, and ties it tight. She then positions the black shard over the same arm. 'Everyone else has gone through much sacrifice to save this world…losing an arm, feeling physical pain like this, tossing aside a part of me, IS NOTHING AT ALL!!!'

And with that, she stabs her arm with all her strength, blood-squirting out from the wound she inflicted on herself. Tears well up from her eyes, and she screams out due to the pain. Both Haru and Lucia pause their battle to look at her. Even the Nobody takes the time to look at her.

"ELIE!!" Haru yells, realizing what she's doing. She prepares to stab herself again, this time cutting her arm off with the next strike.

Before she could someone grabs her arm and stops her. This guy has black spiky hair, not like Haru's but still, three silver piercings over his left eyebrow, and black piercing eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's enough! Even if you did that you wouldn't have enough stamina to blow up Endless. Don't worry about it."

He then places his hands over the bracelet, and it instantly shatters to pieces as he says, "There's no metal I can't control."

"Musica…thank you!" Elie says, a smile adorning her face as she looks at her arm.

"No way!!" Lucia shouts, totally unprepared for this to happen.

"Now, go for it! Elie!" Musica then tosses her a magic staff, which she grabs without hesitation.

"Go, Elie!" Haru says, happy that she is okay and now can perform her duty.

"It's all over, Endless, Lucia!" Elie aims her staff at the orb. The time-space staff has an overwhelming power and is powered through her magic, Etherion. She would have one shot at it once she pours all her power into it.

"Damn you all!" Lucia curses, as Endless breaks free of the orb. It then appears before the six of them, including Plue. A swirl of dark energy releases from Endless, and grabs hold of both Lucia and Haru. They both are pulled into the giant creature.

"HARU!!!" Elie cries out. She didn't expect this to happen.

Inside Endless, which takes the form of a giant dragon-like monster, Lucia laughs evilly and shouts, "Now, no more Etherion from you, Elie!! I hope you don't forget that Haru is inside Endless as well! I'm sure you know what happens to him if you blow Endless up!"

"No…Haru…" Elie whispers to herself, showing a look of despair on her face.

"Don't worry about me, just do it!!" Haru shouts at her, although his voice wouldn't reach the girl.

"No one can reach the level of a god with love and friendship." The Nobody says, smiling as he looks up at Endless.

"Who is that guy?" Musica asks Elie, not knowing whom this guy was. Of course, since he was from another world who would?

"I don't know…he could take Explosion with two fingers." Elie says, now eying the other enemy.

"Only with anger, solitude, and hatred can one's heart grant them true power." He says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, who are you?" Musica questions in a demanding voice. He grabs the silver skull hanging around his neck, and it morphs into a silver spear. "Start talking!"

"My name is of no importance…I am simply here to exploit the darkness of Lucia's heart. The Heartless sprouting from him and Endless shall yield an incredible force." He says, as a ball of 'light' energy forms in his right hand.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Musica asks him, right when he turns around and fires it at him. The Silver Claimer blocks it with his spear, but is eventually knocked away into a wall.

"Musica!!" Elie shouts, rising up to go to him. But the Nobody grabs the hair on her head and pulls her back.

"I would advise you to follow my words. After all, you wouldn't want anything to happen to the Rave Master, do you?" He says to her, as her eyes pop open wide.

"Are…are you bribing me with his life!?" Elie snaps at him. She then pulls herself free from his grip. "Haru will be fine! He won't lose to you or Lucia!!"

"Then I guess I let you in on something…Lucia, no, that miserable weakling has no chance of defeating the Keyblade. He has to push himself to his limits until he becomes a Heartless." He says, turning his attention to the battle inside.

"Keyblade? Heartless? What are you talking about!?" Elie asks him in confusion. Musica rises up from the rubble, blood leaking down the side of his head. Before he could do anything he sees a guy in black, Ichigo, leaping down from above at him.

The Nobody dodges his sword attack, and kicks him swiftly in the ribs. Ichigo rolls over the ground and faces the man in black, his black katana pointed up at him. Behind him lands Allen, already having the Crown Clown active. His left eye activates as he tells, "You're one of those Nobodies."

"The exorcist, and the half-Shinigami are finally here. I assume the Keyblade master is here as well?" He says to the two opponents on both his sides.

"We don't have to tell you that: Crown Edge!" Allen's left claw arm produces crown rings on his fingers. He swipes and releases plenty of them at him. Ichigo grabs Elie and leaps away to a safer place.

"Guard!" The Nobody holds his hand out before the attack, and a white-blue energy shield pops up in front of him. It blocks the Crown Edge and reflects it to another direction.

"Sorry about that!" Ichigo says, landing away from the two while putting Elie down. "You should get out of here. Things are going to get dangerous."

"I can't leave! I have to wait for Haru!" Elie tells him, pointing to Endless.

Ichigo looks up, and gapes at the giant monster. "What the hell is that!?"

"Elie!" Musica reaches Elie and Ichigo, eyeballing the Shinigami who just arrived moments ago. "Who are you guys?"

"We're uh…" Ichigo pauses when he sees Allen getting tossed into the air by the Nobody. "Allen! Damn that guy," Ichigo dashes at the black suit, ready to carve into the guy with his katana.

Once again he grabs his sword by his fingers, and holds him back. White and blue electricity sparks across his hands. "This is pathetic…"

"Edge End!" Allen makes a powerful destructive swipe at him, determined to this time cut through the Nobody. But this guy summons a red blade of energy from the palm of his free hand, and blocks the claws from reaching him. "Damn it! Who is this guy?!"

"Even with you," He covers his right leg with the same ethereal energy as his other hand and kicks Allen in the air. "And you helping him," His red Aerial Blades swings at Ichigo. But since his weapon didn't have a proper cutting edge it ends up bashing his shoulder. "You have been unable to touch me at all."

"I'm going to help them out." Musica says, taking his spear in arms. He runs past Elie towards the Nobody.

"Quick Sword!" A voice shouts out. The Nobody looks into the distance, and quickly creates an energy shield to block the attack. This was a good choice on his part, for a slashing shockwave comes at him. The attack blows off his hood. He could also clearly see a woman with silver eyes and yellow hair. "That man is not human."

"An interesting young woman…" The Nobody says, but in reality he finds her rather dull. With his hood gone everyone could see his face: he was Xemnas.

"You got a name?" Ichigo questions the evil superior, his eyes glaring angrily at the inhuman creature.

"For me to tell you my name would be a great waste. Not only is it of no importance, you would do no good with it after death…" He holds his hands towards all of them, as they both sprout red light sabers. "None of you are strong enough to take me down."

--

"No need to fret. Elie won't fire Etherion, not when you're in here." Lucia says to Haru, both of them inside of Endless and standing on darkness.

"Damn you!" Haru growls at him.

"Now no one will interfere with us. Our true death match begins here." Lucia says, holding his giant blade before him. "And to think, I had to join up with those freaks when I could have done this from the start…" Haru glares at him with both his hands on his blade. "Look Haru, this place is like a fantasy, inside Endless' body. The lost memory are flowing and shining like the stars in the sky."

'Dad, grant me strength…' Haru says in his mind. He holds his hand up to his necklace, and then looks at Lucia.

"Pay attention!" Lucia lunges at Haru while he was in his mind. Luckily the Rave Master blocks with his sword Ravelt. As they clashed the scenery changes, until they're surrounded by rubble.

"The tower of Din?" Haru questions, noticing the place looked familiar to him.

"The memories of you and I are creating this scenery. This is the place of our father's final showdown, and our!" Lucia comments, pushing back the Rave Master.

Haru then pauses, and realizes something is up. "I see…this place…this dark enveloping sphere is actually the place of memories on this planet…Stellar Memory?!

"This place is the holy land of the star…" Haru finishes, totally off his focus on the battle.

"What are you an idiot!? Elie already knew before you did! Endless had to bring this place forth, because Endless refuses to retain this planet's memories!" Lucia and Haru then continue their battle. "It shall wipe out this planet's entire history and restart time!! The new world will begin at absolute zeroth year!!"

"So that's it…looks like I've finally found it…" Haru mutters to himself, a smile growing on his face. "The Stellar Memory. Thanks for clearing the doubt in my heart!" Haru then dashes after Lucia with Ravelt at the ready, the scenery of the tower of Din disappearing and leaving them back to where they started. "Now even if Elie unleashes the full power of Etherion the world won't blow up."

"You really are an idiot! As long as you're here Elie won't even touch us!" Lucia states, charging back at Haru.

"All I gotta do is beat you, and then escape! Then she can blow up Endless!" Haru and Lucia clash once more.

"Ha! How insolent! That's the worse joke I've ever heard!" Lucia shouts back at him. "Before that happens you'll die by the true power of Decalogue!"

"Remember, I have Ravelt on my side!" Haru and Lucia make consecutive strikes at each other. Lucia's dark weapon begins to transform, morphing into two separate blades with dragon claws for the guard.

"Dark Blue Crimson!" Lucia swings his twin swords at Haru, the right releasing flames and the left ice.

"Ravelt!" Haru's sword of light shines brightly and deflects the twin dragon sword, but he was left off guard to block the next strike. "Crap!" A grinning Lucia makes a cross slash at Haru, leaving an x cut on his body. Blood, ice and fire is released from the strike, and the Rave Master shouts out in pain. Haru falls to the ground from the shallow cuts, which also slices off his necklace.

Around the two, Shadow Heartless gather to witness them battle one another. Haru looks at the black creatures, staring into their cold, yellow eyes with confused interest. Lucia notices their presence and grins with vigor and hatred. "So, they've shown their faces finally."

"What…the hell are those things?" Haru asks the master of Dark Bring as he tries to catch his breath.

"They're Heartless; creatures of the night that chase after the darkness of one's heart and devours it. They must be sensing the weakness of your heart and must want you." Lucia tells Haru of the Heartless and their nature, bringing confusion to the Rave Master. How would he know of these things? "But I won't allow them to do that. You're going to die instead."

"That's not happening either! My life and my heart are staying put!" – Haru

* * *

Kenshin: Everyone thanks for popping up to look at this show. I'm glad you actually like this enough to pay attention.

Manabu: I wonder if we can use the Keyblade too...*holds hand out, and Kingdom Key pops up in his hand* Wow!

Kenshin: *holds his hand out, but nothing shows up.* Aw man! Well, it's probably a good thing you can use it and not me, or else he would too.

Resha: *holds up Oathkeeper* Wow! I can use it too!

Kenshin: Dammit!!

Everyone else: *fail* Aw...


	17. Keyhole 17

_**Shonen Hearts: The Darkness of Pure Hearts**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, D. Gray-Man, Rave, Claymore, Black Cat, Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, and some other shonen battle mangas that may or may not be put in here.

Kenshin: I've run out of funny things to say. Anyway, in this chapter Luffy and Inuyasha, and Plue, join together with Yusuke and his friends to find Kuwabara at…well, those who have read or seen Yu Yu Hakusho would know what's going on.

Manabu: Also, we would like to give a shout out to someone in this story. Happy Birthday Luffy!

* * *

_**Keyhole 17: The Happened Upon Key and The Holy World Keyblade, Ravelt**_

Haru stands back up on his feet, tearing off his torn and ripped shirt and the jacket over it. "Something like this, this little wound, is not even painful!"

"You're a mess! How long are you going to keep this up?" Lucia taunts him, turning his attention to the Heartless for a short second. "Either you get carved up by me or become one of them." Without answering Haru charges at Lucia with Ravelt in hand. The Heartless jump into the battlefield, preparing to jump the human swordsmen. But they both cut them down without hesitation, and turn their attention back to each other. Haru makes a swing at Lucia, who blocks with one hand. "What's wrong? Your swing was pitiful!"

But the strike knocks him back, and loses his stance. This surprises him, even as Haru dashes at him with the speed of Silfarion, changing to Explosion mid-dash. "You're the pitiful one!"

Haru makes a powerful swing, causing a great explosion that blows the Dark Bring Master away. "This is impossible."

More Shadow Heartless show up, and begin to gain interest in Lucia. Haru then yells at him, "Lucia! It's still not too late to stop Overdrive!"

"Don't mess with me! This is God's retribution, to punish the sins of man for creating this false world!" Lucia barks back at the Rave Master.

"What's wrong with this world?! Humans only wanted to survive by distorting the time continuum! Infact if it weren't for this world you wouldn't exist!!" He argues back, hoping that would knock some sense into the blond lunatic.

"That's what makes it humanity's greatest sin!!" – Lucia

"This is nobody's fault!" – Haru

The two swordsmen clash once more, both blades pushing the other back. "You talk like you know something, but you know nothing at all!"

"I know it all: This world was destroyed once, and only one human survived. That person then went to Stellar Memory and divert the time continuum into two!" Haru explains, his resolve growing much stronger than before.

"If you know it then why live here, in the wrong world?!" Lucia questions him.

"Who says this is the wrong world?" – Haru

"OF COURSE THIS IS THE WRONG WORLD!!" He yells frantically, anguish and despair present in his tone. "My mother was killed before my own eyes, I was confined in the darkest prison for 10 years! How can you say this is the right world!?"

At that Haru pauses all over. He could not even bring himself to move his sword, but that leaves him wide open. Neo Decalogue takes a smaller shape, as in a normal sword, and Lucia takes this chance to pierce into his abdomen, or the side of it.

"Damn you!" Ichigo swings his katana down at Xemnas, who blocks with his Aerial Blades. Allen comes up with his sword of exorcism in the form of a horizontal slash, but the Nobody flips in the air, still holding back Ichigo, and dodges the exorcist. At the same time he kicks Clare in the face, who jumps into the air to make a downward stab at him.

The female warrior flips back onto her feet as Xemnas stands upside-down in mid air, looking down at his opponents. He then puts his hood back on. "Truly pathetic."

"I'll show you pathetic! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo swings his sword at Xemnas, releasing his signature attack on him.

"Cross Grave!" Allen does what the Shinigami did, almost copying him completely with a green shockwave.

Both the attacks pass through Xemnas, as if he wasn't even there. The Superior of the In-Between then gathers energy in his right hand, dispersing his sword, and shoots off a ball of pure nothingness energy at them. Both Ichigo and Allen jump away to dodge the attack, but get caught in the powerful explosion.

Xemnas then appears above Ichigo, and slams his left foot downward to knock him into the ground. The dark swordsman coughs up blood from the impact, and stares up at the floating Nobody. Allen uses the threads from his Clown Belt arm to wrap around the Nobody's right arm to hold him down. "Clare, now!"

"Windcutter!" Clare draws her sword at an impressive speed, so fast that it looks like she didn't even draw it, as she dashes towards Xemnas. But the powerful Nobody faces his female foe, and creates an energy barrier like before to block her speedy slash.

Xemnas then swings Allen at an approaching Ichigo, having them collide into one another and crash into a boulder. Xemnas summons forth his Aerial Blades and swings at Clare through his shield, bashing her in the face and knocking her into the ground.

"Silver Rush!" Musica rushes in after Xemnas, rapidly jabbing his spear at the superior.

Xemnas nimbly maneuvers himself out of Musica's way, swinging his right leg down at the alchemist, the foot going towards him, and knocks him back to the earth. Just as Ichigo and Allen rise back up, Xemnas flips both his hands at them. Ten small balls of energy pop up in the air, and after turning into miniature versions of his Aerial Blades they fire at the two in the form of lasers.

Ichigo manages to fend them all off with his katana, while Allen forms a shield with Cross Grave. But this was only a distraction, for he fires off two more balls of destructive ethereal energy that explodes on contact. At this point all three of them seem to be tired and worn out, but Xemnas is shown to be totally fine and full of life.

"So, this is the strongest of the Organization…" Allen mutters to himself. He grabs hold of his left arm, and pulls it free to form his sword. He then charges at the Nobody, his giant weapon ready to carve him up.

Xemnas blocks with his Aerial Blade in the right hand, and quickly notices Ichigo and Clare coming at him from behind. Before he could fend them off Musica mends his silver in the form of a whip, and wraps it around the Nobody's left arm and body. "Fools."

Ethereal energy surrounds his body in the form of a sphere, blowing away Allen in the process. Beams of energy randomly fire out from the center, him, and pierce into the bodies of Musica, Ichigo, Allen and Clare. Plue and Elie were the only ones who didn't get touched.

"Just who is this guy…he took down all four of them with one attack…" Elie says, watching the battle with stress and fear. Endless is still growing bigger, as if it was going to explode soon. She turns towards Endless as worried as one can get. "Haru, please hurry up. It won't be long before Endless uses Overdrive."

"You can't deny it, can you? Haru Glory!" Lucia pulls out his sword, which has changed to a thinner size, and faces his opponent Haru as he falls to the ground. Blood squirts out of Haru's wound.

"This world…is not yours…alone…" Haru mutters, looking up at him in pain. "You have no right to destroy it!"

Without answering him Lucia forms his own version of Explosion, and bombs Haru. "Of course I do! It's my god-given right, being the descendant of the woman who reversed time! Aciela Raregroove, the only survivor of the destruction of our world. She who experienced the destruction could clearly change history, by finding Stellar Memory and changing history!"

"Lucia…" Haru mumbles, clenching his wound after that blast.

"It's because of her that our bloodline has been cursed…my grandfather, king of the Raregroove Kingdom, and my father, king of Demon Card, all the reason the world is in trouble! It is my destiny to destroy the world!" Lucia proceeds to kicking Haru, in his wounded area, as he spoke. The silver haired swordsman cries out in pain from being kicked in such a delicate spot. "Forced to live in a prison for 10 years! Forced to live a life of discrimination! Forced to draw a weapon to murder! How is this not the wrong world?!" Lucia lifts up his sword, which transforms into Explosion once more.

"By correcting a mistake made by my ancestor, I will annihilate this world!!"

He slams it down on Haru, creating a much bigger explosion than last time. Seconds after the attack Haru picks himself up. Lucia gasps when he sees how unharmed he looks. "Aren't you just giving yourself an excuse? By blaming everything on her, that's something only you could do."

"You've got allot of balls to say that. Aren't you in the same mess, being a slave to the Rave Stone and forced to carry out your dumb mission of peace?" Lucia questions him, making a rather interesting point.

"I don't care…if I was fated to do this, or if it was destiny…" Haru then stands up, Ravelt in his right hand. "I FIGHT BECAUSE OF MY RAGING LOVE OF THIS WORLD!!"

"How can he still stand?!" Lucia asks himself, confused as to how he can do so with those injuries on him.

"Ask yourself this…what are the most important things to you?" Haru asks his blond opponent.

'What the hell is going on? He shouldn't be able to stand with that injury!' "I have to reverse this world to zero, or else mankind will repeat the same damn thing." Lucia explains, as darkness surrounds his body. The Heartless gather close by.

"You didn't answer my question! Is striving to live wrong too?!" Haru yells at Lucia.

The darkness around Lucia begins to center around his sword. "You can never comprehend this cursed bloodline of mine…to annihilate this world is my innate mission!" Lucia takes hold of his weapon with both his hands, as tears pour out from his ducts. He strikes Haru with his weapon, which has transformed into the Decalogue's 10th form, Dark Amelia. "Let this wrong world be destroyed, with the sword that signifies my inner most hatred!"

Haru blocks with Ravelt, but has a tough time doing so. The short battle with Xemnas, his injury, and Lucia's overwhelming desire began to catch up on Haru. If he doesn't do anything soon he'll be crushed to bits, or cut to pieces.

Outside Xemnas can be seen walking from the fallen bodies of his opponents: Ichigo, Allen, Clare and Musica. He walks over to Elie, with his right hand stretched out to grab her. Meanwhile Endless seems to be on the verge of exploding. "You will come with me now, Resha Valentine."

'How does he know about that?' Elie questions in her mind as she backs away from the villainous Nobody. "No! Stay back!"

"Clown Belt/Silver Hold!" Musica and Allen shoot out their weapons, ensnaring his wrists and keeping him from getting any closer to Elie. Ichigo and Clare dash towards Xemnas, releasing as much of their energy as possible to cut him down before he could react.

An emotionless Xemnas back flips in the air, dodging the twin sword attacks. He then comes down before Musica and Allen, kicking them in the faces and breaking free of their grip. He then tosses two ethereal explosive orbs at the two sword holders that attacked him, blasting them into midair. Xemnas then disappears into a pool of darkness, and reappears behind Elie.

"Now, where were we?" He reaches out for her once more, preparing to take her away.

Endless growls painfully, grasping the attention of everyone around them. Elie takes this chance to reach for her staff, and fire a blast of energy at the superior's face. He makes no response to her attack, and only disappears into a pool of darkness. 'He's gone…the others!'

Elie rushes over to her friend Musica, and the people who tried to help them. Ichigo rises up to his feet, using his sword as a balance to stand. Allen returns his sword to his arm, and looks around for Xemnas. "He's gone. I don't see him anymore."

"Then all that's left is for Haru to win." Musica says, wiping his mouth of blood.

"Haru…" Elie looks up at Endless, hoping for her most loved one to appear.

Haru's sword begins to glow brightly, as he grips the handle tightly to combat him. The Rave stone shines just as brightly, with the entire sword enveloped in a light that overpowers Lucia's Dark Amelia's shadows.

This takes Lucia by total surprise, for this light was breaking apart Dark Amelia's form. "This world…" The sword transforms itself, almost resembling a Keyblade, and cuts apart the evil weapon. The light from his sword envelops Lucia. "It's not time to meet its end!!"

Lucia, wounded and bloody, crashes into the ground from Haru's single strike. Haru himself falls to the ground, dropping his sword as he plops to the ground. The silver haired knight looks at Lucia, and then his sword. Before he could get a good look at it, the weapon disappears in a flash of light. He pulls himself together and stands back up, but gasps when he sees Lucia surrounded by the Heartless.

"Lucia! Hey, get off of him!" Haru shouts, showing care for his hateful enemy for the first time. Before he could reach him the blond's heart is extracted from him. His body is consumed in darkness, and his heart vanishes into thin air. Darkness rises up from where Lucia's body stood, enveloping the Heartless around him. It stands up and takes form, morphing into an Invisible. "Lucia…"

"It's too late for him." A person says behind Haru, grabbing him by his shoulders and dragging him off with him. The silver haired swordsman looks behind him and notices the person in gold and black armor, Alpha of the Royal Knights. "Once one becomes a Heartless, they will shower all worlds to devour their hearts, along with every other mortal they come across."

"Who are you?! Let go! I have to save Lucia!" Alpha vanishes away with Haru, exiting Endless' body.

Outside of Endless it seems to be growing even bigger than before. Alpha appears next to the group, with Haru in his arms. Elie and Musica are the first to notice him. "Haru!"

"Elie…I did it…I beat Lucia…" He tells her in a triumphant tone.

"Then there's only one thing left to do." Elie takes hold of the Time-Space Staff and aims it at Endless. She charges all of her magic into the weapon, and fires it off in a single burst at the dinosaur-like monster. The blast enters Endless' body, and after its eyes go white with death it explodes to pieces. The explosion resembles Overdrive, but on a smaller scale, and blows away everyone close by.

The debris buries Allen, Musica and Clare crash in a rock formation, and Ichigo and Haru are sprayed all over the ground. Alpha phases away, having saved the Keyblade user from being caught on the receiving end of Elie's attack. Haru is the first to stand, moving the smoke away with his swinging arms to try and find his love interest. He sees her hand sticking out from debris of stones, and starts to lift them off of her body.

He finally reaches Elie, seeing her unconscious and hurt from using such a powerful attack. He breathes a sigh of relief knowing nothing happened to her. But before he could see if she's perfectly okay, a portal of darkness appears behind him. Out from it steps Xemnas, his face hidden with the Organization hood. He grabs Haru by his hair and tosses him in the air. He then grips Elie's right arm, and disappears into his portal.

"ELIE!!" Haru shouts, rising up to chase after them. Or he would have, had his injuries hadn't taken over his body. Plue though jumps from where he was hiding, and heads into the portal after them.

The portal to darkness disappears with him and Elie, leaving our heroes behind to gape in shock. Allen digs himself out from the debris through the use of his Clown Belt. "Is everyone okay?"

"No. That guy took Elie." Haru says, rolling over so he could face the ground. "Who was that guy!?"

"He was definitely a member of the Organization." Ichigo says as he balances himself back onto his feet with his katana. "He was nothing like Marluxia!"

"Who are you three?" Musica asks, busting through the debris he was under. He has Clare over his shoulder, unconscious from that earlier blow.

"Oh, I guess we should introduce ourselves." Allen begins, reverting his Crown Clown back to normal. "I'm Allen. That guy in black is Ichigo."

"Yo." Strawberry says in response to his name being called. "Where did he go?"

"He bailed on us once he took Elie." The silver haired swordsman states, causing Musica to go wide-eyed. "Who was that guy?"

"Okay, remember Luffy, we have to make sure no one knows who we are or where we come from. Right?" Inuyasha tells the rubber man, remembering the advice Kami gave them.

"Maybe…But how will we ever find Ichigo and Allen if we don't know where they are?" Luffy asks the dog man, scratching his head through his famous straw hat. Plue crawls up on top of his head and plops down on top of him.

"I know how they smell like; I can track them down as long as we're in the same world." Inuyasha then sits down with both his legs crossed pretzel style. He holds his Tessaiga close to himself after removing it from the waist.

"I don't need to listen to that little girl! I choose to go my own way!" Luffy claims, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I choose to go around and ask for help in this mystery world!"

"Oh yeah right! Let's just focus on sealing the Keyhole and finding those idiots before we can leave," replies the half demon before he grits his teeth. His ears then perk up when he hears something rustling in the leaves. He grabs Tessaiga and prepares himself, standing up on both feet. "Who's there?!"

"Huh?" Luffy says, looking around for whomever Inuyasha could be talking about.

Out from the darkness of the woods walks out Kurama, an emotionless look on his face as he stares at them. Inuyasha draws out his sword, changing it to its fang form. "I knew it; you're a demon. What do you want from us?"

"Please, I mean you no harm. I'm only here to ask some questions. Some I can only assume you can answer." The red haired demon says to our two protagonists.

"Questions?" Inuyasha repeats to himself as he holds down his weapon.

"We can't help you! We're not telling you anything about Organization XIII and the Nobodies in black, nor the Heartless and the Keyhole of this world!" Luffy blurts out, causing Kurama to smirk to himself and Inuyasha to fall backwards out of stupidity.

"I see; those guys in black were part of a group called Organization XIII, which means they have nothing to do with Sensui." Kurama says to himself, speaking on his behalf about someone else.

"AH! How did he find out!? He must be a psychic!" Luffy shouts.

Inuyasha hits him on top of the head with the flat side of Tessaiga, harming the innocent Plue as well. 'My god, you're stupid!'

"Hey, what was that for?!" Luffy shouts back. It wouldn't have hurt him due to being a rubber man, but it was annoying. Plue falls off his head flat on the ground.

'I'm not even gonna bother.' "So now you know. I guess we might as well tell you." – Inuyasha

"Yes, I would appreciate it." Inuyasha then sheaths Tessaiga back into its scabbard, and leans against a tree to tell him their story, or just the part after this whole Heartless business started. Everything before that is confidential. Even Luffy gives his part in the story, but only the parts he could remember; this includes him getting the Keyblade, sealing the Keyholes of other worlds, and the Nobodies they were forced to battle. By the end of it Kurama seems rather tense from hearing it. "I see. So those creatures with the red and black heart-symbols are Heartless, the creatures in white and the men in black robes are Nobodies, and they're trying to stop you so you can't seal these Keyholes each world contains."

Both Luffy and Inuyasha nod in agreement. "I don't understand it myself, but those black things are proof enough. And I can't stop and rest knowing Naraku is still around and about."

"I was a little confused at first, and I'm not even sure why I agreed to it in the first place. But if I do this then I can get a great meal after this!" Luffy says while grinning and smirking.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Yusuke's voice shouts out as he walks into the clearing with Kuwabara. "You guys came from another world; that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard!"

"What?!" Luffy grits his teeth in anger, mad at being called both a liar and for having his world being ridiculed.

"Urameshi, don't be so stupid! That's like also saying there isn't a Spirit World or you aren't a spirit detective!" The blue guy states, backing up our heroes.

"Oh please! I only believed that stuff because I saw it! How can we prove these two aren't making it up?" The guy with the greased up hairdo yells, sounding more of an ass than any other jerkass person they've met.

"Yusuke, that man who moved the earth was suspicious enough. Surely that would be enough." Kurama says to the spirit detective.

"Yeah," Yusuke mutters, remembering Lexaeus and his abilities.

Plue crawls over to Yusuke, pointing at the dark haired teen. Inuyasha then says, "I guess we can team up with you for the moment. We don't know anything about this place."

"What the hell is this?" Urameshi asks the two swordsmen as he picks up the little guy.

"Oh that's Plue. He's our dog." Luffy says, pointing at Plue.

"How does that look like a dog?" Inuyasha questions the rubber man.

"Well it kind of resembles you." – Luffy

"I LOOK NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!" – Inuyasha

"It kind of smells like a dog." Kurama says, backing up Luffy in this argument.

"Forget the little snowman dog! We gotta like, find Sensui before he opens the portal!" Kuwabara exclaims, anxious to find him before more people are hurt.

"Is it a bug or something?" Yusuke asks.

"URAMESHI!!" – Kuwabara

"So you guys come from different worlds?" Haru asks Allen. Him, Ichigo and Clair are sitting in a hospital room, on beds, while the Rave Master and Musica are with them. Allen just got finished explaining to him everything they know.

"That's right." – Allen

"And some lady named Kami called for you two and two other guys to seal these Keyholes to each world with these Keyblades, and destroy the Heartless trying to corrupt them?" – Haru

"Yup." – Ichigo

"And the people orchestrating the events are villains you've faced before who want this thing called Kingdom Hearts, which is something you don't even know?" – Once again, Haru

"Yes." – Allen

Haru pauses for a while before taking in a deep breath. He then says, "Ordinarily, I would shout, 'I don't believe you', but Ravelt did change shape into one of those Keyblade weapons. I also saw the Heartless attack Lucia, and take him away…that's enough proof for me.

"But then, who was that guy who took Elie?" Haru then gets to the main point, wondering where his beloved female friend could be.

"That guy was a member of Organization XIII. He has the black overcoat to prove it. They are working with Aizen and the Earl." Ichigo says, remembering the other member he fought: Marluxia.

"Didn't Kami mention something about the 7 girls? Maybe they thought she could be one." Allen brings up the topic of the Princesses of Hearts.

"Princesses of Hearts?" Musica questions, being the first to become interested in the topic.

"Apparently there are seven girls who each have pure hearts. If brought together they can release a magic so powerful it can release this Kingdom Hearts, whatever it is. We're not really sure what that is, but they want it. And it's important they don't get it." The white haired exorcist explains to Musica and Haru.

"And that guy thought Elie is one of them right? Then they'll keep her alive…" Haru says, his heart calming down a bit knowing that they'll let Elie live for the time being. "Then all we need to do is find their hideout."

"Well, we're not really sure where they could be; to be honest we don't know how many worlds there are out there, and they could be hiding out in any one of them." Allen replies to the Rave Master.

"I'm not really sure we can really leave, with our only means of transportation gone. And just when we found the guy too." Ichigo says, whispering the last part to himself in anger.

'Is that how they got here?' Clair wonders in her mind. "How did you come here without your means of transport?"

"Me, Ichigo, Luffy and Inuyasha were reaching this other world, when it collapsed by the power of darkness. We got caught in the explosion, and ended up here. Luffy, Inuyasha and Plue were gone." Allen states, before standing up out of his bed. He cracks the joints in his right arm and legs before stretching. "Let's hope Big 001 showed up here with us."

"Where the hell are we going to find that train?" Ichigo questions the exorcist.

"We'll just ask around to see if anyone has seen a giant train fall from the sky." Allen speaks, a grin on his face.

Haru stands up beside Musica and Ichigo and exit the room with Allen. As they leave the room, a man in black and gold armor watches them from up top the hospital roof. He holds his right hand out, and summons a portal in front of them.

"What's this?" Ichigo questions the moment he sees the portal. It looks exactly like the ones the Nobodies from Organization XII uses. "Maybe this can lead us to them."

"Wait! Don't just head into a portal without-" Allen watches as the orange haired swordsman heads into the portal. He sighs and follows him, hoping to keep them safe.

"Musica, you stay here and inform the others. I'm going in." Haru says as he jumps into the portal.

"Wait, Haru!" Musica calls out, but it was too late. His friend has already leaped through to the other side. He was just about to go in after him, when Claire rushes past him and enters the portal. The dark gateway disappears after her, leaving the silver claimer alone. "Damn. Haru, you better bring her back."

"Sensui!" Yusuke shouts, entering the cavern where Sensui and his bunch are. The former spirit detective is watching videotape on a television and VCR set, while his two cohorts face them. One is on a boat in the middle of the lake, while the other is on land staring at them.

"Well, well, it looks like Yusuke Urameshi has found us." Sensui says as he turns around to face the guy. He also notices Inuyasha and Luffy beside them. "And he brought friends."

"Eh? Why's there a giant hole in the middle of the sky?" Luffy points out to the big gaping hole that leads to the demon plane.

"That must be the doorway to the demon world. It opens, and thousands of demons can cross over to this side." Kurama states.

"Eh?! Inuyasha, do something to stop those guys!" Luffy says to the half demon.

"What do you want me to do?!" – Inuyasha

"You're a half demon, so you guys are practically cousins!" – Luffy

"Don't be stupid; that's like saying humans are practically monkeys, or dragons are practically dinosaurs!" Inuyasha replies, getting into another fight with Luffy.

A group of minor demons can be seen trying to come through the portal. Sensui turns to the portal, saying, "Those must be C-class demons. They aren't as strong as B or A, but are the most common in even the Demon World. Afterwards they grow into B class, and their power level skyrockets. By the time they reach level A they reach a level mostly only exclusive to the Demon World."

"You sure talk too much." Yusuke tells him. "How could you do something like this? Killing people you were suppose to protect?"

"My job was to protect the universe as a whole, which is what I'm doing. After all, humanity is a disease that needs to be rid of." Sensui replies, staring back at the Spirit Detective.

"Is that so…" Yusuke begins to take a step forward, but Luffy places his right hand on his left shoulder. He then walks past the group towards Sensui. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Luffy stops a few steps before him; glaring his, now, blue eyes at him. Sensui says, "What? You look like you got something to say."

"Spare me your words; you're just taking your anger out on humans who did nothing wrong because of your own belief!" Luffy says, sporting a different tone in his voice.

"…I see. So, Keyblade Master, you who indiscrimitally judge the darkness as evil, can say you're no different from me?" – Sensui

"I fight the Heartless, and anyone who plans to use them for evil purposes. There's no need for me to draw my Key on anyone else, even to those of the same species." Luffy replies to him.

"So if all humans tried to use the Heartless for their nefarious goals, what will you do?" – Sensui

"…There's no point in dwelling on what-ifs." – Luffy

"That sounded intelligent, too intelligent from someone like him." Inuyasha says as he looks at him.

"Hmph. Mister Lexaeus." Sensui says, calling out to no one around at the moment. Out from a dark portal appears the Silent Hero, wielding his tomahawk. "Take care of the Keyblade user."

"Understood." Lexeaus lifts his free hand up, and the ground begins to shake. Suddenly, the ground separates between the group, leaving Luffy far apart from the others. Lexaeus then leaps up into the air towards Luffy, prepared to cut him down.

"Not so fast!" Inuyasha manages to block his extremely heavy tomahawk with Tessaiga. Yusuke leaps out from behind the dog boy and kicks him in the face. The giant falls to the ground, creating a small crater upon landing.

"Sadao Makihara, Mister Vexen," Sensui says to the tall dark skinned person, and again no one available. From another dark portal appears Vexen, who holds up his ice-cold shield.

"Freeze!" Vexen causes the ground below Luffy and the others to grow cold.

"Hey, quit playing tricks on us!" Luffy shouts as he jumps up into the air. He then summons his Keyblade and falls down towards Vexen. Sadao Makihara, a.k.a. Gourmet, stops him by kicking Luffy in the side of his head. The pirate easily lands on his feet. "Hey, where did you come from?"

"You're planning to stretch your fist and punch me in the face." As he says this, Luffy prepares to punch him in the face. But he stops, realizing he's absolutely right.

"Huh? Gum Gum," Luffy says as he rears his right fist back. As he does his eyes return to being black. Gourmet then jumps back, avoiding a stretching sweep kick. "Muchi!"

"You tried to feint me by attacking me in another way." Gourmet says, once again predicting Luffy's move.

'This guy is predicting my moves, and perfectly too. It's almost as if he's…reading my mind!' Luffy says in his head. His eyes turn back to blue.

"Bingo! This is an ability I stole from Murota." Gourmet says as he looks at Luffy.

"Murota?" Yusuke asks, looking back at Kurama who lands beside him. Kuwabara manages to make it over too, using his Spirit Sword as a pole to lift himself over.

"What do you think happened to that old flimsy after he left the hospital?" Gourmet says as he opens his eyes and glares at them. "I gave him a little visit, and had him for dinner."

"Huh?" – Luffy

"Gourmet's power allows him to devour other people and steal their abilities." Sensui informs them of the man's abilities, shocking almost everyone that hears it.

"I see… Eating my teammate definitely fits you into my ass-kicking list." Yusuke says as he walks over to him. Kurama stands before him, wanting to take over the fight himself.

"I'll take this one Yusuke. Don't disagree." He says to him. Yusuke immediately backs away, sensing darkness in his voice.

"You guys better hurry up. By the time this movie ends the portal will open." Sensui says as he looks at the television screen. Hearing this, Luffy charges towards Sensui.

Lexaeus prepares to block him off, but Inuyasha stops him. He then swings his Keyblade down at the former spirit detective, but is stopped by Vexen and his shield. "Very well, I shall take your challenge. But I wonder if a simple mind like yours can stand up to my superior skills?"

"You talk too much Vexen. No wonder you were the lowest level seated out of everyone." Luffy says, sporting a different voice than usual.

"That voice…Aren't you- Vexen is suddenly kicked in the face and knocked away. He falls into the pool of water below the portal.

"Whoever brought you back to life made the biggest mistake of all." He says, turning his attention back to Sensui.

Meanwhile, Kurama takes out a lone rose on a thorny stem. He then closes his eyes as he holds it close to his face. The others don't seem to understand what's going on, but Yusuke and Kuwabara trust him. Suddenly, he flings his arm at them and transforms the item into a whip. It wraps around the guy's head, and he quickly pulls it off. This tears Gourmet's head clean off, leaving his bottom jaw still intact.

Gourmet falls to the ground, the top part of his head bleeding. Yusuke and Kuwabara look at him in shock. Kurama says, "By relying on instincts no even your thoughts can betray you. Now come out, Toguro."

These words shock the human world resident. The last time they've heard that name was during the dark tournament. "Did you think I wouldn't sense your smell the moment we entered this cave?"

Gourmet's body begins to shake a little, and a sinister laugh comes out from what's left of his mouth. He then stands up, and a second paler head comes up from the mouth. This is the elder Toguro.

"Very good. It seems your powers have improved even in your human form, Kurama. Although the red hair isn't as pretty as the silver!!" He cackles, glaring at the fox guy. His eyes then turn to Yusuke.

"What the? Wasn't he dead?!" Yusuke states.

"Fatty down here tried to swallow me to steal my powers for his own, but much to his disappointment I was a little more than he could chew!" Toguro says, snickering a little bit more as he tells them the truth. "The story starts back when a little brother betrays their older brother because of some whore; I slowly regenerated as much as I could while under the sea, sending out a single that only powerful, and let's say, evil beings can hear. To my surprise, a human arrived! But he was determined to help with my revenge, isn't that right Sensui?"

At the end Toguro turns to Sensui, who says, "When Toguro told me about the exploits of the new spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, I could feel the handle of the universe tugging at my hand."

His eyes turn to Yusuke, who begins to sweat a little upon feeling the glance. Sensui then continues with, "In the trial against the human world's faith I have finally found an able attorney. I could finally begin the sentencing."

Luffy glares at the portal and then Sensui, still showing his apparent blue eyes. Toguro finishes with, "Sensui gathered up a bunch of psychics, including this brainless punk. We both agreed my regeneration was taking too long. I needed another body, so he had this ogre take over my body, without realizing who was really being betrayed!"

He then cackles some more, leaving everyone to believe he is pretty nuts actually. Kurama then says, "That's enough," He slowly steps a full 90 degrees around Toguro, stopping and saying, "It's time you died."

"HA! It looks like the fox wants to finish me off!!" Toguro laughs as he looks at him. "But I'm even better than before! Even if my vitals were all reduced to nothing, I would regenerate even from that! I'M INVINCIBLE!!"

"This guy talks too much." Luffy says as he turns his head around to him. He then glances at Kurama, and makes a small nod. The fox boy nods back, leaving the Keyblade master to turn his attention to Sensui, who stares at him. "What? You got something to say?"

"I'm curious. Are you the one the Earl told me about, or someone else entirely?" Sensui questions the rubber man. It seems even he could tell something is up with Luffy and his personality.

"You catch on quite quickly." Luffy says, glaring at Sensui with a small grin. In his other hand light shines, as well as the one in his right hand. A Keyblade appears in his left hand in a flash of bright white, yellowish light. It's shaft displays two hearts and has angel wings on both sides of the handle. The teeth of the blade are the kanji for light, Hikari. In the other hand another Keyblade appears in black smoke and violet sparks. The hilt guard is made of two bat wings folding down, there is a blue diamond right above it, and the teeth resemble the kanji for darkness, Yami.

The Dark Keyblade has a black crown at the end of the chain, while the Light Keyblade has a star shaped charm made from seashells at the end of the chain. Luffy then charges at Sensui with both his Keyblades raring.

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends this chapter. Next time Roxas borrows Luffy's body and fights against Sensui beside Yusuke. Toguro becomes plant food, and Ichigo and the others come to a rather familiar spot called Radiant Garden.

Yusei: That place sounds familiar…


	18. A Major Issue

A Word From The Cast

Kenshin: Hello there. It's Kenshin.

Manabu: And Manabu. We have a little problem on our hands.

Amelia: Little? The laptop's destroyed! We can't do fanfiction anymore!

Manabu: Way to spoil the surprise.

Julia: It's true. TCM's home laptop, which he kept all his stuff on, has been destroyed. We're not going to bore you with the details on how or why, but it won't work anymore. That's all you need to know.

Kenshin: The screen won't display anymore. He shouldn't have lent it to other people, that dumbass.

Yusei: *Sleeping*

Julia: It's called being nice. Maybe you'd like to try it for once.

Manabu: Anyway, that had a bit of important stuff on there, like the next three chapters of A Love Forged, the next chapter of Naruto and The Water Princess, the next two chapters in development for The Crystal Adventure, and he was just in the middle of working on Shounen Hearts. After all, now that BBS is coming out soon he could add in stuff from there for the next chapter.

Kenshin: Couldn't he just look it up online?

Amelia: And spoil it for him?

Yusei; *wakes up* Huh? Oh yeah... Well, for the moment he is working on purchasing a bundle for the said game, so his new laptop fund will be put on hold... Man. Nothing seems to go right in his life at all.

Manabu: So we're sorry for bringing you all into this accident. We may be able to work on remaking some chapters, so in the meantime, do whatever I guess.

Yusei: Well since we're not doing anything, I'm taking a nap.

Kenshin: Wait, won't we fade to exist if no one knows of our existence?

Julia: That's gods that don't exist.

Manabu: Have a good life everyone. The moment this chapter disappears will mean we're back in business. So until then, we hope to see you again. *everyone waves to the audience*


End file.
